


Five Hulks And The Jotun Child

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Five Hulks and the Jotun Child [1]
Category: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jotun Loki, Kid Loki, Loki has a friend, Papa A-Bomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Loki escaped from Asgard with the help of a friend, who has other plans to keep the mage safe and away from those who seek to hurt him…
Relationships: A-Bomb & Loki (Marvel), Hulk & Loki (Marvel), Hulk (Marvel) & A-Bomb, Loki & Stephen Strange, Red Hulk & Loki (Marvel), She-Hulk & Loki (Marvel), Skaar & Loki (Marvel)
Series: Five Hulks and the Jotun Child [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034901
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Loki’s Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is what boredom does to me. Weird stuff, dude XD
> 
> Also… Papa! A-Bomb and Kid! Loki because they’re both blue! Yeah, I give spoilers already.
> 
> I saw Laufey in the Hulk and the Agents Of Smash show, and I believe that he is just wearing some icy armor around him, along with the other Jotnar. XD I just like MCU Laufey’s look better.
> 
> Now, on with the show!

_ {Realm: Asgard, daytime} _

It was a peaceful day. There were no villains, no battles to prepare for, no nothing.

Thor was on Earth/Midgard. The Warriors Three, Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral, were at training with Lady Sif in the training yards. The All-Mother Frigga was with her ladies-in-waiting while the All-Father Odin was in a meeting with the rulers of the other realms.

In the dungeons, Loki leaned against the wall, bored and frustrated. He needed to find another way out of Asgard. The plan with Malekith and the Dark Elves fell apart fast thanks to his so-called brother, and his friends; the Warriors Three, and Hulk and his group of giant ogres.

He needed a new plan to escape. Away from Asgard, and away from Heimdall’s eyes.

But how?

He let out a groan, a sharp hiss escaping his lips. Even if he could escape, how long would he be able to avert Thor or his superhero friends? Not long, if every hero got involved, that’s for sure.

He began to pace around his cell, waiting for an idea to pop out and get him a chance to not only escape but also get vengeance on the ones who harmed and defied him. Well, as soon as he got a great vengeance plan, that is, but first priority is still escape.

Suddenly, the doors to the dungeons screeched open, and he looked up to see a hooded stranger enter. He raised an eyebrow at it, taking a step closer as the stranger did. Soon, his emerald green eyes met the being’s chocolate brown ones, full of semi-insanity and smugness.

He knew those eyes anywhere.

“Gia,”

“Hey there, Lokester,” The being, Bikori Gaila Mei Ferlin Felinicia, a demoness seer from a different dimension, snickered at the mage. “You staying put now?”

“As if I have any choice,” Loki scoffed.

“Right,” Gia chuckled before raising a hand. “Need any help?”

“How in the Norns did you even get in here?” Loki questioned. “I would think the guards wouldn’t dare to let you through,”

“Let’s just say that Heimdall owed me a favor, and I’m taking it,” Gia shrugged with a grin. “So, escape-o or no-no?”

“Oh, by all means,” Loki stepped aside to let her break him out.

Gia’s grin widened. Her hand burned orange as she took a step closer to touch the cell door. Instantly, the electric metal disintegrated into ash.

Loki blinked in surprise. “I knew you were powerful, but how did you do that?”

“I’ll teach you some time,” Gia let out a chuckle. “For now, we better get out of here before Sif and the Warriors Three find you gone,”

“Alright then,” Loki nodded then they ran out of the dungeon.

Using a little teleportation, they escaped the huge palace and found themselves at the observatory gate. They came a stop by the exit, where Heimdall stood tall, his back towards them.

“The All-Father will not be pleased,” he stated, not even bothering to look back at them. “Nor will the Crown Prince,”

“I did you another favor and refrained myself from killing Odin,” Gia bragged with a smirk. “You owe me another,”

“Unfortunately so,” Heimdall sighed and finally turned to them. “Where to?”

“Midgard, New Mexico,” Gia answered, much to Loki’s surprise.

“What?” The mage’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Why there?”

“I’ve got a plan,” Gia gave him a smug little grin then she turned back to the gatekeeper. “Heimdall?”

“Right,” Heimdall nodded and opened up the BiFrost. “It will not take long for the All-Father to realize Loki’s absence. You must hurry,”

“Will do,” Gia did a mock salute then she grabbed Loki by the arm and pulled him towards the portal, which disappeared as soon as it appeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{New Mexico, Realm: Midgard, a.k.a Planet Earth}_

The BiFrost appeared in a flash, tossing out the two magical beings out of the portal and into the desert. They crashed onto the ground with a thud.

“Ugh…” Loki was dazed as he slowly sat up to register his surroundings and his location. “Where… are we…?”

“Oh, my head…” Gia felt her whole vision spinning as she sat up with a hand on her head. “I think… well, I hope that we’re… in Earth, I think…”

“And why, pray tell, are we in this world of mortals?” Loki stared at her with an unamused look.

“Because A, you needed a realm to escape to that I know well enough to hide you in,” Gia blandly said. “B, my abilities are less insane here on Earth, so I won’t go crazy and become the feared Demoness Mei. And C, YOU, my friend, need a life,”

“A life, huh?” Loki chuckled, quirking an eyebrow.

“I mean it, Lokes, you REALLY need a better life than what Odin did to ya,” Gia growled. “That ass is just lucky I let him live, for Thor and Frigga’s sake. If he did anything to hurt them then I’d grab his heart and pull it out of his chest,”

“You did that last time, and I wanted to vomit,” Loki groaned, feeling a minor nausea.

“Hey, hey! To be fair, that guy was trying to kill you,” Gia raised her hands up in defense.

“I stab, I lie, and I trick, but I don’t… do what you did,” Loki shuddered.

“Ugh, fine,” Gia pouted. “but… just trust me on this one, Loki. Your life has been terrible, and I want you to have a better one,”

“And how will I get that when my mind is as broken as it is?” Loki crossed his arms.

“That’s for you to find out, pudding,” Gia smirked. “but first, I need you to do a break-in attempt,”

“Break-in where, exactly?”

“There,” she pointed to a far-off base, barely appearing and within the mountains. “Hulk Gamma Base. It’s where Hulk and his group, the Agents of SMASH, train and reside,”

“Ah, the ones who helped Thor defend Asgard from Malekith’s attack and prevented my escape?” Loki hissed with a scowl.

“Vengeance, vengeance,” Gia shrugged with an innocent smile. “Besides, they’ve got a dinosaur from the Savage Land that is SO easy to control and use against them…”

“You had me at ‘vengeance’, my dearest friend,” Loki sneered, an evil glint in his emerald green eyes.

Gia rolled her eyes as she watched him make his way to the base. As soon as he was far, she slapped a hand on her face and shook her head.

“He really needs to be re-raised,” she released a heavy groan. “Hope this plan works out better than I had planned it,”

With that, she disappeared, leaving the mage to his vengeance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“JOOOONES!”

Rick Jones, a.k.a A-Bomb, jumped as he heard the red hulk yell from the training area. He turned his head to find Red Hulk stomping out, body all neon and heated up in rage. Rick grinned.

“Oh, hey, Red!” He said with an innocent tone. “What’s up?”

“I had it with all your pranks, kid!” Red snarled, grabbing the blue hulk by the shoulders. “I’m gonna— What the?! Hey!”

“If you want to catch me,” Rick snickered, going into camouflage, which caused the other to let go in shock. “you gotta find me first!” He then turned and ran out, lifting his camouflage. “See ya!”

“Why you little—!” Red let out a roar before chasing after the youngest of the hulk group. “Come back here, Jones!”

The two went running through the base, even through the living room, where Jennifer Walters, a.k.a She-Hulk, sat down, trying to relax when the two came in yelling and running. She let out a groan and glared at them as they ran past her.

“You two knuckleheads better have a good reason why you’re ruining my break,” she scowled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Seriously, though, I can’t have ONE day without the boys bothering me,” Jen groaned. “It’s like living with children,”}** _

“I’ve had just enough of you and your damn pranks, Jones!” Red yelled out in rage. “When will ya grow up and mature for once?!”

“Aw, Red, that’s a little much, don’t you think?” Rick teased.

“I’ll show ya too much, you little—“

“Settle down, both of you!” Hulk stepped into the room and pulled the two apart, causing them to fall back on their backs with a thud. “If you two are gonna squabble like children, do it outside where no one gets disturbed!”

“Jones here is the child!” Red spat out. “He’s even worse than Skaar, and he’s an animal!”

“Huh?” Skaar turned to them obliviously as he feasted on a piece of rib with his mouth and bare hands. “What did Skaar do?”

“I don’t care who is ‘the child’, Red, but as of now, you BOTH are acting like petty children!” Hulk snarled at the red hulk.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yeah, yeah,” Rick rolled his eyes. “as if him and Red giving each other the cold shoulder last time isn’t ‘children’ like,”}** _

“Don’t call me a child, Jade Jaws!” Red growled. “Rookie here is the only child in this damn group! Why do we still have him, anyway?! If he wants to be in the team, he needs to man up, without YOU babysitting him like some kind of super nanny!”

“Don’t tell me what to do, RED!” Hulk hissed. “I AM THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM, AND IF I SAY THAT YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE KIDS THEN YOU BOTH ARE REALLY ACTING LIKE KIDS, ESPECIALLY YOU!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Rick face-palmed. “And here we go… I mean, they’ve been at this for a long while now, but it just gets worse every day. I really need a day-off from this,”}** _

“THAT’S IT!” Red took out his guns with a growl. “CALL ME A KID ONE MORE TIME, GREENIE, AND I’LL SHOOT THIS BASE INTO BITS!”

“Both of you, quit it!” Jen came in between them, a hand on each of their chests. “NO ONE is destroying the base just because of some petty argument!”

“On the contrary, I wouldn’t think of it as a terrible idea,” A familiar voice echoed through the room, prompting the group to freeze on their spots.

They knew that voice anywhere. Heard it once, and they never wanted to hear it again.

“Loki,” Hulk snarled under his breath.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Loki, God of Mischief and Lies,” Hulk snarled. “Almost took over the world. Tricked Skaar into pulling the Odin Sword when we were in Asgard. Don’t know why he’s here, or what he wants from us, but one thing’s for sure; I’m ready to smash my way into his skull.”}** _

“Greetings, giant ogres,” A flash of light appeared from the center of the room, and out came Loki, a smug, cruel expression on his face while the golden horns from the helmet on his head glistened under the light coming from the ceiling. “What a surprise to see you all again,”

“What are you doing in our base, you horn-head?” Red demanded, aiming his guns at the mage as Skaar took out his sword, and Jen prepared her gauntlets, both of them making their way to the red hulk’s side.

“Or on our planet, in particular.” Hulk added with a hiss, fists clenching harder than earlier as Rick got into a battle stand behind him.

“Escaping from Asgard would not be much fun if I don’t try to take vengeance on the creatures who stole away my freedom,” Loki glared up at them, taking out two daggers from his sleeves.

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yep, sounds like Loki alright,” Hulk rolled his eyes as he grumbled.}** _

“You’re outnumbered and outmatched, trickster!” Rick sneered.

“And you DO NOT want to take on Five hulks,” Jen chuckled. “Especially since you couldn’t take on at least ONE hulk,”

“And Skaar slash trickster man for tricking Skaar in Asgard!” Skaar growled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yeah…” Rick cringed. “Skaar can pretty much hold a grudge. Not as bad as Red and Hulk, but bad enough,”}** _

“If I were you, I wouldn’t try to fight us,” Hulk warned the mage.

“Good thing I am not you then, you monster,” Loki grinned before making a dagger disappear and reappear behind the blue hulk.

Hulk’s eyes widened the moment he saw the blade. “Rick, watch out!”

“Huh?” Rick turned, gasping at sight of the dagger. “Woah!”

“Rick!” Hulk pushed his best friend out of the way and swatted the dagger away then he turned to the mage with an angrier growl. “You’ll pay for that!”

“Come right at me then, you monstrous fiend!” Loki smirked and backed away as the green hulk came for him. “Too slow, you giant freaks!”

“I’ll show YOU slow, reindeer head!” Red began to shoot.

Jen jumped to attack, but Loki just swerved out of the way and kicked her away. Skaar pounced, his sword blazing as he let out a roar, but the mage managed to disarm him before elbowing the wild hulk into a wall.

“You HAVE to be jesting,” Loki gave a sneer to Hulk. “THIS is your team of mighty warriors? The ‘strongest’ team in all of Midgard? I have to say; I am quite disappointed,”

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Rick snickered. “Yeah, and that’s coming from the guy Hulk smashed during his invasion. Like, seriously, Loki? You should know better,”}** _

“I’ll show YOU disappointed!” Red came closer to get a better shot, prompting the God of Mischief to grin and swerve out of the way. “Hey! Stand still, so I can get a better shot!”

“Oh? And where’s the fun in that?” Loki soon made his way behind the red hulk and elbowed him up the head, knocking the other down. “But you’re right. You really DID show me a disappointment, red ogre,”

He suddenly felt his helmet get lifted from his head, and he kicked behind him, causing Rick to be thrown back towards the wall. “What a childish thing to do, giant blue freak. Really, I expected more from a blue monster like you,”

“Ow, that’s offensive,” Rick pouted as he rubbed his head. “Just because I’m blue doesn’t mean I’m a monster. I mean, Red and Skaar are scarier than me,”

“Says the blue one with spikes.” Loki hissed while he took out a dagger out of thin air, aiming it at the blue hulk. “I’ll just have to get rid of that, now, shall we?”

“RICK!” Hulk’s eyes widened then he sprang into action and punched the mage to the side. “LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU PUNY GOD!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, this is the one time Hulk’s overprotectiveness pays off,” Rick smiled.}** _

“Argh!” Loki growled as he was sent to the wall, glaring up at the hulks with gritted teeth while they surrounded him. “I don’t give up that easily,”

“Neither do we,” Jen cracked her knuckles, even in her gauntlets.

“Bring it on, reindeer boy,” Red sneered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He was outnumbered, but Loki knew better. He checked the sides, the shadows, and every corner of the base until he found HER.

Gia stood in the shadows, invisible to the hulks but pretty visible to him. She held something like the handle of a huge blaster in both her hands. She gave him a smile and a wink, and he knew what it meant.

That weapon was his to use.

As soon as the hulks we’re close enough, he slipped past them and went to where Gia stood. She tossed him the blaster, which was familiarly cold in his hand, but he paid it no attention.

All he wanted was vengeance, after all.

“Oh, ogres!” He called out, causing the five to turn to him. “Look what I have,”

“Oh no, you don’t!” the red hulk went head on, determined to stop him before he did anything.

Pitiful choice.

Loki smirked as a burst of blue came from the blaster. The blue hit the red hulk, prompting ice and frost to surround him and trapping him inside.

“RED!” Hulk fixed a dark glare on the mage. “YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!”

“Is that all you have to say?” Loki raised an eyebrow at the green male hulk with an bemused look. “Very well. Your turn to ‘cool off’, I suppose,”

With that, the blaster shot ice and frost towards the other hulks, which made them gasp as they were frozen from their feet up to their necks. They struggled to break free, hissing at the coldness of the ice around them.

“No use, beasts,” Loki taunted with a victorious grin. “That ice is too cold for the likes of you and your mortal skin. You would be too frozen to even try to move, just like when Laufey trapped you,”

“You…” Hulk shivered, gritting his teeth at the cold seeping into his skin. “You won’t… get away… with this…”

“It seems that I’m already getting away with it,” Loki chuckled then he took a step closer to the green male hulk with an evil grin. “No Thor, no back-up… you’re all on your own. Who’s the ‘Puny God’ now?”

“S-Says the one… who’s… who’s… also BLUE!” the blue hulk’s teeth chattered as he talked. “And you… call ME a blue freak!”

Loki’s smile faltered, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was this overgrown ogre talking about?

He felt the blaster give a surge of cold energy, and he froze at the familiarity of the cold energy signature. Wait a minute… he knew where that energy signature came from…

He gripped tightly to the ‘blaster’ in his hands, feeling the blueness crawl up his arm slowly. He didn’t want to look down, he was too worried and frightened to look down, but the call of Winter echoed through his ears.

Calling for HIM to answer. To answer his birthright. His heritage.

He felt the presence behind him appear from the shadows. He didn’t need to turn to know who it was. He mustered up his rage, his hurt, his pain as he spoke in a bitter tone.

“Why did you give me this?”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hulk and the Smashers, sans Red, were all horrified when they saw a creature appeared from the shadows behind the now-turning-blue mage.

The being looked like a teenage girl but more like a marigold humanoid cat with glasses. Her outfit looked casual, orange sleeveless top and dark blue Demi shorts while a dark hood and cape was draped down on her shoulders.

She gave them a blank stare before turning to Red’s frozen state. She set a hand on the ice, her fingers going over the ice just as Loki growled.

“Why did you give me this?”

The girl turned to him, surprised but not scared. She simply looked calm as she turned away from Red before speaking in a tame yet high-pitched voice.

“You needed a weapon to help you—“

“WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THIS?” Loki snarled, turning to her, his emerald green eyes fading to full red with a look that could kill.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, Loki can be psychopath at times, but this feels… different,” Hulk frowned, arms folded on his chest. “It was like… It was like me when I first transformed into the Hulk and then back to Banner. It’s like… ugh, it’s just… something is DEFINITELY wrong here,”}** _

The girl seemed to notice but barely reacted as her eyes met his. She spared a glance to the weapon in his hands and sighed.

“You do need a better life…” she muttered, shaking her head.

“Oh, so THAT is what THIS IS ABOUT?!” Loki hissed, rage fueling up as the base floor began to frost up. “I thought you were my friend, but you mock me and hand me weapon that shows the form I DESPISE!”

“That ‘form’ is your true skin,” the girl countered as she crossed her arms.

“AND I STILL DESPISE IT!” Loki roared out.

“But you still hold the casket?” The girl raised an eyebrow. “If you hated it so much, you should let go, don’t you think?”

“ARGH!” Loki threw the ‘blaster’ to the floor, causing the illusion to fizzle before revealing a casket with blue magic inside.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Ah, so that’s what it was,” Hulk commented.}** _

Immediately, the mage’s blue skin faded back to pale. His full-red eyes melted back to emerald green as the markings on his skin disappeared too.

“Thank the Norns…” He looked down at his hands with relief, but his hyperventilating chest said otherwise.

The girl looked concerned, but before she could do anything, he turned to make a run for it. She face-palmed at this before grabbing an ice stone and throwing it towards the mage.

The stone hit Loki on the head, knocking him out in an instant.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Pfft,” Rick snorted, trying to hold in his laughter. “Okay, this has GOT to be the funniest thing I’ve filmed all day. Well, you know, if I hadn’t been stuck in ice, that is,”}** _

“Oh, Loki, what am I going to do with you?” The girl shook her head.

She then turned towards the group and made her way to Hulk. She came to a stop in front of him, her eyes darting from his frozen figure to his unfrozen head.

“I can help you all out of the ice,” she told him gently. “but I need you to not attack me or Loki. Please,”

Hulk couldn’t talk because of the shivering, but he nodded a ‘fine’ anyway, knowing very well enough that the members of his crew (cough, cough, Jen, cough, cough) would want to get out of the cold. The girl beamed then she raised her hand to wave a stream of orange magic towards them.

Immediately, the ice around their bodies melted away into water, which evaporated as soon as it reached the ground. All of the hulks let out a sigh of relief, each of them shaking their body and wiping off any excess cold water.

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Brr!” Jen shivered as she wiped the last of the water off her body. “And I thought I was done being forced into cold weather, but apparently, the cold came to me,” She shuddered, hugging herself.}** _

“Ah, finally!” Red shook his guns to let out the water. “Any longer, and I was gonna melt the whole thing myself!”

“If you could, you would have done it a few minutes ago,” the girl rolled her eyes.

“She’s got a point,” Rick chuckled.

“Speaking of,” Hulk turned to walk towards the girl. “Who are you?”

“I am Bikori Gaila Mei Ferlin Felinicia, Princess Demoness Seer,” the girl spoke with a bow. “but you can call me Gia. I’m a friend of Loki’s,”

“If you’re a friend of that horn-head then why didn’t ya help him escape?” Red accused with a growl.

“You are misinterpreting the definition of ‘friend’, General Ross,” Gia spoke up, grinning when the red hulk flinched at how he was called.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Red huffed, arms crossed as he set his elbow on his knee. “How dare she? After I got hulk-atized, no one called me general anymore. It’s not that I don’t miss the title. It’s just that… well, I’m just not used to it anymore. How could she, a total stranger to us and to Earth possibly, know such a thing?”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Hmm,” Hulk frowned. “it’s strange how she knew us so well when we’ve only just met her. Well, if she IS Loki’s friend then she would be as fishy as Loki can ever be. Then again, she stopped him from getting away. I still don’t trust her because there must be something she’s planning,”}** _

“If helping Loki isn’t a definition of ‘friend’ then what is?” Jen asked, placing a hand on her hip.

“I AM helping him,” Gia smirked. “Helping him get a new life, that is. Seriously, his life now is pretty crappy,”

“Be better if you knew why his life turned so bad,” Rick pointed out.

“I do, actually,” Gia grinned before letting out a groan. “This is all Odin’s fault,”

“Odin?” Hulk’s eyebrows furrowed. “You mean the All-Father?”

“No, the WORST Father in all of the Nine Realms,” Gia hissed. “I mean, adopt a child and neglect him like a stolen relic shoved and imprisoned inside the palace like all the other relics,”

“What are you talking about?” Jen questioned.

“Thor never told you guys what happened with Loki, did he?” Gia sounded annoyed and unamused. “Of course. When Odin disowned Lokes, so did Thor apparently. I swear to the multi-verse, I’m gonna destroy their bloodline,”

“Now that I think about it, how DID Loki become so evil?” Rick wondered.

“From what Thor told us, Loki is a Frost Giant,” Hulk recalled. “He was a baby when he was abandoned in the realm of the Frost Giants because he was too small to be a Frost Giant, and Odin saved him from death,”

“Trickster man Frost Giant?” Skaar scratched his head. “But… trickster man not look like Frost Giant,”

“He’s unusually small since he’s powerful in Seidr magic,” Gia clarified. “And when you met Laufey and his army, they were wearing ice armor to seem intimidating to you mortals. Originally, they’re blue with dark markings and ruby red eyes. Some with horns while others have none. Loki is different because he has hair too,”

“How much of Loki do you know?” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“My twin sister Fern and I had watched over him ever since Loki was brought to Asgard,” Gia explained. “Fern watched as a healer and stuck close to him as much as she could. I watched over him by using my crystal ball and by befriending him since he was 625 years old. Or 10 years old, in Earth years,”

“Wow, you must really care for him,” Rick let out a chuckle.

“He was stolen from his birthright, neglected by the one who kidnapped him, pulled down by his skills in magic, lied to all his life, and had gone mad because of no one helping him with his existential crisis after finding out about the truth of his heritage,” Gia flatly said. “Please tell me how I CANNOT care for him after all that happened,”

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“And I thought I was terrible dad after my obsession with the Hulk went REALLY out of hand,” Red cackled. “I guess I was wrong,”}** _

“Odin did all that?” Hulk pursed his lips. “I could believe it, but how do we know that this isn’t all a lie?”

“Here is proof,” Gia took out a crystal ball from out of nowhere.

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, I REALLY need to know how she did that!” Rick hissed in excitement. “I mean, not even Dr. Strange gave me lessons to THAT! And it looks SO easy! I gotta learn how to do that!”}** _

“A crystal ball?” Jen snorted.

“This crystal ball was given to me by my mother,” Gia smiled. “And it’s a crystal ball for a Seer, a person who sees all. From past to present to future. This crystal ball helps me learn everything,”

“Oh, just like that gatekeeper guy in Asgard,” Red huffed.

“That ‘gatekeeper guy’ is my sister’s boyfriend,” Gia mischievously grinned. “How do you think I got Loki out of Asgard?”

“He owed you a favor?” Jen guessed with a matching grin.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“What? I know how these things go,” Jen chuckled, leaning back on the couch. “Done it a few times to the boyfriends of my best friends. It was fun,”}** _

“Oh yeah,” Gia giggled. “Anyway, if you wanna see the truth for yourself, I can always show you,”

“No, that won’t be necessary,” Hulk shook his head. “With the way Loki stared at himself, I figured that Asgard had said terrible things about the Frost Giants. That’s why he got mad; he was afraid of himself,”

“Huh,” Red folded his arms. “Could make sense,”

“Kinda reminds me of you, big green,” Rick pointed to his best friend. “You know, afraid of what he is and what he can be?”

“UNLIKE Loki, however, I‘m afraid of HURTING people,” Hulk cleared out.

“He’s afraid of hurting the people he loves, Hulk,” Gia told him. “He thinks that he’s a monster, so he can’t have anyone he loves with him, so he shuts everyone out, even Thor, to be the monster that Odin had brainwashed the Frost Giants to be,” She then sighed. “He used to have a warm heart. He still does, really. It just depends on who he’s encountering. Odin really hit him hard with existential crisis, and he’s still trying to cope with who he really is,”

“Does he know who he is?” Rick asked.

“God of Mischief? The one who invaded New York? Son of Laufey? Son of All-Mother Frigga? Prince of Asgard? Heir of Jotunheim?” Gia shook her head. “He has no clue, but that’s why I brought him here to you,”

“Why us?” Red questioned.

“All of you know how it feels to be labeled as a monster by the ‘normal people’, and you’re all there to comfort each other if ever push comes to shove,” Gia offered them a pleading smile. “He needs help. He needs friends. He needs a new family,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, seriously, WHAT?!” Rick repeatedly shook his head. “Loki, God of Mischief and Prince of Lies, staying with US?! No way!”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Hell no is horn-head staying in OUR base,” Red snarled. “Not after freezing me up like a statue!”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Skaar no want trickster man here,” Skaar growled. “Trickster man trick Skaar. Skaar hated in Asgard because of trickster man!”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Sorry, but no,” Jen frowned. “I mean, sure, he went through a crappy life, but what can we do? It’s not like he’ll warm up to us that easily,”}** _

“Not a good idea,” Hulk objected.

“Aw, come on,” Gia pouted. “You guys would say no to a pudding baby like Lokester?”

“He ain’t a baby,” Red pointed out. “He’s a full-grown adult!”

“He’s 16, turning 17, actually,” Gia corrected.

“Either way, he still isn’t a baby,” Jen gave a nod of agreement.

“Oh, is that all?” Gia clapped her hands together. “That’s easy to fix!”

“Wait, fix?” Hulk’s expression twisted into confusion as he watched the girl ran to the unconscious mage.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Uh oh,” Hulk cringed, dragging a hand down his face. “I don’t like where this is going,”}** _

Gia motioned the group to come closer, and when they did, she grinned widely, lifting both of her hands, which sparkled with golden magic.

“Ready?”

“Ready for what, exactly?” Jen quirked an eyebrow.

“For the baby,” Gia then turned back to Loki and waved her hands above his head.

_“Magic, magic,_

_At my words,_

_Reverse thou age_

_Spell out the curse_

_“Remove the memory_

_Take away the charm_

_Show his true colors_

_That mean no harm_

_“Age per moon_

_Till thou true age_

_A babe so fair_

_Awaken, mage!”_

The group gasped as the golden magic from her hands sparked its away around the trickster’s body. They engulfed him from hair to toe until he couldn’t be seen any longer. They then glowed brightly from gold to orange to red.

Once the glow turned red the magic started to slowly move away from the body, fading into the air. It left the group staring down at Loki’s helmet… and a small bundle wrapped in a green blanket beside it.

“What the hell…?” Red‘s jaw dropped.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, okay, I learned my lesson last time I doubted that magic existed,” Red cleared out with a grunt. “but that still doesn’t mean I’m used to it,”}** _

“It’s…” Jen‘s words were faded and stutters as her emerald green eyes widened in shock. “Loki’s a…”

“…baby,” Hulk looked just as shocked his cousin as he stared down at the child now in front of them. “Loki is a baby…”

“Oh my GOD!” Rick gasped before rushing to take the baby in his arms. “Loki is SO cute as a blue baby bundle!”

“Trickster man now… trickster baby?” Skaar was more confused now more than ever. “Skaar no get it. Why turn trickster man into baby?”

“Yeah,” Hulk turned to Gia. “Why did you turn Loki into a kid?”

“Because I know it would be hard for him to warm up to any of you if he’s already grown up,” Gia huffed, crossing her arms together. “And erasing his memories is a tricky spell. I might erase the important stuff, so turning him into a baby you can re-raise as your own was the only way I can convince you guys to take him in,”

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Oh god, she cornered us there,” Hulk let out a hiss. “I mean, we can’t take baby Loki to Asgard, or he’ll be raised badly again, but…” He sighed. “I don’t know if we can raise a kid. I mean, we’re hulks. Overgrown beings that could destroy a building. What else for a kid?”** _

__

_**He adjusted his sitting, so he was now leaning forward on the couch. “But by unfortunate matters, we can’t reject the baby. He’s a baby. Even if he’s Loki, we can’t hurt him more than he was already mentally hurt. We gotta do what’s right,”}** _

“Aw, hi there, Baby Loki,” Rick cooed over the child in his arms, gently pulling on the blanket to take a good look of the kid’s face. “Aww! He’s really so freaking cute! Like… beyond cute!”

“Looks like Rick’s already welcoming him in the family,” Jen chuckled, pointing over to the blue hulk.

“Wait, so are we really doing this?” Red glanced at their leader. “Raising a kid ain’t no joke,”

“I know it’ll be tough for us, but we can’t neglect or abandon him like what Odin did,” Hulk told them then he turned to Gia. “We’ll take him in AS LONG as YOU help us,”

“I’ll come to visit every month on his birthday,” the girl said and went on to explain before they could ask. “You see, my spell changed his aging. As a Frost Giant, he should take at least a century to age, but with my spell, he’s going to age every month, starting next month, where he’ll turn one years old. By the 17th month, a.k.a his 17th birthday, however, his immortality will return, and he’ll age normally again,”

“Why every month?” Hulk questioned.

“That’s just how the spell goes,” Gia shrugged. “Look, I need to keep Thor, the Avengers, SHIELD, and anyone else away from Loki and his tracks. I want to watch him grow far away from trouble and away from lies. So, I’ll offer you a deal; I’ll drive the others off-track while you raise Loki in secret, and in return, I’ll come every month to watch over him, AND I’ll show you guys more of his past sufferings to show you what’s the right way and what’s the wrong way to raise him,” She held out a hand and smiled. “Is that fair?”

“Fair enough,” Hulk nodded and took the hand to shake. “Any advice before you leave?”

“By three months, tell him that he’s adopted and that it’s fine,” Gia told him. “Also tell him what he is and that he isn’t a monster, and don’t forget; NO LYING TO HIM ABOUT HIMSELF. Got it?”

“Tell the truth, and no lying,” Jen gave a nod. “I think we got it,”

“Great!” Gia cheered. “See ya guys next month!”

With that, she disappeared in a poof, leaving the five with the child.

“So… what now?” Red questioned.

“We’re getting baby stuff!” Jen announced.

“And Skaar and I will clear out the spare room for it to be a baby’s room,” Hulk told them. “A-Bomb will watch the baby,”

“Don’t think you need to tell Jones to do that,” Red chuckled, pointing behind him.

“Huh?” Hulk turned and found Rick on the couch, cradling the now-crying baby in his arms. “Uh, Rick?”

“Hulk, shh!” the blue hulk shushed their leader. “Loki needs his rest. The little guy’s still sleepy-weepy,”

“Looks like Blue Boy over there made a bond with the new baby,” Jen snickered then she turned to the exits and pulled on the red hulk’s arm. “Come on, Red. It’s time to shop,”

“Right behind ya, Shulkie,” Red followed after her with a matching grin.

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Looks like things are gonna be pretty different with a baby around,” Red commented with a smirk. “And maybe, just MAYBE, Jones would FINALLY mature because of it,”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“It’s cute how Rick managed to warm up to Baby Loki when the grown-up one tried to kill him just a few minutes ago,” Jen snorted. “but it’s glad to see that Rick’s taking charge of something other than Devil. Just hope he won’t end up like Hulk and become a overprotective super nanny,”}** _

“Come on, Skaar,” Hulk pulled on the wild hulk‘s arm. “Let’s clear the room and get parts to build the baby crib,”

“But… we leave A-Bomb with trickster baby?” Skaar asked with a concerned look.

“If anything happens, he’ll comm us, don’t worry,” Hulk reassured him as he lead him away into the hall. “Besides, Loki is baby. I’m sure things will be fine,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, I’m not really sure if things will be alright,“ Hulk sighed. “I mean, Loki’s a baby, and all of Asgard, especially Thor, would be after us if they ever find out that WE are the ones hiding him out and raising him,” He gave a shrug. “but I guess that’s just life. I know how it feels to be labeled a monster. That’s why I formed the Smashers; to prove to the world that no matter how we look, we’re not the monsters. A kid like Loki now should feel the same way. Being an alien makes you different, but that doesn’t mean it makes you a monster. It just makes us… unique. No matter what anyone says,”** _

__

_**He folded his arms, leaning back on the couch with a smile. “Hulk out,”}** _


	2. Month 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st Month comes and goes, and Rick’s an official dad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah… I’m going by months here. This is going to be full of cuteness! (Hopefully) And full of fluff! Family fluff!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Argh!” Skaar pushed the boxes out of the ex-storage room and into the halls. “Last boxes!”

“Great,” Hulk wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed. “Let’s go take a break then we’ll fix up that crib,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yeah, making a baby’s room is a little more tiring than I thought,” Hulk shrugged nonchalantly. “Guess it’s the effort we’re exerting for this,”}** _

“Skaar hungry,” Skaar licked his lips and tapped his stomach.

“Yeah, I know,” Hulk chuckled as they made their way to the kitchen. “Jen should be back to make dinner soon. For now, just grab whatever you want to munch on, alright?”

Skaar nodded. Hulk gave him a smile then he turned to walk on. They passed the living room, with the green leader being half-suspicious to where the blue hulk could be with baby Loki, and headed to the kitchen. There, they were with a surprise.

“Rick?”

“Hey, guys!” Rick waved at them with his free hand while his other hand had been occupied by Loki, who was laying on the table and playing with the blue hulk’s massive fingers. “Are Jen and Red back yet?”

“No, not yet…” Hulk shook his head as Skaar ran to raid the fridge. “What’s going on with little Loki?”

“The little guy’s getting hungry,” Rick let out a chuckle, grinning as he turned to look back at the baby who was now sucking his fingers. “Aw, he needs a bottle! Yes, he is! Yes, he is!”

Hulk offered his best friend an awkward smile.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, Rick is DEFINITELY hitting the start of parenthood,” Hulk sniggered while he scratched the back of his neck.}** _

“Hey, Rick, what about I take care of Loki while you wait for the others to get back?” the leader of the hulks suggested.

“Erm…” Rick frowned, not even bothering to look up at him. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. Loki can get a little fuzzy…”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Hulk patted his shoulder. “Trust me, I’ll take care of him,”

“I… okay…” Rick hesitantly took back his hand, causing the baby Jotun to whine at the loss. “Aw, don’t worry, my little baby blue. I’ll be back. I just need to get your food, okay?”

Baby Loki moved around, lips quivering and ruby red eyes tearful as he watched the blue hulk take his leave. Once Rick was completely out of sight, the baby started to sob.

“Aw, it’s alright, baby Loki,” Hulk came to his rescue, taking the small child in his huge arms. “Don’t worry. Daddy Rick will be back. Shh, shh, it’s okay…”

His effort didn’t seem to do anything as Loki’s sob got harder. His arms flailed out of control, and Hulk began to panic.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he tried to soothe the baby again. “Rick will be back. I promise,”

Loki didn’t pay him nor his words any attention. His legs flailed in the blanket, his cries turning into wails as his eyes closed to let out the tears.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“O~kay, we’re going to need a LOT of help if we’re going to raise this kid,” Hulk sighed, still holding the wailing baby in his arm.}** _

“Why trickster baby crying?” Skaar asked as he munched on a piece of chicken leg.

“Probably hungry, like what Rick said,” Hulk held out his fingers towards the Jotun child. “Hey, little Loki, want to munch on these? I know that you’re starving, and Jen and Red aren’t back yet, so this is all I can offer,”

Loki seemed to calm down a bit to open his eyes. As soon as he caught the green fingers, he shut his eyes closed and let out another wail.

Hulk gulped and took back his fingers before slowly rocking the baby Jotun in his arm again. Skaar blinked as he grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge, slamming the door shut.

“Baby still crying,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Hulk sighed. “I just hope Jen and Red get back soon…”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“We’re back!” Jen called out as soon as she came in.

Red grumbled, walking behind her with boxes full of baby stuff in his arms. He glared at She-Hulk, his body reddening with steam.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I SWEAR that woman has some grudge against me!” Red snarled. “Jen’s stronger than the men in Vista Verde, but she still makes ME carry the stuff while she walks in to make a grand entrance,” He crossed his arms and fumed. “Some nerve that girl has,”}** _

“Jen! Red!” Rick beamed, running to them with a smile. “You guys got a bottle ready? My little baby blue’s starving!”

“YOUR little baby blue?” Jen raised an eyebrow, amused of the wording.

“Well, I kinda got attached so… eh,” Rick shrugged. “Anyway, you guys got a bottle ready or not?”

“Well…”

“RICK!” The trio turned to see Hulk run into the room, with baby Loki crying in his arms. “He won’t stop! I tried everything! I don’t know what to do!”

“He’s just starving, Hulk!” Rick took the child in his arms immediately. “Aw, it’s okay, little guy. Shh… A-Bomb’s here…”

Loki slowly toned down his crying before opening his eyes to find bright yellow eyes staring down at him. The familiar blueness soothed him, and he was soon calming down, only fuzzing at the grumbling of his stomach.

“I’ve got a bottle!” Jen dug into one of the boxes Red was carrying and held out a bottle full of milk. “Here, Blue Boy,”

“Thanks, Jen,” Rick was about to hand the bottle to the baby when he paused. “Wait, how warm is this?”

“Cooled off after a while, but Red made the mixture while I was driving,” Jen assured him.

“Good,” Rick let out a sigh of relief before giving it to Loki.

The Jotun babe was silenced by the bottle in his mouth. He took in the milk, his eyes slowly closing as he let the mixture down his throat and into his stomach.

“There you go,” Rick beamed the moment the child calmed down. “At least you guys prepared the milk. As a Frost Giant child, I don’t think he should take in things that are hot or too warm,”

“How do you know that?” Jen asked.

“Do you really wanna test and find the consequences later?” Rick raised an eyebrow at the female. “Better safe than sorry,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Great, Hulk seems to be rubbing off on Rick,” Jen groaned. “Where’s the fun if you don’t test it out?”}** _

“Jen, Red, let’s settle the things in the new baby’s room,” Hulk commanded, pointing to the hall. “The place is clear already. Skaar and I just need to make the crib. You guys can set up the rest of the nursery,”

“Got it, cous,” Jen nodded then she made her way out. “Come on, Red! Let’s go!”

Red growled, rolling his eyes before making his way after her, still carrying the boxes in his arms. Hulk chuckled and shook his head then he turned to the blue hulk, who popped the bottle out of the baby’s mouth as soon as it was empty.

“Looks like you really formed a bond with Loki,”

“Ironic, right?” Rick snickered, setting the bottle on the table before positioning Loki properly to pat his back. “Then again, how can anyone say no to this kid? He looks so precious!”

“And it looks like Loki is really attached to you too,” Hulk pointed out.

“How could you tell?” Rick tilted his head, smiling when a burp came from the baby Jotun.

“When you weren’t around, he was crying like mad,” Hulk sighed. “Even when I tried to get him to calm down, he still wanted to be with you,”

“Maybe it’s because I’ve held him first and longer, so he’s grown used to me,” Rick shrugged as he slowly repositioned his hold on Loki. “I bet if you guys held him for a long time too, he’ll get used to all of us,”

“Maybe…” Hulk grinned. “but, for now, I think we better get the nursery done. It looks like Loki had a rough day,”

“Huh?” Rick looked down and blinked in surprise to see the Jotun babe slumbering peacefully in his arms. “Oh. I guess I’ll have to stay here and watch over him, huh?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Hulk smiled.

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

****

**_“Honestly, fatherhood suits Rick,” Hulk gave a chuckle.}_ **

“Hey, Greenie!” Red peered from behind a wall, calling out to Hulk. “Skaar is going to slash the crib apart if you don’t come here right now!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hulk rolled his eyes, sparing the blue hulk a smile before heading off to help.

Maybe things were going to be fine after all.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was midnight when the cries of a Jotun babe echoed through the base.

Jen woke up with a jump, groaning and moving her blanket up to her face to block the noise. Skaar growled and buried his face into his pillow to try to continue sleeping. Hulk grumbled in his sleep before reaching out for the earmuffs he had prepared earlier.

Red, on the other hand, grabbed another pillow from below his bed and turned to the side, placing the spare pillow on his other ear. When the crying intensified, he let out a snarl.

“Yo, JONES!” He pounded on the wall, causing the blue hulk to jump and sit up on his bed. “Get your kid under control! Or I swear, I’m gonna—“

“Yeah, yeah,” Rick stretched before getting up, pushing his blanket aside to get on his feet. “I’ll see what’s wrong. Don’t stress your ass out,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I honestly don’t understand why Red is so grumpy,” Rick sighed. “I mean, Loki’s a baby. Babies cry, so it’s no surprise that Loki’s going to cry. There’s no other way to tell us if there’s something wrong or not,”}** _

Rick yawned as he made his way out of the room and into the nursery. He passed the stuff crowded up on the floor and series of empty bottles on the shelf as he found his way to the crib.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright,” he reached out and carried the baby in his arms. “It’s okay, my little baby blue. I’m here… shh…”

Loki’s crying decreased into sobs as he was held and leaned gently onto the blue hulk’s chest. He squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable.

Rick noticed the Jotun baby’s discomfort and took a sniff. “Ah, looks like it’s time for a change, huh?”

He turned on the Nightlight near the cribthen he gently carried Loki to the changing table. He prepared a bottle of milk and left it on the other table to cool off before turning to give the Jotun baby a fresh clean diaper.

“And… there,” Rick gave Loki a smile, which the child returned with a giggle, arms flailing up to him. “D’aww, who’s my adorable baby blue? You are! Aw, yes, you are,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“No, no, no, I am NOT getting attaching to baby Loki,” Rick crossed his arms with an in-denial pout. “Totally not. Definitely not,”}** _

Loki responded with a laugh, ruby red eyes sparkling and glowing in the dimness of the room. He soon stuffed his hand into his mouth and let out a small whimper.

“Aw, hungry again?” Rick chuckled and took the babe into one of his arms then he grabbed the bottle from the table.

Loki took the milk happily, suckling on the bottle with half-idled eyes. As soon as the bottle was empty, his eyes were starting to fall in exhaustion.

“Sleepy baby,” Rick grinned and placed the bottle on the table then after giving a pat to burp him, he carried the Jotun child to the crib.

He set him down on the soft mattress and placed the blanket halfway. He then pressed a kiss on the baby’s forehead.

“Goodnight, my little baby blue,”

Loki yawned and closed his eyes to fall into slumber.

Rick smiled and turned to grab the bottle and leave. He made his way out and headed to the kitchen. After washing the bottle with some warm water (to disinfect, of course), his ears picked up the sound of familiar crying.

“Oh no…” he let out a sigh and placed the bottle on a towel to dry it off then he ran back to the nursery.

And lo and behold, Loki was in his crib, wailing louder than earlier. His blanket was tossed to the side as frost began to appear from the bars of the crib.

“Oh, Loki,” Rick came to the rescue and took the babe in his arms. “Shh, shh. It’s okay, baby. What’s wrong? Too hot? Too crowded? Blanket’s too warm? Place too dark? Too bright? Or is it too quiet?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“What?” Rick gave the camera a nonchalant look. “I’m already up, so I might as well help the baby out. It’s definitely NOT because I’ve grown attached to him, and now I’m worried about his well being,” He shook his head repeatedly. “Nope! Definitely NOT,”}** _

Loki looked up at the blue hulk with misty eyes, hands clawing his torso. His cries subsided, and he turned to face the blue chest, feet curled up to cuddle.

“Aw, did you just miss me?” Rick chuckled and gently brushed his chin over the baby’s patch of black hair.

Loki cooed in response, hand reaching out for his chin. Rick took it as a ‘yes’ and sighed.

“Okay, okay, I think I know how to deal with this,” He used his spare arm to grab a bag and quickly stuffed it with bottles, diapers, water, and powdered milk.

He slung the bag over his spare shoulder then he turned off the nightlight and left the nursery. He tiptoed through the halls and found his way to his room. He set the bag down on the floor and went to his bed, gently taking Loki with him.

“Feeling better?”

“Goo,” Loki babbled before his eyes closed into slumber.

Rick’s smile widened and held the baby closer. “Goodnight again, my little baby blue,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hulk woke up unexpectedly at 2 AM, feeling rather thirsty.

He took off his earmuffs and set it down on the bedside table before getting himself up. He let out a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen. As he poured himself a glass of water, he spotted a clean bottle on the towel.

“Huh,” he walked over to feel the warm surface of the bottle and gave a shrug. “Guess Loki got hungry,”

He proceeded to drink his water and wash the cup. He kept the cup then he made his way back to his room.

As he did, he heard light snoring coming from Rick’s bedroom, whose door was strangely open. He turned to it and approached the room. He was about to close the door when he stared at the most wonderful sight inside.

Rick was sleeping on his bed, blanket underneath him while baby Loki slept in his arms, curled up and cuddled up against the blue hulk. The Jotun had his head down against the other’s chest, moving closer towards him to feel more of his warmth. Hulk smiled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Rick is still a teenager. He’s still young and immature,” Hulk chuckled. “but when it comes to looking after Loki, he seemed to know exactly what to do. I don’t know if Gia casted a spell to do that, but I don’t really mind. As long as Loki is getting raised right, and Rick is maturing because of this, I believe that everything is going to be just fine,”}** _

“Goodnight, you two,” Hulk whispered as he slowly pulled on the doorknob and quietly closed the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun rose at the east in the desert of Mexico. In the Hulk Gamma Base, an alarm rang out before being put down by a huge red hand.

“Time to get up,” Red grumbled as he sat up and yawned, stretching then he turned to get up and start the day.

He grabbed a trumpet from nearby and began to blow, the noise echoing around his room (and possibly the whole base).

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“As a general in the army, I was expected to be up before or at the break of dawn, always,” Red grinned. “It became a body clock and a habit, even after I became a hulk, plus it’s entertaining ‘cause it annoys Greenie so much,”}** _

“Now for some early exercise,” Red dropped the trumpet and made his way out of his room.

He was on his way to the training room when he passed the nursery. He paused his marching and turned to see the door wide open. Confused, he peeked inside, and his eyes widened to see the crib empty.

“Ah shit—“ he hissed before running to the other rooms. “Shulkie! Shaggy! Greenie! Jones! The baby’s gone!”

“WHAT?!” Jen ran out of the room, hair ruffled and in a mess (bed hair, lol).

“Where trickster baby go?!” Skaar jumped out of his room, sword swinging. “Skaar find trickster baby!”

“Can you all shut up?” Hulk snarled, coming out of his room and ruffling his messy bed hair as he let out an exhausted yawn. “It’s too early for this,”

“The trickster baby’s gone, Jade Jaws!” Red scowled. “We need to find him! Stat!”

“Calm down,” Hulk groaned, shaking his head out of tiredness. “I know where he is,”

“You do?” Jen’s eyes widened as she took out a brush to fix her hair. “Where?”

“Follow me,” Hulk motioned them to come after him as he made his way to Rick’s room. “but shh! They’re probably still asleep, even with the loud shouting you hulks were doing,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Tsk,” Red scoffed. “Greenie just ain’t a morning person,” He then rolled his eyes. “We weren’t THAT loud,”}** _

The green male hulk gently gripped on the doorknob and turned it carefully before quietly pushing the door open. He gave the group another shushing motion then he motioned them to come closer. They all leaned in and gasped.

Rick and baby Loki were still asleep, but their positions had changed. The Jotun child was laying down face-first, cuddling up with his arms and legs all curled up on the chest of the blue hulk, who was snoozing off while subconsciously laying his arms on the baby’s back protectively.

“…” the three hulks were all stunned.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“THEY ARE SO FREAKING CUTE!” Jen squealed. “I’m TOTALLY taking a picture of this! I’m SO glad Rick’s cameras got this for his web show!”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Skaar must resist!” Skaar trembled in resisted excitement. “but A-Bomb and trickster baby adorable!”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Damn, Jones, you suddenly became the father of someone who just tried to kill you yesterday!” Red cackled. “And I thought having a dino for a pet was going to be weird enough!”}** _

“Shh,” Hulk shushed the three before they could say anything. “Let them rest. We’ll wake them up later,”

With that, he closed the door and dragged the other hulks down the hall.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{One week later}_

“Hey there, hulk fans!” Rick greeted into one of the cameras as he stood in the middle of the living room. “A-Bomb here, and I welcome you all to… ‘Domestic Smashers’!”

“Domestic Smashers?” Jen looked up from the tablet she was using, raising an eyebrow at the blue hulk. “Couldn’t think of anything else?”

“Yeah, I ran out of names,” Rick grinned guiltily. “but to be fair, we’re the Agents of SMASH, and we’re raising a baby. Sounds pretty domestic to me,”

“You sure that it’s a good idea to put Loki in your web show, Rick?” Hulk asked as he came into the room. “Might give away the whole ‘secret life’ thing,”

“Don’t worry, big guy, I edit these things, so they won’t broadcast EVERYTHING they film,” Rick assured him. “I’ll just explain that Loki was a baby exposed with Gamma energy, and that we named him after Loki because I’m the one taking care of him mostly, and I love to prank, so I named him after the God of Tricks,”

“What kind of excuse is that?” Red huffed.

“It’s the only excuse we got, unless you want Thor to come after us,” Hulk stated.

“Thor knows how to watch my web shows?” Rick let out a gasp, staring at his best friend in disbelief.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Hulk shrugged. “but it’s good to be prepared,”

“ANYWAY, hey there there, my little boy blue!” Rick moved the camera to face the Jotun baby (about 3 months physically but smarter than a usual 3 month-old baby), who was sitting in a playpen in the living room with four large mats and toys on the floor and plastic fences around him. “Say hi to the camera!”

“Goo-goo ba!” Loki babbled, clapping his small hands together as his ruby red eyes beamed with joy.

“D’aww, isn’t he cute?” Rick cooed as he stepped into the mat then he picked up the child, who was grasping a doll in his arms, and set him on his lap. “What’cha got there, little Loki?”

“Bla-boo-ba!” Loki held out a Hulk doll.

“Aw, you’re a hulk fan too, aren’t you, my little baby blue?” Rick chuckled. “Well, aren’t we all?”

“Noo ga,” Loki shook his head and shook the doll in his hand, causing the doll to turn blue. “Boo goo!”

“Aw, you’re an A-Bomb fan?” Rick smirked and cuddled the baby in his arms. “That is SO adorable!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Day by day, Loki’s attachment to Rick is growing,” Hulk sighed. “And I don’t know whether to be amused or concerned,”}** _

“Hey, Blue Boy, guess who else wants your attention?” Jen grinned, pointing to the door as a huge red dinosaur barged into the room.

“Devil!” Rick’s eyes lit up, but his smile soon faltered the closer the Dino got, prompting him to jump to his feet with Loki still in his arms. “Gah! Wait, boy! Wait! STOP!”

Devil Dinosaur came to a stop, tongue out and panting. Rick let out a sigh of relief before slowly approaching the dino.

“Devil, we’ve got someone new staying with us,” he slowly told him as he lifted the baby to show it to the dinosaur. “Devil, this is little Loki. He’s the new member of the Smashers. Loki, this is our pet dino, Devil Dinosaur. Say hi, little one,”

“Ga boo-ga!” Loki waved his hands towards the red dino’s muzzle. “Bi-ba goo!”

Devil blinked at the child before brushing his muzzle against the Jotun child’s cheek. Loki squealed and hugged the dinosaur’s muzzle. Devil looked delighted as he licked the baby’s cheek, causing the Jotun to cheer again.

“D’aww, that’s so cute!” Rick’s grin stretched from ear to ear. “They’re getting along SO well!”

“That’s a first,” Hulk chuckled as he approached them.

“Looks like Devil’s really warming up to Loki as much as Rick is,” Jen pointed out amusingly.

“He ain’t the only one,” Red snorted, pointing behind him as Skaar ran into the room.

“Where Skaar Nephew Baby?!” He exclaimed.

“Gi-bo ba!” Loki cries out, turning to the wild hulk with a wide smile.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“One hour of babysitting, and we all fell head over heels for our ex-enemy,” Red let out a sigh. “Then again, the kid’s adorable, and his magic’s amazing. It’s unstable, yeah, but still pretty amazing,”}** _

“AW!” Skaar dashed in front of the baby and made a funny face. “Who Skaar favorite nephew?! Baby Loki is! And who Baby Loki favorite hulk?”

“Da-doo bi!” Loki held out the now A-Bomb doll.

“Of course,” Jen rolled her eyes.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Rick might be his favorite hulk, but I’m pretty that I’m Loki’s favorite aunt,” Jen grinned. “Well, technically, I’m his ONLY aunt so far, but still. The best and the ONLY aunt he’ll ever need,”}** _

“This, hulk fans, is what you call a happy, SMASHY family,” Rick claimed into the camera.

“Goo-di-bo!” Loki giggled, hand raising for green magic to appear out of his hands.

“Aww!” The hulks cooed.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“The Loki that we’re raising is nothing like the one we met so far,” Hulk let out a chuckle. “It looks like Gia was right, and that Odin messed him up BIG time. I just hope we raise him better than the All-Father could,”}** _

“Aaa…” Loki released a yawn, eyes droopy as his head began to fall.

“Aw, my little baby blue is sleepy-weepy-woo,” Rick repositioned to hold him snuggled up in his arms. “Guess it’s time for a nap,”

“Is it just me, or is Rick getting a little too… attached to Loki?” Jen questioned as they watched the blue hulk carry the Jotun off.

“Too attached? Ha!” Red snickered. “More like too overprotective, just like Jade Jaws over here,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I’m not even kidding,” Red shook his head. “I mean, just two days ago, Skaar and I were babysitting Loki while Jones, Shulkie and Greenie left to buy more baby stuff. Loki got upset and missed Jones, so he was crying like crazy. Skaar and I didn’t know what to do and tried to entertain him by playing with him. When we got back from getting his toys, he had fallen off the crib and onto the floor, head first. We tried to help him by putting an ice pack on his head. The others came back, Jones got mad, and… let’s just say that Skaar’s missing a sword, and I need to build a new gun,”** _

__

_**He looked around then he moved closer to the camera to whisper. “The Rookie threw them in lava, right in front of us. We’re just lucky WE didn’t get thrown in with the weapons. Seriously, I’ve never seen Jones THAT angry in all my time workin’ with him,”}** _

“He’s acting like a dad, Red,” Hulk pointed out. “I remember Betty telling me how overprotective YOU were when she was little,”

“Eh, point taken,” Red shrugged.

“Well, I better start on lunch while Loki’s taking a nap,” Jen turned to leave, a grin on her face.

“The rest of us have to make sure that the base’s security is stable, in case someone tries to break in and steal Loki,” Hulk spoke.

“Yeah!” Skaar placed a fist on his chest and gave a nod. “Skaar protect Nephew Baby!”

“On it, Jade Jaws,” Red nodded then they separated to check on security.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{Another week later}_

Loki’s body was 6 months old by then, and he had started to crawl around the play pen. His mind, however, was too advanced for his body, and he was soon climbing OVER the fence, on the wall, and over everything before any of the hulks could stop him.

“We’re gonna need bigger fences for his playpen,” Hulk let out an exasperated sigh as he cupped the baby Jotun off the table for the 5th time that week. “And for his crib too,”

“He’s in the exploring stage, Hulk,” Rick shrugged, taking the child from his best friend’s hands. “Can’t blame him if he’s so small, and everything here is so big,”

“Still,” Jen frowned. “We need to make sure he doesn’t leave the base without us noticing. I mean, that’s the problem; he’s so small that he could fit into the vents!”

“Not to mention that the Avengers just got word that Loki escaped from his prison in Asgard, and Thor is hunting him down as we speak,” Hulk added. “We have to make sure he stays inside no matter what,”

“But what can we do to make him stay still?” Red wondered. “His toys ain’t doing their duty anymore. Not even the horse doll Shulkie bought for him,”

“Hulk, did Thor tell you and the Avengers any stories or anything at all that Loki in the past might’ve loved when he was a kid?” Rick asked. “Maybe it could still work for him now,”

“Well…” Hulk pursed his lips. “He did tell us that Loki loved books. While Thor and his Asgardian pals went off on adventures, Loki would stay inside and read,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Thor told us that one when we asked if there was anything distracting past Loki from escaping prison and seeking his vengeance on us,” Hulk explained. “Turns out that books that the All-Mother had given him did the trick,”}** _

“Where are we going to get a whole collection of books many enough for Loki to read and stay inside?” Jen questioned.

“We can always start with children books and start buying him more advanced books when he gets older,” Rick suggested as he grabbed Loki before he could crawl over his shoulder.

“And we’ll make a book shelf to store all of the books we’re going to get him,” Hulk added.

“There’s a bookstore in Vista Verde,” Jen offered. “I’ll go get some children books while you boys build the bookshelf,”

“Good idea,” Hulk gave a nod then he turned to leave. “Skaar, hey the pieces we need from the new storage room. Red, help him out while I clear some space in the nursery for the bookshelf,”

“And I’ll put this little guy down for a nap,” Rick stated as Loki began to doze off in his arms.

And the whole crawling problem was solved with the one hundred books (and counting) now stuffed at the corner of the nursery.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{3rd week}_

“Say Pa-Pa,”

“Ba-loo-ba!”

“No, Loki,” Rick shook his head. “Say Pa-Pa,”

“Ga-gi loba!” Loki (physically 9 months old) giggled, chewing on the hair of the She-Hulk doll in his hands.

“Oh, Loki,” Rick sighed and slumped back on the couch in defeat. “I give up,”

“Give up on what, Rick?” Hulk asked, approaching his best friend.

“On Loki,” Rick groaned. “I can’t get him to say anything,”

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, I’ll finally admit it; I AM getting attached to him,” Rick let out a sigh. “We got so close that I started to see him as a son, and I thought that maybe… JUST MAYBE… I can be a better father than Odin was,” He turned away and hugged himself. “Maybe I was wrong,”}** _

“I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong, Hulk,”

“You’re not doing anything wrong,” Hulk assured him, patting the blue hulk’s shoulder. “You take care of him like a real dad does. It’s just… it might take longer for him to warm up to us. I mean, Loki was probably decades old in his past life when he warmed up to his past family. And there’s four of us acting like his parent, but we know that YOU are the only one whom he would trust to be his parent,”

“Whatever you say…” Rick set Loki off his lap and placed him on the couch then he slowly stood up and slouched as he walked away and into the halls.

Hulk frowned as he watched the blue hulk leave.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I know Rick was FINALLY admitting his newfound fatherly love for Baby Loki, but I didn’t know how badly it was affecting him,” Hulk folded his arms with a sigh. “We need to do something to help him out, and fast,”}** _

“Hey, Hulk, what’s up with Rick?” Jen asked as she came into the living room with Red and Skaar at her heels.

“Yeah, we saw Jones heading to his room looking all sad,” Red observed. “What happened?”

“Loki’s still not speaking, and Rick REALLY wants him to call him his dad,” Hulk sighed. “We need to do something to help,”

“It takes a while for a baby to speak,” Jen chuckled, eyeing the Jotun, who was now gathering all his dolls and cuddling them.

“Yeah, Jones can’t expect Loki to speak until he’s a year old,” Red nodded in agreement.

“Loki is mentally older, we all know that,” Hulk pointed out.

“Maybe Nephew Baby shy to speak to A-Bomb,” Skaar suggested.

“Maybe…” Hulk pursed his lips together. “We still need to do something about this. I mean, we all raised him, but we don’t know who he completely refers to as a parent,”

“He obviously thinks Jones is his dad,” Red pointed out.

“We’ll see,” Hulk grinned. “I’ve got a plan. We’ll all sit in a circle around Loki and call for him to come to us. Whoever he goes to will be the one he refers as a parent. Or at least the one he trusts the most,”

“Could work,” Jen gave a nod. “I’ll go get Rick,”

“Great,” Hulk turned to the others as his cousin left the room. “Red, get the extra mats in case Loki falls when he crawls. Skaar, set Loki in the middle,”

“Got it,” Red saluted while Skaar nodded.

Hulk smiled as he watched them do their jobs. He then turned to grab the cameras floating and moved them closer to where they were going to execute the plan.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Will this work? Maybe, maybe not,” Hulk shrugged. “But hopefully, this’ll let us see who he really is the closest to,”}** _

“Mats? check!” Red confirmed with a thumbs up.

“Nephew Baby on mat!” Skaar announces as he set Loki down in the middle of the mats.

“Great,” Hulk beamed. “We just need Rick and Jen then we can start,”

“Bad news,” Jen sighed, entering the room with a frown. “Rick went invisible on me when I tried to call him, and now I don’t know where he is,”

“Hmm…” Hulk thought for a while before snapping his fingers. “Ah! I know. Let’s go on with the plan and see what happens,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“My theory on Rick being Loki’s dad would be from three weeks ago,” Hulk explained as a picture of Hulk holding a wailing Loki appeared on the upper right side of the screen. “When Loki only sees us and doesn’t get told by Rick that he’s leaving but coming back, he does a tantrum that echoes all throughout the base. It’s the only thing that baits Rick at the moment, so we’ll just hope for the best,”}** _

The four hulks surrounded the child and sat down around him. Loki looked up from his dolls to see them towering over and around him. His eyes widened as he froze.

“Hey there, little Loki,” Hulk started to coax the baby as the cameras filmed from behind and from the sides. “Come to Uncle Hulk,”

“No, NO!” Skaar bellowed, clapping loudly with his hands. “Nephew Baby come to Uncle Skaar! Love Uncle Skaar!”

“Ignore those two and come to me, your favorite Uncle Red!” Red grinned, his voice louder than Hulk but more tamed than Skaar. “Come on, little rookie. Come to your Uncle Red!”

“Oh no, boys!” Jen shook her head with a smirk. “Little Loki loves Aunt Jen! Yes, you do! Don’t you want to come to Aunt Jen?!”

The four then rambled on, their voices getting louder and louder. It soon became too loud for Loki, and the Jotun child ended up crying, alerting the hulks.

“NEPHEW BABY SAD!” Skaar cried out in alarm. “MAKE NEPHEW BABY HAPPY AGAIN!”

The noise startled Loki more, and he soon let go of the dolls as he wailed and flailed his arms around. Frost crawled up all around the living room walls and floors, causing the temperature to suddenly drop.

“Aw, little Loki, what’s wrong?” Jen shivered, but she tried to go to the baby to comfort him.

“Goo ba! Bi be ba!” Loki let out babbles, each time getting louder and louder. “Doo da! Go ga da!…”

With every yell, the frost intensified, and the wails got louder and louder. The whole room was soon covered with frost, leaving the group, sans Hulk, distraught and panicky.

Finally, Loki let out the word Hulk hope for.

“P… P… PA-PA!”

This silenced the three other hulks. Hulk gave a proud smile before turning to the hall.

“RICK! Loki needs you!”

“What?!” Large footsteps ran to the room then out appeared Rick from invisibility by the entrance to the hall. “What happened to him?! What did you guys do?!”

“It ain’t our fault!” Red raised his hands up in defense. “I swear!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Red shuddered. “I swear Jones getting mad to the limit is one of the most unforgettable things I’ll ever see,”}** _

“He got startled,” Hulk explained to his best friend. “We must have been a little too loud,”

“PA-PA! PA-PA!” Loki soon cried out, turning towards the blue hulk. “PA-PA, MISS-A!”

Rick gasped, eyes widening and jaw dropping in surprise as he froze on the spot. “W-What did he… call me…?”

“PA-PA! PA-PA! PA-PA!” Loki slowly stood up and made his way to the blue hulk on shaky legs. “PA-PA, MISS-A!”

“Oh my god,” Rick fell to his knees, arms wide open. “Yes, my little baby blue, it’s me. It’s Papa. Come to Papa!”

“PAPA! PAPA!” Loki’s cries were more hopeful as he slowly found his way towards the blue hulk.

“Yeah, that’s it!” Rick grinned as he encouraged the little Jotun to come closer. “Keep going, baby. Almost there,”

“Papa!” Loki nearly tumbled, but he managed to keep his balance before continuing forward.

“Almost… almost,” Rick held his breath, arms out to catch the baby Jotun, who fell into his hands immediately. “Gotcha!”

“Papa!” Loki flailed his own arms out towards the blue hulk. “Miss-A!”

“D’aww, did you miss me, my little baby blue Loki?” Rick smiled and pulled back to hold the child in his arms.

“Miss-A Papa,” Loki nodded in response.

“I missed you too,” Rick hugged him close to him. “I won’t leave you again. I promise,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{ONE MONTH}_

“GOOD MORNING, MY LITTLE BABY BLUE!” Rick cheered, holding a small cake with a lit-up candle in his hand as he neared the crib. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“PAPA! PAPA!” One-month old (physically 1 year old but mentally older) Loki jumped up from his crib and clapped his hands together.

“Yep, it’s Papa!” Rick grinned before placing the cake closer to the Jotun child. “Happy birthday!”

“Ber-dee-ay?” Loki tilted his head curiously. “Wha Ber-dee-ay?”

“It’s a day to celebrate your birth,” Rick explained then he pointed to the candle on the cake. “And you blow the flame out when you make a wish!”

“Me wisi?” Loki’s ruby red eyes lit up. “Wisi wha?”

“For anything you want!” Rick smiled brightly. “But don’t tell anyone what you wished for, or it won’t ever come true!”

“Oh…” Loki gave a nod of understanding then he turned to the cake. “Me now wisi?”

“Sure thing, buddy!” Rick placed the cake in front of the Jotun, but not too close, so it doesn’t burn the baby. “Just close your eyes and make your wish!”

Loki shut his eyes tightly then he blew against the flame, spitting out a little until the fire was out.

“YAY!” Rick picked up his kid into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Good job, kiddo!”

Loki cheered and looked up at his adoptive father happily. His eyes were sparkling under the light of the sun coming from the window, causing the blue hulk to coo.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“D’aww! It’s already been a month, and my baby’s already a year old!” Rick sniffled his happy tears, wiping them away from his eyes. “I’m so proud!”}** _

“Come on, buddy!” Rick soon carried him out of the nursery. “Your Aunt Jen and your uncles have a surprise for you!”

“Soo-pies?” Loki looked curious. “Fo me?”

“Of course! It’s your birthday, after all,” Rick laughed.

“Yay!” Loki giggled. “Soo-pies fo me! Soo-pies fo me!”

“That’s right, my little baby blue!” Rick pressed his cheek against the Jotun’s forehead before gasping, suddenly pulling back as he came to a stop. “Woah there!”

“Huh?” Loki’s eyebrows furrowed as he noticed his father in distress. “Wha wong?”

“Hang on a minute, kiddo…” Rick set the cake down on the ground then he traced his thumb over on the baby’s forehead, moving it over the markings until his finger felt a familiar bump by the sides. “Oh my god! Your horns are growing!

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh MY GOD!” Rick paced back and forth, eyes full of worry amazement, shocked and worry. “His horns are GROWING! He’s going to grow up SO fast! OMG!”}** _

“Me hons?” Loki blinked up in confusion. “Wha hons, Papa?”

“Horns are these things,” Rick gently guided his adoptive child’s own hand over the small bump on each of the sides of his (Loki’s) forehead. “They’re what make you special, like my own spikes,”

“Wealy?” Loki gasped. “Me pesal?”

“Very special,” Rick smiled with a nod, kissing his forehead gently while making sure he doesn’t touch the horns. “I love you, my little baby blue,”

“Me av u to, Papa,” Loki flashed him a soft smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Cake’s all done!” Jen exclaimed, taking a two-layer cake with blue frosting on top from the kitchen counter.

“Table’s all set,” Hulk spoke up as he placed the last plate on the dining table.

“And balloons all placed around the place,” Red let out an exhausted breath after tying up the last balloon and letting it float on the ceiling. “Damn, Greenie, this is some party,”

“It’s Loki’s first birthday, and the kid’s mentally older than he looks,” Hulk chuckled. “He’ll be expecting SOMETHING from us,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, no one told Loki what a birthday is before, but it’s better that we celebrate it in case he actually sees it live or in the Internet when he grows older,” Hulk winced. “It’s for his own happiness,”}** _

“Hey, who’s in charge of the presents again?” Jen asked, placing the cake in the center of the table.

“Devil’s making sure that a curious Loki doesn’t see the boxes,” Red replied with a snort. “Skaar’s still out picking a present of his own,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“No, I don’t know what kind of crazy gift Skaar has for our new nephew,” Red shook his head. “and no, I don’t wanna know,”}** _

“He better be back soon,” Hulk grinned as footsteps came from the halls. “It looks like the Father and Son are coming,”

“Let’s hide!” Jen cried out, turning off the lights then the three hulks ran around to hide.

“Hello?” Rick’s voice echoed through the living room as he entered, carrying Loki with him. “Any hulks here?”

Jen silenced the two until the blue hulk was in the middle of the room. She then turned on the lights before they all jumped out.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOKI!”

“Ah!” Loki jumped in surprise before squealing. “Ehehehe! Unc Huk, Unc Re an Aun Je soo-pies me!”

“That’s right, little buddy,” Hulk chuckled and placed a small party hat on the Jotun child. “Happy birthday!”

“Who wants birthday cake?!” Jen motioned to the table.

“Woah, TWO birthday cakes?!” Rick laughed as he set the cake in his hand down on the table. “It really IS your birthday, my little boy blue!”

“What do you wanna do first, little Rookie?” Red grinned as he took hold of the baby. “Presents or cake?”

“Ake! Ake!” Loki giggled, clapping his hands together.

“Cake it is!” Red set the Jotun down on his high chair then he took out the lighter from a drawer and lit up the candles on the bigger cake. “Time to make your wish!”

Loki shut his eyes tightly, tongue sticking out cutely before he blew on the candles with a laugh. Jen snapped a picture the whole time while Rick recorded everything in his cameras.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“What? I’ve been doing a family scrap book since Loki came here,” Jen shrugged nonchalantly. “Might be useful for us JUST in case,”}** _

“What did you wish for, Loki?” Hulk asked the child.

“No, Unc Huk,” Loki pouted and shook his head. “Papa sey wisi no com tru,”

“That’s right, big guy,” Rick cackled, patting his best friend on the shoulder. “His wish won’t come true if he tells,”

“Gift time!” Jen exclaimed, making Red chuckle.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Don’t know who’s having more fun, Loki or us,” Red snorted.}** _

“Yay! Gif!” Loki let out a squeal.

“Oh Devil!” Hulk called out. “Time to bring the gifts out!”

Suddenly, Devil burst into the room, a sack of presents in his mouth as his tail swished happily. He set the sack down and went over to lick Loki’s cheek, causing the Jotun to cheer.

“Devi!” He wrapped his arms around the dinosaur’s muzzle. “Ank u fo gif!”

“Let’s open mine first!” Red cried out, taking out a huge box from inside the sack and handing it to the baby. “Here ya go, little Rookie!”

“Yay!” Loki took the box and let it land on his feet then after staring at it, he turned to the blue hulk. “Ep pease,”

“No problem, kiddo,” Rick smiled and happily ripped the wrapping paper.

Loki removed the lid (with a hint of struggle) then he reached in and took out a huge, long gamma-induced gun. “Ooh! I av it!”

“RED!” Rick snatched the weapon from his son’s hands and put it away before glaring up at the red hulk. “He’s still a year old! You can’t give him a dangerous gift like THIS!”

“Don’t be a super nanny like Jade Jaws over here, Jones,” Red huffed. “Loki would be able to use that thing if you train him to,”

“Let’s… get to opening my gift,” Jen snickered and took a small rectangle-shaped object from the sack to give to the Jotun. “Happy Birthday, Loki!”

“Ooh!” Loki took the gift and gave it to his father, who ripped the wrapping paper to reveal what was inside. “Ook! Ook! Yay!”

“A… spell book? Really, Jen?” Rick stared at the female hulk with a raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry, Rick, it’s only a book of basic spells,” Jen assured the blue hulk with a wave. “Loki’s Seidr magic is getting powerful. Soon, he’ll need to practice his magic on some spells to enhance and stabilize them,”

“But… he’s still a year old, Jen,” Rick frowned, looking unsure.

“Don’t worry, Rick, they’re only BASIC spells in that book,” Jen gave him a reassuring smile. “Nothing too dangerous. Nothing too powerful,”

“Okay…” Rick sighed in defeat, setting the book down next to the gun. “but I’m going to let him read it when he’s one and a half years old,”

“Fair enough,” Jen let out groan.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Hulk better stop giving Blue Boy parenting lessons, or I’m going to lose my mind!” Jen hissed.}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Hey!” Hulk frowned. “FYI, Jen, I’m not giving Rick any lessons. He does it all naturally,”}** _

“Alright, my gift is up,” Hulk grabbed a box with a bow and tossed it to the Jotun.

“Yay!” Loki gave the box to his son, who ripped it up and opened it then gave it back, prompting the kid to reach in and take out the present. “Ball!”

“A crystal ball, actually,” Hulk clarified before turning to the other hulks. “Gia said that she couldn’t make it since Thor knows her and is on her tail as we speak, so she sent me this to show Loki part of who he is,”

“I… don’t know, Hulk,” Rick looked uneasy. “He read a children’s book about an adopted kid just three days ago, and even if he was talking in babbles, he managed to ask me questions about it. I answered them, making me admit to him that HE was adopted. It upset him, but I managed to tell him that I still love him even if he was adopted. He was still unconvinced for the whole day the next day, but we’re good now, I think,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“WHO the hell wrote a CHILDREN’S book about the adopted kids?!” Red ranted.}** _

“The truth is better told early than late, Rick,” Jen pointed out.

“And it won’t be everything, I promise,” Hulk grasped his best friend’s shoulder gently. “It’ll just be how he was separated by his real father. The rest will be for next month,”

“Well…” Rick still looked unsure, but before he could say anything, there was a giant BOOM!

They all jumped and turned to see Skaar bursting in, holding a bull’s horn in his hands while he rode on the said bull, who was raging mad. Loki cheered in amusement while the four had their jaws dropped.

“YEAH!” Skaar cried out. “Skaar get bull for nephew baby!”

“Oh my god, Skaar…” Red pinched his temples in irritation as Hulk and Jen face-palmed while Rick took a step back to shield Loki.

It was going to be a LONG birthday…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Mmm… Papa…” Loki yawned, leaning against his adoptive father’s chest as he cuddled the stuffed Jotun doll (Rick’s homemade present) in his arms. “Tyrd…”

“It HAS been a long day, hasn’t it, little buddy?” Rick chuckled, holding the baby Jotun tighter before pressing a kiss on the child’s forehead. “Time for bed?”

“Yea,” Loki nodded as his eyes started to drop. “Me seepy…”

“You go take him to bed,” Hulk told the blue hulk. “We’ll clean up the mess,”

“Thanks, Hulk,” Rick gave him a smile then he turned to take the kid to bed.

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Jen let out a chuckle then she turned to Skaar trying to wrangle the bull from fighting Devil. “Well… except for the bull,“

“Yo, Shaggy! Get rid of that thing!” Red scowled at the wild hulk.

“NO!” Skaar snarled in response. “Bull Skaar’s gift to nephew baby!”

“The bull’s horn’s enough! We don’t need the whole damn thing!”

“ANYWAY,” Jen rolled her eyes from them as she grabbed a broom. “I’m so glad that Loki too the whole kidnapping thing well, even though I don’t know if he understood it well,”

“He understood it, I can tell,” Hulk assured her with a smile. “And I can also tell that he doesn’t care. Rick raised him fine, with no bias whatsoever. Just the hope that he won’t turn as bad as his past self will,”

“I hope your right, cous,” Jen sighed and turned to start sweeping the place.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“It’s amazing how far we can go in just a matter of weeks,” Hulk chuckled. “This whole thing started with most of us not trusting baby Loki. Rick stuck by his side the whole time, thus they got close to the fact that he was practically replacing Odin as Loki’s dad. Probably for the best. Odin was the worst,”** _

__

_**He repositioned himself to sit up, both hands on his lap as he smiled. “A whole month, and Loki charmed us all. I’ve got no doubt that Rick would be a great father. And I’ve got no doubt that Loki is in the right place. I still got doubts that we could ever raise him as properly as a normal family can, but to be fair, our family is far from normal. We have five hulks and one alien Jotun baby, but that’s the best part of our family; we’re all different, but we still look out for each other, no matter what. Hulk out,”}** _


	3. Month 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Hulk’s lines at the end of each chapter is a little cringe-worthy, but hey, I’m trying XD
> 
> Also, chapters might be shorter because this is Loki’s life, and it’s not always entertaining. Btw, this is September. Last month is August.
> 
> ENJOY!

_{1 Month and 1 Week}_

“PAPA! PAPA!”

“Hmm?” Rick turned from his tablet to see his adoptive child sitting in the crib with his dolls in front of him. “Yeah, my little baby blue?”

“I do majik!” Loki giggled, hands flailing to release green magic, which caused the dolls to float in the air. “Dollies fly! Yay!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Yeah, he’s been advancing in his magic since he turned a year old,” Rick wiped a happy tear from his face. “I’m so proud of my boy,”}** _

“Nice job, kiddo!” Rick ruffled his son’s bundle of raven black hair. “Can you do any more magic?”

“I not know,” Loki shrugged as the dolls were lowered down to the crib. “I wan to ta-dy mo majik!”

“More magic… huh…” Rick looked reluctant for a moment but managed to reach for the book on the top of the bookshelf (out of Loki’s reach at the moment) then he turned to give the book to his child. “I know that I said that I’d give this to you when you’re a year and a half years old, but I think you’re ready now,”

“Aun Je gif?” Loki blinked in surprise, taking the book in his hands before slowly looking up at the blue hulk. “Wealy, Papa?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“N. O. NO,” Rick shook his head rapidly with a hiss. “I mean, I trust that his abilities in magic are great and all, but magic is complicated. I should know, after Dr. Strange’s lessons and my one-day magic class. I’m just worried that he might strain himself when it comes to spells, that’s all,”** _

_**He slumped back and groaned, slapping a hand on his face. “Okay, maybe I AM being a little overprotective when it comes to this, but you can’t blame me, right? He’s my kid, and I just don’t want him to get hurt, you know?”}** _

“Yes,” Rick nodded. “BUT you have to start with basic spells, okay?”

“Kay, Papa!” Loki squealed for joy then he flipped the book open (yes, he can already read. Loki is known for reading, so he read at baby age). “Trrr-ansss-fo-may-ti-on spe? Wha dis, Papa?”

“Let me check,” Rick leaned over to read the page. “Hmm… ‘Transformation spell: a spell to turn living creatures and objects to other creatures and objects.’ You see, Loki, you can turn your doll into anything or anyone you like. It’s magic!”

“Majik!” Loki clapped his fingers and narrowed his eyes at the book to whisper the spell.

More green magic appeared from his blue fingertips, floating to the red hulk doll as it was engulfed with green. The whole doll soon glowed full green before suddenly taking a different shape. When the glow disappear, the red hulk doll had turned into a female with brighter skin and long pink hair.

“Woah…” Rick felt his jaw drop. “That’s AMAZING…”

“WEALY?!” Loki’s eyes shimmered in happiness.

“Yeah, totally!” Rick grinned and patted his son’s head then he took the doll in his hand. “Mind if I show this to your Uncle Red?”

“Yea! Sho to Unc Red!” Loki giggled.

“I’ll be back then, bud,” Rick pressed a kiss on the Jotun’s forehead then he stood up and took his leave.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hey, RED!”

“Hmm?” Red looked up from lifting his weights to see Rick run into the training room, where the other hulks were training with him. “What is it, Jones?”

“Look what Loki did to the doll you gave him!” Rick grinned and showed him the now-female doll.

“That’s… actually pretty cool,” Jen took a step forward and took the doll in her hands.

“You gave him the book of spells Jen gave him?” Hulk raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I did,” Rick nodded. “He was already starting to make the dolls float in the air. Might as well give him more spells to practice on,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“At least Rick is starting to lower down his protective standards,” Jen sighed in relief.}** _

“I wanna see,” Red lowered his weights and made his way to them then he took the doll in his hands and grinned. “This is impressive! And I look hot, even in as a girl! Hey, Greenie!” He turned to Hulk with a smirk. “Bet my female self looks hotter than yours!”

“Jen is like my female self already,” Hulk rolled his eyes.

“And I am WAY hotter than you could ever be,” Jen snickered.

“We’ll see about that…” Red growled before running out.

“Where Red go?” Skaar asked as they watched the red hulk run off.

The other hulks shrugged, but before they could give a guess, the red hulk came running back… with Loki in his arms.

“Come on, little Rookie, do your whole magic act and transform me!” Red demanded with a grin.

“Wha u gon a say, Unc Red?” Loki asked with a pout, folding his arms.

Red sighed. “Will you transform me into a girl, pretty PLEASE?”

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_“Pfft,” Rick tried to contain his laughter, biting his bottom lip. “I NEVER thought I’d see the day where RED would say ‘please’ to a tot. Man, I’m so glad that I’ve got it ALL on cam,”}_ **

“Okie!” Loki hopped down then he turned to his adoptive uncle, hands up with green magic.

The magic engulfed the red hulk entirely, making him glow green. It soon began to change his silhouette, slimming him down, making his chest bigger, and growing his hair longer. When the magic glow ceased, in front of them stood a woman with brighter red skin and long pink hair that flowed to her back.

“Oh my GOD…” Rick’s jaw dropped.

“Red is GIRL!” Skaar cried out.

“Uh…” Hulk And Jen exchanged glances.

“Ha! See?” Red spoke, her voice lighter and more feminine. “I’m hotter than you can ever be, Shulkie!”

“Yay! Unc Red now Aun Red!” Loki giggled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Okay, I’ll admit; that is really, REALLY amazing,” Hulk let out a laugh. “Loki’s getting pretty advanced in those, even if it was a basic spell,”** _

_**He laid back on the white couch with a sigh. “But I guess that’s what we should be worried about. If he can do a transformation spell at age of 1 then what else when he gets older?”}** _

“By the way, kid, can you reverse this?” Red asked, turning to Loki.

“Uh-Huh,” the Jotun child nodded then at a flick of his hands, Red transformed back to his male self.

“Nephew Baby powerful!” Skaar proudly spoke, carrying Loki onto his back.

The kid squealed in reaction as the wild hulk ran around the training room.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{1 Month and 2 weeks}_

“Papa!” Loki called out, running out his room and into the living room. “Papa!”

“Yeah, buddy?” Rick looked up from his tablet and down to where the Jotun child stood.

“Me bor,” Loki pouted.

“What about your spell book?”

“Fi-nish,” Loki held out the book in front of him.

“Finished? Already?” Rick looked amazed. “It’s only been a week! Have you tried the freezing spell?”

“Mm-Hmm,” Loki nodded, hands flickering to freeze a snowball in his hand.

“Uh… reversal spell?”

Loki nodded again, melting the snowball into air.

“Light spell?”

A snap, and the lightbulb from the ceiling brightened up.

“Weather spell?”

A clap, and thunder rumbled outside.

“Cleaning spell?”

A flick of the hands, and the broom magically swept the floor. Rick was stunned.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Okay, okay, I know Loki was amazing with magic, but finishing a whole book full of spells was something that I never expected,” Rick shook his head in disbelief. “I know they’re all basic, but still pretty amazing,”}** _

“I wan mo boo of spes pease, Papa?” Loki pleaded, ruby red eyes staring up at the blue hulk.

“Er…” Rick swallowed, unsure of what to say until he spotted three of the other hulks entering the room. “Ah! Hulk! Jen! Red! Right on time!”

“What’s up, Blue Boy?” Jen asked as they turned to the father and son.

“My little boy blue over here needs a new spell book,” Rick replied, ruffling Loki’s hair, which caused him to giggle. “He’s done with the first one,”

“Already?” Red grinned. “The kid’s a prodigy!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“He is, really,” Hulk sighed. “Now I’m worried. What if he gets advanced on the spells so much that he searches for new and better spells elsewhere? We NEED to get him to stay here in the base, for his safety,”}** _

“I’m sure we’ll be able to get another spell book from Strange,” Jen suggested, turning to her cousin. “Right, cous?”

“Right,” Hulk gave a nod. “I’ll just ask Dr. Strange for another book,”

“Who dok-tor St… St… Str-aynj?” Loki questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

“He’s a sorcerer, Loki,” Rick explained to the tot. “He wields magic and casts amazing spells,”

“He do… MAJIK?!” Loki gasped. “Me wan-a mit dok-tor Str-aynj!”

“One day, buddy,” Hulk smiled and patted his head, avoiding the horns, which had grown a bit since the little Jotun’s birthday. “One day,”

“For now, we’ll be getting at least three spell books from that sorcerer wanna-be to occupy ya,” Red chuckled.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{1 month and 3 weeks}_

“Papa, ken me as u sam-ting?”

“Sure, bud,” Rick flashed him a smile. “What is it?”

“Ken me be in yo web sh-ow to?” Loki asked.

“Aw, Lokes, you’re already in my web show,” Rick assured him. “Since you were brought here, really,”

Loki shook his head. “Me wan-a tawk In web sh-ow, ike Uncs, Aun Jen an you, Papa,”

“Talk? What do you… oh,” Rick blinked down at the child in surprise.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“He meant he wanna talk to the camera like this,” Rick smacked his head with a grunt. “Man, I’m so stupid,”}** _

“What made you want to join us, kiddo?”

“Comens funny!” Loki giggled.

“You watch the shows?” Rick’s eyebrows shut up. “How?”

“Unc Hulk an Aun Jen sh-ow me ep-i-sods,” Loki replied. “An me wan-a be ike u when me gow up!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**Rick was behind the couch, sniffling his tears. “Nope! I’m… I’m not crying tears of pride! No, nope! I’m… I’m alright here. Just fine!”}** _

“Oh, my little baby blue…” Rick carried the Jotun child up and set him down on his lap, trying not to let the tears fall. “Do you really?”

“Uh-Huh,” Loki nodded. “Me wan-a be sor-se-ror ike dok-tor Str-aynj AN hav web sh-ow ike U, Papa!”

“Aw, that’s so nice, bud,” Rick tearfully smiled and held his son to his chest. “I love you so much, Loki,”

“I ov u to, Papa,”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{1 month, three weeks and two days}_

“Ah, I got the cake!” Red cried out as he placed the blue and yellow birthday cake on the table.

“The feast is all set up,” Jen announced, placing the last plate on the table. “Almost time to for the celebration!”

“Where Baby Nephew?” Skaar asked, tilting his head as he reached for a meat, which made Red hold him back.

“He and Devil are distracting Rick on a ride around the desert,” Hulk chuckled as he set his present down on the ground among the others. “They must be getting back by now,”

“Another birthday for Jones,” Red snickered. “And this time, no Leader to shrink us down!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“We had Rick’s first birthday as a hulk at a golf course at Vista Verde last year,” Hulk let out a groan. “And lets just say that things didn’t end so well, not with the whole shrinking and all, but hey, at least we’ve learned,”}** _

“Can’t believe Rick’s turning 18,” Jen grinned.

“I can’t believe we’re still having a party for Jones,” Red grumbled, pulling on Skaar until the wild hulk fell to the ground.

“He’s still a kid, younger than any of us with no experience in war whatsoever,” Hulk replied.

“Neither is Loki at the moment,” Jen pointed out. “They’re both the youngest of us,”

“Tsk, ‘us’, huh?” Red grinned. “The little Rookie is a part of the team too, huh?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“I never thought of it that way, in all honesty,” Red sighed. “Been a long time since I actually got in contact with an actual kid, and even then, my daughter was never of an army type,”}** _

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as loud footsteps came from outside the base. Hulk grinned.

“They’re back early,” he chuckled.

“Alright, Red, lights out!” Jen commanded with a wide grin. “Everyone else, HIDE!”

“On it!” Red quickly turned the lights off then hid just in time for the doors to open.

“Huh?” Rick’s voice echoed through the darkened room as Loki and Devil led him in. “What’s going on—“

“SURPRISE!” The blue hulk yelped as the lights flashed open, the other hulks jumping out from their hiding spots with a cheery greeting. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Oh my god!” Rick laughed. “A party? For me? Aw, you guys shouldn’t have!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Nah, they TOTALLY should have!” Rick beamed and blew on his party horn. “Yay! Birthday!”}** _

“Hap-i bert-day, Papa!” Loki greeted with a giggle, hugging the blue hulk’s leg. “U ike me bert-day gif fo u?”

“The dinosaur ride was your gift?” Rick held back his tears as he carried the Jotun child into his arms. “Aw, my little baby blue! I LOVE it! Thank you,”

“Yo we-kom, Papa,” Loki hugged him, small arms wrapping around the blue hulk’s head. “I ov u,”

“I love you too,” Rick kissed his cheek.

“CUUUTE!” Jen squealed, snapping a picture of the two.

“Yeah, it is,” Red rolled his eyes, a grin escaping his lips. “but can we get some cake now? I’m starving!”

“CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!” Skaar chanted, clapping his hands together.

Rick laughed, and Loki giggled then they all made their way to the kitchen to continue the celebration.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{2 months}_

“PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!”

“Mm…?” Rick yawned as he opened his eyes to see an excited Loki beaming on his chest. “Oh, hey, kiddo. What’s got you so happy?”

“Is me BIRT-DAY!” Loki cheered, clapping his hands. “Me too yees old now!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“D’aww, my kid’s two years old,” Rick wiped a tear from his eyes as he had a proud smile on his face. “I can’t believe my baby boy’s growing up so fast!”}** _

“Are you now?” Rick grinned and sat up, placing the Jotun on his lap gently. “Welp, happy birthday, my little baby blue!”

“Ank u, Papa!” Loki giggled. “Sup-ise paty?”

“We’ll see,” Rick ruffled his hair before getting up. “For now, we’ll measure how long your horns are compared to last month. Sounds good?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Oh, Papa, u dis-tr-ak me fom paty,” Loki pouted. “Oh wel. At lees it sup-ise,”}** _

“Okie, Papa!” Loki jumped down to the bed and held his father’s hand. “Papa?”

“Yeah, buddy?” Rick looked down.

“Wha me-mo-wi fom Aun G am me get-ing to-day?” Loki asked.

Rick came to a stop and frowned. “I… I don’t know, Loki. Really, I don’t,”

“It sup-ise to?”

“Surprise for ALL of us, really,” Rick let out a sigh.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“I guess that’s what I’m worried about every month now?” Rick pursed his lips as he crossed his arms. “I mean, the Loki I’m raising is still a kid. I don’t… I don’t know how much Gia’s crystal balls will affect his sanity…”}** _

The blue hulk’s sadness seemed to radiate off his body strongly. Loki felt it in an instant, causing him to frown.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“I no ike when Papa sad,” Loki crossed his arms around him. “When Papa sad, it feel bad, an me no ike bad,”}** _

“Com on, Papa,” he tugged on the other’s hand. “Let me-shur me hons! Pees?”

“Sure, kiddo, whatever makes you happy,” Rick broke into a smile, his bright yellow eyes lighting up.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“And NO bulls this time, Skaar,” Jen told the wild hulk. “I mean it, Skaar. It took DAYS to get rid of the last one,”

“Aw, that no fun,” Skaar groaned.

“Just get one of your swords and give Loki that,” Red whispered to his ear.

“Ooh! Good idea!” Skaar grinned and ran off to his room.

“Should I be worried what present Skaar’s getting Loki this month?” Hulk asked as he entered the kitchen to watch the wild hulk leave.

“Whatever it is, it’s no bull,” Jen assured him.

“It could be worse,” Red snickered before turning to leave. “Anyways, I gotta go get my present for Loki,”

“Don’t tell us that’s it’s another gun or blaster,” Hulk grumbled, unamused.

“Nope! Something better!” Red grinned and dashed out.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“When he says ‘something better’, I’m worried that it might be a cannon,” Jen hissed with a shudder.}** _

“Let’s just hope it’s not something Rick would throw away,” Hulk chuckled. “Like that weapon last month,”

“Actually, Rick kept that in his room, to store until Loki was old enough,” Jen stated.

“And… when is that, exactly?”

“Hmm…” Jen seemed to think. “when were you letting HIM use a weapon like that again…?”

“Noted.” Hulk rolled his eyes.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“30,” Hulk said. “I planned to train Rick on that weapon when he turns 30,”}** _

“So, what present did you get Loki this year?”

“Other than the cake, THIS!” Jen took out a a rectangular gift wrapped in yellow wrapping paper and topped with a green ribbon and bow.

“Cool. Mystery present,” Hulk sighed, shaking his head. “How about Rick?”

“A collection of something, I’m not really sure,” Jen shrugged. “He was in a rush yesterday,”

“Guess we’ll have to see later,” Hulk clapped his hands together. “Now, where’s the cake?”

“Right in there,” Jen chuckled, pointing to the lit-up oven. “Just a few more minutes, and it’ll be ready,”

“Great, I’ll go get Rick and Loki,” Hulk then turned and headed to the halls.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“SURPRISE!”

Loki squealed joyfully as the balloons filled the ceiling, and multi-colored streamers fell to the ground. He clapped his hands with a cheer.

“YAY! I OV SUP-ISE!”

“I know you do, my little baby blue,” Rick laughed and kissed his forehead as he held him close.

“Blow the candle! Make a wish!” Red chanted as Jen came forward with the cake with a 2-shaped candle.

Loki closed his eyes for a moment before leaning forward to blow. A blow of icy cold air came out from his mouth and blew out the candle’s flame. He let out a squeal while the hulks cheered.

“Present time!” Skaar cried out, shoving a messily-wrapped sword (no, no, not a butter knife! I SWEAR—!) towards the Jotun child. “Uncle Skaar give great gift!”

“Skaar…” Rick started to look uncomfortable as Loki reached out to rip the wrapping paper.

“Yay! Sord!” He grinned widely at the blade in his hands.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Don’t get a heart attack…” Rick began yo hyperventilate. “Don’t get a heart attack… Don’t get a heart attack…”}** _

“Um, Skaar,” Hulk luckily stepped forward to speak. “I think Loki is too young to use something as big as that,”

“Yeah, Skaar, the sword is too dull,” Red shook his head and took out a large box from behind him. “Now, THIS he can use,”

“What is that, exactly…?” Rick asked as he paled while Loki used his magic to open the gift.

“Something… interesting,” Red grinned.

“Misel Lawn-cher!” the Jotun tot cried out, raising the large weapon from inside the box. “Coo!”

“Red…” Hulk began, but he was interrupted when Loki was suddenly handed to him by Rick, who trembled as he grabbed the sword and the missile launcher then aimed it at the two.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Shit, we are SO DEAD!” Red grimaced.}** _

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“A-Bomb MAD!” Skaar swallowed. “Skaar and Red in BIG trouble!”}** _

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**Hulk dragged a hand down his face. “This will not end well,”}** _

“Woah, woah!” Red gulped and raised his hands up in surrender as he and Skaar backed up. “Take it easy there, Jones!”

“ReD… SkAaR…” Rick gritted between his teeth before roaring. “YOU TWO THOUGHT THAT IT WAS SAFE TO GIVE THESE WEAPONS TO A CHILD?! IF YOU GUYS THINK THAT IT WAS SAFE THEN WHY DON’T I TEST THEM ON BOTH OF YOU!”

“Skaar run away!” Skaar dashed off into the halls.

“Hey! Wait up!” Red ran off after him, with Rick rolling behind him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Unc Hulk, ar Unc Red an Unc Skaar gon-a be okay?” Loki looked up from his sketch book and up at the green hulk as they listened to the chase for about an hour now.

“Eh, depends,” Hulk chuckled and ruffled the Jotun’s hair.

“How’s the sketchbook and pencil that I gave you, bud?” Jen asked, leaning down to see the paper.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“I’ve seen how much Loki drew in the air with his magic,” Jen explained. “so I bought him something to test out his drawing skills on paper,”}** _

“Goo!” Loki smiled, turning the book to show stick figured drawings. “Me daw fami-wi!”

“D’aww, that is ADORABLE!” Jen soon nudged her cousin. “Come on, Hulk, check out the family portrait Lokes drew,”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Hulk smiled and patted his head. “Well, while your father’s busy mustering your uncles, wanna see the present I have for you?”

“Yea!” Loki nodded.

“Here,” Hulk handed a box wrapped with green paper and a golden ribbon. “Happy Birthday,”

“YAY!” Loki used his magic to rip the wrapping paper then he opened the box and gasped, slowly lifting it to reveal a brown music box with golden linings and designs all over it. “Woa…”

“Wow, cous, this is beautiful…” Jen blinked in surprise at the gift. “Where did you get that?”

“Eh…” Hulk grinned.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**”Bought it from an antique shop then I fixed it up and painted it to look as good as new,” Hulk smiled with a shrug. “I wanted to give Loki something precious since the only gift I gave him last month was the one Gia gave me,”}** _

“Just twist the key back here,” Hulk instructed, turning the windup key behind the box. “Then you open the lid…”

As soon as he did, beautiful melodic music echoed throughout the room. Loki gasped and squealed in excitement.

“Is peety mu-sik!” He cheered. “Ank u, Unc Hulk!”

“Aw, you’re welcome, kid,” Hulk set the Jotun child on his lap as they continued to listen to the music.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Any word from Gia yet?”

“No,” Hulk shook his head, turning to the blue hulk. “Just another crystal ball of memories,”

“I bet Thor’s keeping tabs on her in case she leads him to where Loki is,” Rick hissed as he held a sleeping Loki in his arms, cuddling the music box in his arms as he wore a large autumn green sweater with two horns stitched on the front (Rick’s gift). “How is Loki going to watch the memories like this?”

“The note Gia gave me stated that the other crystal balls she’ll send would be manipulated, so he could see it in his dreams,” Hulk answered.

“Not sure if that’s a good idea,” Rick’s lips pursed into a frown. “but if we have to then he’ll be sleeping with me, in case we wakes up scared,”

“Fair enough,” Hulk gave a nod and handed him the crystal ball. “Here,”

“Thanks, big guy,” Rick smiled. “And thanks for giving Loki that music box. He had a few uncomfortable and sleepless nights. He really seems to love the music, though,”

“Glad I could help,” Hulk returned the smile and watched as the father and son left to get to bed.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Another month of peace and excitement, and Loki’s still growing great,” Hulk let out a sigh. “Still no sign of Gia, though. That worries me. If Asgard has her… well, I have no doubt that she would rather die than tell Odin where Loki is or to pin the blame on us, but I guess that’s the problem. We don’t know Gia well, but she trusted us well enough to re-raise Loki, so we know that’s she’s a good and loyal friend to not just Loki but to us too,”** _

_**He hissed and shook his head. “If Asgard does have her, then we need to tighten security. Thor and the other Avengers might not know where Loki is or that we’re raising him, but it’s only a matter of time until they do. We need to make sure that Loki is safe. That’s our main goal,”** _

_**He then dragged a hand down his face and groaned. “But we wont always be there for him. We’ll have to train him to defending himself, like a real smasher, along with his magic spells. He won’t go with us on missions, but he’ll know how to fight enemies that attack the base whenever we’re off on other missions, and hopefully, we’ll be able to keep him safe from any danger, especially from SHIELD, the Avengers and Asgard. Hulk out,”}** _


	4. Month 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October time! Halloween!!!! XD Loki’s first Halloween! Yay!
> 
> Also, Dr. Strange here is a mixture of MCU Dr. Strange and Hulk and the Agents of SMASH Dr. Strange!
> 
> Enjoy!

_{2 months and 1 week}_

“Papa! Papa!” Loki ran to his father, wearing a bright red sweater with dino teeth on it as soon as he saw the blue hulk exit the jet. “Yu home!”

“Hey, my little boy blue!” Rick grinned and picked up his child, twirling him around happily. “Did you and Devil have a good day?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yeah, we still go on missions,” Hulk nodded. “Since Loki can’t come with us, we trusted Devil to look after him. Not the best idea, but we couldn’t call anyone else we know since anyone else would have turned Loki in,”}** _

“Uh-Huh!” Loki nodded, with Devil walking towards them with a happy grin. “We play chase dai-no tail!”

“Chase the Dino Tail?” Red groaned. “I bet the place is a mess,”

“Yay! Fun!” Skaar clapped his hands together. “Uncle Skaar love when Devil chases tail!”

“Not so fun when it leaves a mess,” Hulk sighed as Jen made her way inside.

“We not leave mes,” Loki told them. “We cleen up!”

“Really, now?” Rick’s eyebrows raised up, not surprised at all.

“He’s right,” Jen called out, peeking back out from inside. “The place is spotless!”

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“That’s another good thing about Loki,” Hulk chuckled. “He cringes at the sight of mess,”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I do NOT!” Loki pouted. “Unc Hulk o-ver-iak-ting! Mes just… yucky. I no like yucky!”}** _

“And did you practice your other spells today?” Rick asked as he carried the child inside.

“Yea! I did!” Loki nodded with a smile. “An I fin-ish books!”

“All of them?” Red raised an eyebrow. “Wow, kid, you never cease to surprise me,”

“You know what that means!” Jen snickered.

“Yeah, more books from Strange,” Hulk gave a nod.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“BOOKS! BOOKS! BOOKS!” Loki chanted with a scream. “BOOKS!”}** _

“Maybe we can get some when we go to his place two weeks from now,” Rick suggested.

“Hmm?” Loki tilted his head in curiosity.

“Rick, are you sure that it’s a good idea for Loki to go trick-or-treating?” Hulk asked with a frown.

“Is it even a good idea to let the little Rookie out at all?” Red crossed his arms..

“What tr-ick or tr-eet-ing, Papa?” Loki asked.

“Trick-or-treating is when we wear costumes and go out door-to-door asking for candy,” Rick licked his lips. “It’s SO much fun!”

“Yeah! Yeah! Candy!” Skaar agreed, nodding vigorously.

“Candy?!” Loki’s eyes lit up in excitement. “I wan-a go tr-ick or tr-eet-ing, Papa!”

“See, guys?! I told you that he wants to go!” Rick grinned at his best friend. “Let us GO!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Jones, what does ‘secret child’ even mean to you?!” Red snarled. “This kid’s already in your goddamn show! You wanna expose him more?!”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Oh, Rick…” Hulk groaned, slapping a hand on his face. “He’s still new to this whole parenting, and I don’t think he understands the risk at large here. If anyone finds out that this Loki is the real Loki but de-aged, they’ll use it to their advantage and hand him over to Thor and the Avengers,”}** _

“What kos-toom to wer, Papa?!” Loki asked, jumping in excitement as a big smile stretched across his face.

“Ooh! I know!” Jen took out her phone and swiped on the screen until she found the right picture, which she showed to the group.

“Is a kos-toom of Papa!” Loki exclaimed.

“That’s right!” Jen grinned with a nod, taking the child into her arms. “I’ve got some blue cloth around here somewhere. We can make a costume together!”

“Yay!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Red smacked a hand on his face, groaning. “Shulkie is making it worse…”}** _

“Aw, an A-Bomb costume?” Rick tilted his head with a grin. “Why would you want that? Why not a Hulk costume, buddy?”

“Yu me hero, Papa!” Loki cheered, clapping his hands together. “Uncle Hulk sek-ond hero! Yu number wan hero!”

“Aww, really?!” Rick’s smile widened. “Well What are we waiting for?! Let’s go make that costume!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{2 months and 2 weeks}_

“PAPA!”

“Woah!” Rick jumped from his seat and turned to see Loki ran towards him at top speed. “Loki? What’s wrong?”

“Papa!” Loki leapt onto the blue hulk’s lap and hugged him tightly. “Ske-ri kri-turs after me!”

“Scary creatures?” Rick felt confused, looking behind the Jotun child to see no one. “I don’t see anyone behind you, kiddo. What exactly did you see, Loki?”

“Tu big ske-ri kri-turs wid sharp fangs and ske-ri masks!” Loki tearfully cried out, hugging his father closer. “I wanted to tayk a nap den kri-turs from under kr-ib com out and try to grab me! I so skerd dat I run away!”

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“It’s almost Halloween,” Rick groaned. “I swear that if someone who isn’t me is wearing a mask to scare my kid—“}** _

“Did you happen to catch what those creatures look like?”

“Wan red wid sharp fangs and oder grey and look-ing dead!” Loki sniffled his tears.

“Red and grey, huh?” Rick hissed. He knew who had scared his kid.

Loki nodded vigorously, burying his face on the blue hulk’s chest as he trembled in fear. Rick sighed and frowned, a plan formulating in his head to get back at the two who even DARED to scare his child.

Soon, an idea came to him.

“Hey, Loki?”

“Mm?” Said Jotun tot looked up at his father with misty eyes.

“You wanna scare back those creatures for scaring you?” Rick suggested.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“If I know my kid as I know myself, he’ll take in the suggestion,” Rick grinned mischievously.}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I… I skerd of kri-turs,” Loki gulped, but he kept a straight face on. “but if Papa has i-dia to mayk dem go bye-bye den I trust Papa!”}** _

“How we sker kri-turs, Papa?”

“Easy,” Rick smirked, taking out a monster mask from behind him. “To scare a scarer, you must use what they did to scare you against them,”

“We snik be-haind dem too?”

“Better,” Rick set the mask down then he took out a toy dagger. “We’ll be scarier,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Red and Skaar burst out into laughter after the red hulk told the others what they did. Jen rolled her eyes while Hulk shook his head. Neither of them were amused with the prank.

“Red, you scared a kid,” Hulk sharply pointed out. “RICK’S kid and OUR nephew. How could you do that to him?”

“Eh, it’s just a little scare,” Red waved it off.

“A ‘little scare’ can be a big scare when you’re a freaking TWO YEAR OLD!” Jen scowled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Honestly, I can’t believe how insensitive Red is right now!” Jen growled, folding her arms. “Loki’s just a KID! How could he do that?!”}** _

“Red, you DO know who Loki’s dad is, right?” Hulk raised an eyebrow.

“Jones doesn’t scare me,” Red huffed.

“Angry Rick does,” Jen retorted.

“Angry A-Bomb is scary A-Bomb,” Skaar shuddered.

“And if there’s anything scarier than an angry A-Bomb,” Hulk smirked. “it’s a pranking A-Bomb,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“And when you combine an angry A-Bomb with a pranking one, you’ll get a force to be reckoned with,” Hulk shook his head.”}** _

As if on cue, the lights went out, and a lit-up candle appeared from the kitchen table. Red looked around and held a gun up with a growl.

“Jones, I swear if this is a payback for what we did to the kid—“

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

The lights lit up, and the group jumped at the bloodcurdling scream. They soon dashed towards the source of the scream; the living room.

“Loki, what’s wrong—“ Hulk was cut off mid-sentence when they saw the sight.

Rick was on the floor, blood seeping from every cut in his body. Loki was semi-bleeding, ruby red eyes full of tears as he trembled.

The other hulks swallowed. Jen took a step forward towards the tot.

“L-Loki…?”

Said Jotun child looked up them in fear then his eyes shrunk. “S-Ske-ri kri-tur!”

They were confused by the statement and turned around to find what the tot was talking about. As soon as they did, the lights went off, and another scream cut through the air.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

“LOKI!” they cried as the lights flashed open, prompting them to pale at the sight.

Loki was now on the floor next to Rick, with bigger and deeper wounds. His eyes bled out too while his more blood came from his mouth.

The group were frozen in the spot, too shaken to move. The lights turned off for the third time, and there were two thuds and yelps. When the light lit up again, Red and Skaar found themselves alone with the corpses.

“Shit.” Red cursed.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Look, I ain’t the one to be scared off so easily,” Red scowled. “but this doesn’t mean I don’t get fazed by something like this,”}** _

“Where friends go?!” Skaar asked in panic as he took out his sword.

“Don’t know,” Red hissed, eyes glaring at their surroundings. “but keep your guard up and stay alert,”

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence that lingered through the air. The two remaining hulks were turning around, back to back to watch each other for any unpleasant surprises.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the g sempty room. A laughter, maniac laughter, shrill and psychotic.

Red snarled. “SHOW YOURSELF, YOU WACKO!”

The laughter got louder, causing the two hulks to tense up and back up towards each other. It got louder and louder, the stranger getting closer and closer until…

“Boo,”

“GAAAH!” They screamed as they felt a hand on each of their shoulders, jumping to turn around and found four eyes staring down at them; two gold and two red, each of them glowing while a white, toothy grin glowed through the dark.

With that, the two hulks let out another scream before getting knocked out by a pair of strong fists.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Dey okay, Papa?” Loki stared down at his unconscious uncles with a frown after the lights were on and bright.

“Sure, they are, Loki,” Rick grinned, patting his son on the head. “Just… a little knocked out, that’s all,”

“Nice vengeance plan, though, Rick,” Jen complimented with a grin. “Effective and fun,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“When Jen and I were pulled from the darkness, Rick explained his vengeance plan to us,” Hulk snickered. “It was fun, but their second scream annoyed me, so I couldn’t help but knock them out. Besides, it does serve them right for scaring the hell out of Loki. Just hope Rick’s ready for Red’s rage when wakes up,”}** _

“Thanks, Jen. Serves them right for scaring my kid,” Rick hugged the Jotun child, making Hulk smirk. 

“Welp, we better clean up before they wake up and realize the truth,” Jen chuckled before picking up Loki. “Wanna remove the illusion, little blueberry?”

“Okay!” Loki giggled and waved his hand, causing the two ‘corpses’ to disappear in a flash. “Ken we fi-nish Halowin kos-tum plees, Aun Jen?”

“Totally!” Jen smiled and turned to carry the tot off.

“And while you’re busy, I’ll be in my room to get a distance before Red wakes up to realize the truth,” Rick turned into a ball and rolled away.

“That leaves me with Red’s wrath,” Hulk let out a groan. “Great,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{2 months and 3 weeks}_

“It’s Halloween!” Rick cheered into one of his cameras as he wore a magician’s outfit. “Hello, hulk fans, and Happy Halloween! Today, the Domestic Smashers will be going to Vista Verde and New York for some Trick-Or-Treating!”

“Papa! Papa!” The blue hulk turned and found his son running towards him in a blue flash. “Luk at my kos-tum!”

Rick gasped as he looked at the Jotun toddler from head to toe. Loki was wearing a costume that looked both like a hoodie and a jumper. The costume looked almost identical to Rick, the armor, the spikes and the color, which was a lighter blue than the Jotun’s original skin, and on his face were a pair of yellow glasses that imitated Rick’s eyes.

“Lyk kos-tum, Papa?” Loki asked with his usual, adorable smile, but the blue hulk was still frozen in place, too surprised to move or respond.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD!” Rick wheezed, holding his chest as tears of pride rolled down his cheeks. “I’m not going to cry, but my baby is SO cute, and he adores me SO much! I’m gonna cry!”}** _

“Papa?” Loki tilted his head at the lack of response. “Yu okay?”

“I…” Rick’s lips quivered before bursting into tears, embracing his child into his arms. “I LOVE YOU, LOKI! SO, SO MUCH!”

“Erm…” Loki awkwardly returned the hug. “I lav yu too…?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I not always underst-and why Papa is always so dra-ma-tik,” Loki sighed. “I min, I lav Papa, but stil…”}** _

“Hulk fans! Look at THIS!” Rick pulled away and grabbed one of his other cameras. “THIS is my little baby blue! I love him SO much! And he dressed up like me on Halloween! He’s so precious!”

“Papa!” Loki giggled as he struggled to get off of his father’s grip. “Papa! We gon-a be layt for trik-or-treet-ing!”

“NO! You are too precious!”

“Papa—!”

From afar, the other hulks watched the father and son. Red, who was wearing his old general’s uniform, which Loki resized for him, as a costume, chuckled at the sight while Jen, who was wearing a pilot costume (like the one on the first episode Hulk and the Agents of SMASH) took pictures of it. Skaar, who was dressed like a Viking, cooed at them while Hulk, Who was dressed as Frankenstein, prior to Loki’s request, sighed with a grin.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I still think that this is a bad idea,” Hulk grumbled. “Anyone and everyone could see Loki and get suspicious, but… I don’t want to ruin Loki’s childhood. Experiencing Halloween was great when we were younger, better now that we can walk through without being considered as monsters. And Rick was excited about it too, and I don’t want to take away their father and son time,”}** _

“Hey, Blue Boys, come on!” Jen called out to them. “Halloween Night isn’t going to wait!”

“Treats first, be mushy later,” Red added.

Rick snorted, rolling his eyes while Loki giggled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yeah, and that’s coming from the guy who also tried to stop me from bringing Loki along for Halloween,” Rick shook his head.}** _

“Where to first?” Hulk asked.

“New York, to ask Strange for some more spell books,” Jen chuckled.

“I get to mit doktor str-aynj?!” Loki gasped and cheered. “Yi-pee!”

“New York, it is,” Hulk snickered at the Jotun tot’s enthusiasm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{New York City}_

“WOAH!” Loki squealed, his face pasted to the window of the jet as he was met by the bright lights and tall buildings of NYC.

“Like it?” Rick grinned. “It’s always a bright night here in NYC,”

“Is so COLORFUL dat is MAGICAL!” Loki exclaimed.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Right, I almost forgot that Loki has never been to the city before,” Rick stated before a thought came to mind. “Come to think of it, he had never been outside the base before. No wonder he’s so enthusiastic,”}** _

“Land the jet out of the city,” Hulk told Jen. “Better if we go to the houses on foot,”

“On it, cous,” Jen nodded.

In just a few minutes, the jet had been landed, and the hulks were making their way down the streets with a group of parents and kids. Rick held Loki’s hand tightly to not loose him in the crowd as they went from door to door.

Of course, they decided to let the other kids get their treats first before they go ahead. They knew that they wouldn’t all fit at the front door or porch of each house/apartment.

Loki didn’t mind that they were always the last to get candy. As long as the other hulks were around, and his father was holding his hand, he knew that everything was going to turn out fine.

Besides, he had a lot of fun with the other kids. They were chatting and playing around at times when they were walking around.

Finally, they made it to the New York Sanctum. A group of children and their parents had just left after Strange, who was surprisingly giving away candy for the occasion. As soon as they neared the front door, however, Loki felt nervous, tugging back on his father’s arm.

“Papa?”

“Yes, my little baby blue?” Rick looked down at his son. “Something wrong?”

“What if dok-tor str-aynj no like me be-caws of my past sef?” Loki quietly asked, looking down.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, okay, is a sili feer but I know dat no wan like my past sef,” Loki sighed, shifting in his seat and in his costume as he stared down at the ground. “Not iven me,”}** _

Rick came to a stop, his expression in a shock before kneeling down. He cupped his son’s cheek and partly removed his sunglasses to meet the Jotun tot’s ruby red eyes.

“If Strange’s got something to say about you, he’ll have to say it to my face,” the blue hulk assured with a grin before his gaze softened. “Besides, you aren’t you who you were before. You were treated badly before. Now, the other hulks and I are here to raise you and be there for you in every step of the way. And we’ll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you or take you away,”

“Po-mis?” Loki sniffled.

“Promise,” Rick kissed his forehead.

Hulk looked over at them as he listened to their conversation. He then sighed.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I keep forgetting that we give Loki his memories every month, and it haunts the kid for days,” Hulk cringed. “We always have to huddle around to assure him that everything that happened to him was in the past. That nothing bad was going to happen to him this time,” He let out a sigh. “I just hope it’s enough,”}** _

“Come on, Loki,” Hulk placed a hand on the Jotun tot’s shoulder. “We’ll go first, and you stay behind your dad until we’ve explained everything to Strange. Okay?”

“Okay, Unc Hulk,” Loki gave a nod.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, expected many things to happen at Halloween Night. Many scares from the surroundings, many kids trick-or-treating at the Sanctum (and commenting on his outfit), and perhaps some demons trying to camouflage their way into the holiday.

What he NEVER imagined to see, though, was his old friend Hulk and his group of Smashers coming to his Sanctum to trick-or-treat AND ask him for more spell books.

“Excuse me?” Stephen raised an eyebrow up at the green guy. “You need MORE books? What happened to the other ones?”

“Uhm… finished,” Hulk nervously grinned, scratching the back of his neck.

“ALL of it?” Stephen didn’t look convinced.

“Every single one,” Jen let out a chuckle.

“Truly?” Stephen crossed his arms. “Please explain,”

Hulk sighed and nodded. “Alright, but it’s better if we keep this out of public eyes,”

“And I’ll stay out here to give the trick-or-treaters some candy while you talk,” Rick offered.

“Alright,” Stephen handed the bowl of treats to the blue hulk then he motioned the other hulks inside.

Soon, they were teleported to a room of the Sanctum where there were couches big enough for the four hulks to sit down on. Stephen sat on a separate one, hands flickering to let a table with four huge beer glasses on it. Skaar and Red grabbed a beer glass each and began to chug it down, despite it refilling with every loss of beer.

Stephen could’ve face-palmed at the sight, but his focus was on the secret that the green guy was keeping, so he turned to him and Jen, who rolled their eyes at the two before turning to him.

“Stephen, we can explain,” Jen started. “but you need to promise us something,”

“And… what could that be?” Stephen questioned.

“Don’t tell Thor, SHIELD or any of the Avengers about it,”

NOW, Stephen was intrigued with what they had to tell him. His eyebrows shot up as he leaned forward, a hand on the side of his forehead to think about the condition then he nodded.

“Alright, I won’t tell,”

“Good,” Jen sighed in relief and turned to her cousin with a nod. “Your call, Hulk,”

“Right,” Hulk gave a nod in response then he clasped his hands together. “Okay, first of all, Strange, do you know Loki?”

“Yes, I do,” Stephen hissed at the memory of the Chitauri Invasion. “He is one of the dangerous creatures that should not touch the surface of Earth again. What of him?”

“Well…” Hulk grimaced for a moment before sighing. “okay, I’m going to give it to you straight; Loki’s on Earth,”

Stephen furrowed his eyebrows at the news. “Since when?”

“Almost three months,”

“Why are you only telling me now?”

“Because… well…” Hulk swallowed. “he’s not exactly… the same,”

“What do you mean by that?” Stephen raised an eyebrow.

Hulk let out another sigh then he placed a finger to his ear, clicking a button on the ear piece that he was wearing, much to the sorcerer’s surprise. “Rick, we need you both in here,”

[“On it!”] the blue hulk’s voice rang through in speaker phone.

A few moments later, Rick stood at the edge of the room, a hand behind him as he neared the couches. Hulk smiled at the blue hulk and nodded.

“Show Strange what we’re talking about,”

“Alright…” Rick took a deep breath then he reached back to motion someone out from behind. “Come on, kiddo. Say hi to Dr. Strange,”

Stephen narrowed his eyes as a child came out from behind the blue hulk, clinging onto the teenage hulk’s leg and shyly staring up at the sorcerer with eyes hidden in yellow sunglasses. Two growing stub horns showed from the kid’s foreheads, along with markings while he lowered his shades to reveal pure ruby red eyes.

“Um… hi…?”

“Nephew Baby, here!” Skaar handed the child one of the beer glasses. “Drink!”

“Skaar, NO!” Rick glared at the wild hulk in warning. “He’s only two,”

Two years old? Now Stephen was shocked. The kid looked tall enough to be four. Well, since he looked alien, it made sense that he was a little taller.

“Strange,” Hulk began. “meet our nephew, Rick’s new son, Loki Gamma Jones,”

That was a big blow for the sorcerer supreme. THAT was Loki? What in the name of Vishanti?!

“Hulk, please explain. Now.”

“Three months ago, a friend of Loki’s broke him out of prison,” Hulk explained. “Loki tried to attack us, so his friend turned him into a baby for us to re-raise better because apparently Odin raised him pretty bad, thus he ended up the villain he is,”

“… I see…” Stephen slowly nodded, taking in the information. “But… why is he blue?”

“He’s a Frost Giant,” Rick replied. “A Jotun prince that Odin stole from Jotunheim after the war,”

“Ah, that explains the color. And the horns,” Stephen glanced down at the child for a while then he looked up at the green guy. “So you re-raised him?”

“Yep, pretty much,” Hulk nodded. “Rick is his dad, though. Loki got attached to him pretty quickly when he was a baby,”

“That’s why you needed the books,” Stephen pursed his lips. “Are you sure teaching him magic is a good thing, though?”

“It’s his passion,” Rick defended with a frown. “Odin didn’t accept his love of magic, so I did. We’re doing the things Odin wasn’t able to do for him, so he’s raised right and better,”

“He’s quite a prodigy,” Red chuckled. “He finished a spell book in a week! One goddamn week!”

“Nephew Baby do magic!” Skaar clapped his hands. “Amazing magic!”

“And his magic NEEDS to be tamed,” Jen pointed out. “The reason why he’s too small to be a giant is because he’s powerful in his Seidr magic, which needs to be tamed,”

“Hmm… Fair,” Stephen gave a nod then he turned to the Jotun child again. “Why is he hiding? Does he know what he did?”

“Yes, because we’re giving him his memories little by little, every month, and he’s afraid that you’ll hate him for it,” Hulk told him.

“Oh…” Stephen knelt down on one knee and reached out for the kid. “Hey, Loki. It’s okay. There’s no need to be scared,”

The tot, Loki, sheepishly peeked out before looking up at Rick, who gave a nod of approval. Loki gulped but trusted his adoptive father, so he slowly came out, a hand still on the blue hulk’s leg.

“H-Hello,” he shyly waved his free hand at the sorcerer supreme.

“Hello to you as well,” Stephen smiled at the child. “I heard you used my books to study magic. How far are you?”

“I in ad-vans mul-ti-pli-cay-shon spell,” Loki answered with a small smile. “I can mul-to-ply many things at same time,”

“How fascinating,” Stephen has a genuine surprised face. Has Loki always been THIS advanced in magic? “May you show me?”

Loki’s eyes lit up at the mention of him showing his magic. He turned to again to Rick, who nodded in approval. Loki smiled and gave his sunglasses to the blue hulk then he set down his trick-or-great basket before flicking his hands.

In an instance, green magic appeared on the basket. He lifted the candy out, magic surrounding both basket and treats then he clenched his fists. Suddenly, more baskets and candies appeared on the floor until there were 10 baskets and 10 piles of treats.

Stephen’s eyebrows shot up in amazement. “Wow. That is impressive, Loki. Truly,”

“R-Really?” Loki moved back to Rick’s leg, blushing deeply. “Papa, dok-tor str-aynj call my majik im-pre-siv!”

“Well, it is!” Rick laughed and carried his son into his arms.

Stephen chuckled, getting up on his feet as he watched Loki giggle and hug the blue hulk. It was as if they were truly father and son. The blue skin, the trickster aura around them… they matched almost everything.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

The sorcerer supreme turned to see Hulk grinning, his arms folded as he too watched the father and son. Stephen blinked at him for a while before nodding.

“In whichever you speak of, yes, it is amazing,”

“Gia,”

“Who?” Stephen asked.

“The name of Loki’s friend,” Hulk cleared out. “It’s Gia Mei,”

“Ah, the possessor of Demon Mei’s soul, I presume?”

“I suppose,” Hulk shrugged. “She said that she was Loki’s friend and that as his friend, she was concerned at how he ended up, so she wanted to help him out,”

“I have to admit, her way of ‘helping’ seems effective,” Stephen commented.

“Not effective yet,” Hulk interjected. “We told her about Loki’s advancing Seidr, and she suggested to get someone to teach Loki about magic that isn’t Queen Frigga Since she’s too close to Asgard and Odin,”

“He needs a tutor,” Stephen nodded in understanding. “Who do you have in mind?”

Hulk didn’t reply. Instead, he looked down at the sorcerer supreme with solemn emerald orbs. It took a while for Stephen to realize the answer, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

“Me?”

“You’ve trained Rick before. Loki shouldn’t be any different,” Hulk snickered. “Well, maybe the attitude will be more different because Loki’s calmer than Rick,”

“But I—“

Before Stephen could say anything, the doors slammed open, and a red cloak entered, looking quite annoyed. Loki and the hulks were startled by the ALIVE cloak as it made it’s way to the sorcerer supreme.

Stephen simply looks just as annoyed as the cloak was in his front. “Cloak…”

“Your cloak… ALIVE?!” Rick gasped. “What in the name of hell?!”

“It gets annoyed when I do not take it out for Halloween,” Stephen sighed. “I would not mind if it does not constantly try to scare the children,”

Cloak of Levitation looked like it was huffing, folding the ends of it’s cloth in a way to fold its arms. Loki blinked at it before letting out a squeal.

“Cloakie upset!” He giggled. “Cloaki lav Halloween!”

Cloak turned to the Jotun tot then it moved closer to the child. Loki stopped giggling, staring up at the magical cloak as it looked down at him.

“Uh, hi,” he greeted, waving his small hand.

Cloak seemed to follow, waving the end of it’s fabric to wave. Loki looked amazed at the reaction. He decided to test something and tilted his head.

As expected, Cloak did something similar to what he did. It tilted it’s collar and upper part of the cloth, as if copying his moves.

Loki laughed before reaching out to hug the magical cloak. “I lav yu, Cloakie!”

“Aw, look at that,” Red snickered. “Loki’s making new friends already,”

“I think Cloak over here approves of the apprenticeship,” Hulk smirked at the sorcerer supreme.

“Apparently so,” Stephen let out a sigh.

“How does ‘every morning and afternoon from Monday to Saturday’ sound to you?”

“Sounds like school,” Stephen chuckled.

“Well, it technically IS school,” Jen snorted.

“You hear that, Loki?” Rick grinned at his son. “Dr. Strange is going to teach you magic!”

“REALLY?!” Loki gasped.

“Really,” Stephen gave the tot a smile and a nod. “We’ll start tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“CAN NOT WAYT!” Loki cheered. “YAY!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{3 months}_

“Bye, Papa!” Loki waved his father goodbye. “I go to dok-tor str-aynj san-tum for lessons now!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Been a week since Dr. Strange took Loki in as his apprentice,” Rick smiled. “And my boy’s getting powerful everyday,”}** _

“Be safe,” Rick kissed his forehead. “And Happy Birthday, my little baby blue,”

“Tenk yu, Papa!” Loki hugged the blue hulk. “I lav yu!”

“Love you too, kiddo,” Rick ruffled his child’s hair. “Now go, before Dr. Strange gets grumpy,”

“Okay!” Loki nodded then he raised his hands before disappearing into a flash of green.

Rick chuckled then he made his way to the kitchen to find the other male hulks having breakfast whilst Jen was stirring up a batter for the birthday cake.

“Morning, guys!” He greeted them as he sat down to have his breakfast.

“Hey, Jones,” Red grinned, munching on his food. “Little Rookie already left for magic school?”

“Yep!” Rick nodded. “He and Strange should be here by tonight for the party,”

“I’m surprised your taking the whole ‘magic school’ thing so well,” Jen chuckled. “Looks like your overprotective instincts are lowering itself, huh?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Oh, DEFINITELY NOT,” Rick shook his head frantically. “I am absolutely TERRIFIED for Loki’s life. Last time I became like an apprentice to Dr. Strange, I got him trapped in the Dark Dimension with Dormammu! But I trust Strange to not let Loki repeat the same mistake as me. I mean, it’s been a whole week, and Loki’s fine so far!”}** _

“Yeah, sure,” Rick widely grinned. “Let’s go with that,”

“Hey, Greenie,” Red turned to their leader. “any news from kitty girl?”

“Not from her precisely,” Hulk shook his head.

“It’s Loki’s 3rd Birthday,” Jen frowned, setting the bowl down. “You would think that she’d show up to at least ONE of his parties,”

“Maybe kitty girl trust us too much?” Skaar suggested.

“No, I don’t think so,” Hulk shook his head again. “Gia was able to sent me a portion Loki’s memories again, but through another friend, a little alien called Angel. I asked what happened to Gia, and she spoke in a language that I don’t understand. What I DID understand is that Gia is being chased by Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Angel didn’t have a clue where Gia is now exactly, but it’s pretty risky if she tries to come here anytime sooner,”

“So she’s missing another birthday to save us the trouble?” Red grumbled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Great,” Red sighed. “now I feel guilty,”}** _

“Seems fair, though, if you think about it carefully,” Jen pointed out. “She broke Loki out of prison, and now she pays the price in distracting them while we re-raise Loki with all our might,”

“Fair, but Gia’s still taking all the responsibility for this,” Hulk sighed. “We need to pay her the favor,”

“We are paying her a favor, Hulk,” Jen smiled at her cousin. “We’re re-raising Loki better. We’re taking away what makes him a villain and using it to make him good,”

“Lets just hope Loki stays this way,” Rick let out a sigh. “Adolescences are hard,”

“Tsk, now you know what Hulk feels when he nannies you,” Red chuckled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Oh, come on, Red, I’m not THAT bad,” Rick rolled his eyes.}** _

“We’ll make sure he stays that way,” Hulk clasped a hand on the blue hulk’s shoulder. “No matter what,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Papa?” Loki and Stephen walked in the base to find it dark and quiet. “Unc Hulk? Unc Red? Unc Skaar? Aun Jen? Any-wan here?”

Silence was all that met him as they walked through the darkness. They were about to step into the room Loki guessed as the kitchen when the lights flashed open, causing him to yelp.

“SURPRISE!”

Loki gasped, eyes widening as balloons and streamers were everywhere. The table was all set up for a party while a cake covered with blue and green frosting was on the table.

Devil and the hulks were all behind the table, sans Rick, who had come over to wrap him in a warm embrace.

“Happy birthday, my little boy blue!” He greeted, kissing his cheek before placing a green party hat on the Jotun’s head. “Surprise!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I LAV sur-pise par-tis!” Loki squealed, jumping on his seat. “Papa, Aun Jen and Uncs trow best sur-pise par-tis!”}** _

“Great to have you here, Strange,” Hulk patted the sorcerer supreme on the back with a grin.

“Good to be here,” Stephen chuckled as Rick carried Loki off to the table. “You and your team did a great job on raising him,”

“What makes you say that?” Hulk snickered.

“No dark intentions in his mind, a great interest on magic, pure love for his new family…” Stephen smiled with Cloak moving the ends of his cloth to nod at every comment. “… and quite a vast amount of curiosity and enthusiasm, like the father raising him,”

“Well, I suppose it runs in the family,” Hulk smirked. “Blood or not. Even Loki’s tricks will be coming from Rick,”

“Ah, Halloween Tricks?” Stephen gazed.

“Well, to be fair, Red and Skaar spooked the life out of Loki first,” Hulk shrugged. “Rick just got back at them,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Red wasn’t all too happy when he found out it was all a trick,” Hulk cackled. “Skaar wasn’t either, but Loki and Rick warned them that they started it, and if they tried anymore tricks, things would get worse,”** _

__

_**He leaned back and sighed. “Red really tested that threat and left clown masks all over Rick’s bunk. Let’s just say… Loki wasn’t all to happy with it, and Red was seeing his worst nightmares every night until he apologized. It was pretty funny as long as you don’t get the end of any of their wraths. Like father, like son,”}** _

“Come on, you two!” Jen called them over. “It’s time to sing the Happy Birthday song!”

“And give Nephew Baby presents!” Skaar beamed, handing a round black to the Jotun in the blue hulk’s arms. “Happy Birthday, Loki Nephew!”

“Yippee!” Loki cheered and took the round thing in his hands. “What is it?”

“Small bomb Skaar found in basement,”

“SKAAR!” Rick’s eyes widened in horror, swiping the bomb from his son’s hands.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Jen face-palmed. “Did Skaar not learn anything from the past two months?”}** _

“Is this normal here in Loki’s parties?” Stephen asked the green guy.

“The first month was worse,” Hulk shook his head. “There was a rhino that actually showed up in here,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loki yawned in his father’s arms as he cuddled the Dr. Strange and the Cloak ofLevitation dolls (Stephen’s present) in his arms. Rick smiled as he carried the Jotun whilst carrying a bag of presents that the others had given.

“Another long birthday,” Hulk sighed.

“I better get him to bed then,” Rick said.

“This’ll be easier clean up with a little magic,” Red suggested with a grin.

“Stephen left a while ago, and Loki’s knocked out,” Jen laughed as Skaar took care of the dishes (may or may not in a grabbing and throwing into the sink kind of way). “We’ll have to clean the mess up the natural way,”

“It’s fine if we do,” Hulk shrugged, turning to watch the blue hulk leave to take Loki to bed.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Another great month so far,” Hulk let out a sigh of relief. “We’ve got Strange helping us out with Loki’s magic and helping us by watching him over while we go on our missions,”** _

__

_**He leaned back on the chair, both arms around the back of his head. “On the other note, Thor and his Asgardian friends are catching onto Gia. She’s risking herself just to keep Loki hidden and to keep us out of the blame. I’m feeling a little guilty with everything she’s doing. She really is a great friend, to us and especially to Loki. I just hope that she doesn’t take too much risks. For all we know, Thor might catch up to the fact that she’s distracting them and will come after us soon. Until then, we’ll have to keep an eye out for Loki. Hulk out,”}** _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“There you go, my sweet child,” Rick cooed, setting his son down on the crib, which he knew should be replaced into a bed. “Goodnight, Loki,”

“I lav yu, Daddy…” Loki murmured before turning to fall asleep.

Rick’s eyes widened in surprise. Loki had called him ‘Papa’ many times, as a throwback to his infant-hood. He would think that the Jotun tot would call him by that title until he grew up.

Apparently, he was going to use a new honorific, and Rick felt like crying when he heard the title ‘Daddy’. It was so heartfelt and pure that the blue hulk was going to scream.

But he did none of that. Instead, he smiled and pressed a kiss on the child’s forehead.

“I love you too, son,”


	5. Month 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November Thanksgiving and All Soul’s Day Time! Man, this is slower than I thought…
> 
> Here’s the process so far;
> 
> 1st Month- adjusting to Loki  
> 2nd Month- Loki practicing magic  
> 3rd Month- Loki’s first Halloween  
> 4th Month- Loki’s first Dia de los Muertos and Thanksgiving
> 
> Enjoy!

_ {3 months and 1 week} _

“HELLO, HULK FANS!” Rick screeched into the camera, smiling widely as he wore a black jacket, black pants and a huge black sombrero on his head. “Happy Dia de los Muertos to all you fans that celebrate All Souls Day! The Domestic Smashers are heading out on a Dia de los Muertos celebration in Vista Verde!”

“Party!” Skaar exclaimed from behind him, shaking a pair of maracas as he too wore a huge sombrero, a jacket and a pair of pants. “We party with dead people!”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “Uh… not quite, Skaar,” Rick slapped a hand on his face. “Close, but not quite,”} _ **

“Daddy! Daddy!” Loki ran out from the hallway to seek his father. “Look! I wear dress!”

“You’re wearing WHAT now?” Rick turned to the tot, and his eyes widened to see what his son looked like.

Instead of a suit and a sombrero, Loki wore a pale red dress with black skulls and a rose in the middle of his torso while he wore black short, fingerless gloves on his hands. His long, raven black hair was tied short and slightly curled to twirl around his semi-sharp horns as a rose was on the right side of his locks

“Holy chalupa…” Rick’s jaw dropped in amazement.

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Rick paces around, in frantic. “I mean, I don’t mind if Loki will be wearing dresses or if he’ll be gay or anything, even though I think he’ll be gender-fluid thanks to his shapeshifting abilities, but I never thought he looked THAT good in a dress!”}** _

“What do you tink, Daddy?” the three-year old Jotun asked, ruby red eyes shimmering up at the blue hulk. “Aun Jen buy it for me!”

“Sure did!” Jen grinned as she came out wearing a purple and black dress with skulls and flowers while her long autumn green hair was wrapped up in a bun with a red rose on it.

“Uh, a little explanation on the whole ‘dress’ thing, Shulkie,” Red crossed his arms as he wore a suit and sombrero similar to Skaar and Rick’s.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“No, I ain’t against the kid wearing a dress,” Red shook his head. “I’m just a little concerned. It’s when they get older that’s the problem,”}** _

“I know why,” Hulk stepped forward, also wearing a suit and sombrero. “We bought it when Loki complained that the suit we bought him earlier was too itchy and too uncomfortable. He also said that the sombrero was too big, which indeed was too big on his head,”

“It also make my horns owie,” Loki added with a pout.

“Ah, that’s why you wanted me to rub your horns,” Understanding replaced the surprised look in his eyes as he knelt down and hugged his child. “I’m sorry, Loki. I should’ve thought of your horns,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yep, the guilt trip is coming along,” Rick sighed. “I was the one who bought the suit, after all. I should have known that dresses matched him better,”}** _

“Is okay, Daddy,” Loki smiled and returned the hug. “I feel better now. I wear dress! Do I look pretty?”

“Nope!” Rick grinned and shook his head, stroking his hair. “You look beautiful, my little boy blue,”

“Daddy!” Loki giggled.

“Come on, you two gushies,” Red faked a gag. “Let’s go before we miss the celebration!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“PARTY!” Skaar exclaimed as Vista Verde erupted with color.

“Happy Dia de los Muertos, everyone!” Rick cried out, Loki in one arm as he waved to the crowd with his other hand.

“Happy Dia de los Mu-ertos!” Loki cheered right after.

“Aww!” Everyone cooed at the Jotun child.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Every-wan in Vista Verde lav my family, so they lav me too!” Loki grinned from ear to ear.}** _

The party soon went off for hours, with some visiting the family alters they made at the cemetery while others partied in the middle of town. Among them were Loki and the hulks, with Red playing trumpet, Skaar playing the maracas and Rick playing the guitar while Hulk carried Loki as they, Jen and the rest of the party-goers enjoyed the music.

Soon, night had fallen, and it was almost midnight. Red and Skaar were drinking with a bunch of men at the side and were getting drunk. Jen and Hulk were talking to some of the people that were staying behind to clean up.

Rick, on the other hand, took Loki to the cemetery.

“Daddy, are those the altars?” the little Jotun asked, pointing to the tables with candles and other things.

“Yep, they are,” Rick nodded. “They’re to celebrate and remember those who had died in the past,”

“Oh…” Loki nodded before turning to the other altars. “Do da spirits really come out to take da food?”

“Where did you hear that from, bud?”

“Dok-tor Strange tell me!” Loki smiled. “He tell me dat spirits come up from land of dead to party and visit loved ones!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“He also tell me that spirits lav to party,” Loki giggled. “so dey always im-pay-shent for Dia de los Mu-ertos!”}** _

“Huh,” Rick chuckled. “Well, it comes from Dr. Strange, I suppose it’s true,”

“Is true!” Loki exclaimed, pointing up at the sky. “Look, Daddy!”

Rick followed his son’s gaze, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Spirits of all ages were having a party in the sky, some on top of their own altars while others were dancing on other altars.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I expected lots of things for Dia de los Muertos,” Rick chuckled. “but seeing spirits dance on their altars after the celebration is NOT one of them,”}** _

“Hi, spirits!” Loki greeted them, causing the spirits to freeze and turn to them.

Rick held his son closely and tightly, taking a step back in caution as he forced a grin on his face. “Um, hello. We didn’t mean to interrupt your… little party,”

“Happy Dia de los Mu-ertos!” Loki cried out in his cheery voice. “Look! We celebrate Day of Dead to remember spirits!”

The spirits blinked down at them, especially at the Jotun child before awing and cooing. The female spirits came down to dawn over Loki, waving their hands through us face with a squeal.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Dead or alive, everyone loves my kid,” Rick snorted.}** _

“Ah, neither of you have disturbed anything, my friend!” One of the male. Mariachi spirits laughed, flying over to pat the blue hulk on the back. “Please, join us!”

“Really?” Rick’s eyes lit up. “Is it okay if we call more friends over to party with us?”

“Of course! Go ahead!”

And that’s how the hulks took in a tradition to party with the undead spirits after every Dia de los Muertos party.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{3 months and 2 weeks}_

“Aun Jen! Aun Jen! Can I ask ques-chon?”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” Jen grinned and looked down at the counter to find the 3-year old staring up at her with pleading eyes. “Shoot,”

“What is Thanksgiving?”

Jen stopped mid-cutting the meat and blinked down at the child. The Jotun simply waited for an answer as the female hulk slowly set the knife down.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“O~kay, I expected that celebration to be heard from anyone and everyone, but definitely NOT from Loki,” Jen sighed. “Do they even celebrate Thanksgiving in Asgard?”}** _

“Where did you hear that from?”

“Dok-tor Strange,” Loki replied. “What is it?”

“Thanksgiving is a celebration to celebrate a great harvest at most points. It’s also to give thanks, feast and spend time with family,” Jen answered.

“Hav yu sele-brayted it be-for?” Loki asked.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yes, but no? Is that a good answer?” Jen sighed. “I’ve had Hulk for a cousin and my family since I turned into a hulk. It’s… I mean, we CAN celebrate it again, if we wanted to…”}** _

“I used to, kiddo,” Jen chuckled, ruffling the Jotun’s hair. “But now, it’s just me and Hulk. The rest… well…”

Loki frowned and tilted his head. “Is dat only sele-brayted with blood family?”

“Oh, NO,” Jen shook his head. “No, no, no. Of course not, Loki. Thanksgiving is when we celebrate with family, blood or not. As long as you’re in a family,”

“Are WE family, Aun Jen?”

Jen couldn’t help a smile that crawled up her face as she bent down to kiss his forehead. “We’re definitely family, little Loki. You, me, your dad and your uncles. We’re a family of beings that NO ONE understands. No one but each other,”

“So… will we sele-brayte Thanksgiving?”

“Of course, my little baby blue!” Rick suddenly appeared behind them, taking the little Jotun into his arms, which caused the tot to squeal in delight. “And this year, we’ve got something great to be thankful for,”

“Really?!” Loki’s eyes lit up. “What is it?!”

“YOU are, of course,” Rick grinned, pressing a kiss on the Jotun’s cheek. “Our youngest hulk, my sweet child,”

“M-Me?” Loki’s eyes widened. “A… A hulk?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I… I’m a hulk,” Loki felt tears run down his cheek. “Daddy say dat I’m a hulk. I’m… I’m one of dem… even when I’m… I’m not,”}** _

“Of course you are, kiddo,” Jen mused with a smile. “Why wouldn’t you be?”

“I… I not hulk,” Loki looked down in shame, trying not to cry. “I… I’m a Jotun, a small Frost Jyant…”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Aw, my poor baby…” Rick tried to wipe the tears.}** _

“No, no, no, my little baby blue…” Rick pulled his child into a hug, stroking his hair gently. “You ARE a hulk. It doesn’t matter if you weren’t infected with gamma or not. I mean, look at your Uncle Skaar. He too is an alien, but to us, he’s still a hulk. YOU are also a hulk because we love you, and we are your family. We will always love you, and you will always be one of us, no matter what,”

“R-Really…?” Loki looked up with tearful, pleading eyes.

“Really-really,” Jen smiled. “Tell you what, how about we celebrate Thanksgiving when it comes by?”

“Great idea, Jen,” Hulk came into the kitchen, a genuine smile on his face. “We haven’t had that in a while. It’ll be great to have that tradition back,”

“Unc Hulk, am I hulk?” Loki questioned.

“Aw, why would you ask that?” Hulk frowned and patted his head. “You’ve been a hulk since you came to this family, and that’s never going to change,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I didn’t even know Loki wasdoubting his place in the team,” Hulk gave a sigh. “Did he do that in his past life too? Doubt his place in his family? We can’t let the same same mistake repeat,”}** _

“Told ya, bud,” Rick grinned. “You’ll always be a hulk. Never doubt it, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Loki smiled and hugged the blue hulk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{3 months and 3 weeks}_

“TURKEY’S READY!” Red announced as he took out the roasted turkey from the microwave oven.

“Great! Put it on the table,” Jen instructed, stirring the salad.

“Yummy ribs…” Skaar licked his lips while he tried to reach for the food.

“Hold it there, Skaar,” Hulk held the wild hulk back. “Let’s wait ‘till Loki and Dr. Strange get here,”

“Aww…” Skaar sighed. “Okay…”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Strange decided to join us on Thanksgiving, just like his decision to stay on Loki’s birthday,” Hulk smiled. “It’s nice to see how close he’s getting to Loki despite everything that happened in the past,”}** _

“Hello, hulk fans!” Rick greeted into the camera. “The Domestic Smashers are back and on a Thanksgiving special!”

“Yo, Blue Boy!” Jen called out. “Stop filming and start helping!”

“Okay, okay… sheesh,” Rick chuckled.

“So… when’s the magician getting back here with our little Rookie?” Red asked with a frown. “The food’s gonna get cold if we wait anytime sooner!”

“Calm down, Red, they’ll be here soon,” Hulk rolled his eyes.

“Aw, but Skaar hungry!” Skaar whined.

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ Jen laughed. “Skaar, I don’t know the last time you WEREN’T hungry,”} _ **

Suddenly, the sound of a portal opening came from the living room. Rick beamed before running over to greet them.

“Loki!”

“Daddy!” The little Jotun dashed over to his father, who welcomed him with open arms. “Is it time for feasting?”

“Sure is, buddy,” Rick nodded with a wide grin.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Loki’s been looking forward for the Thanksgiving feast for the whole week,” Rick gave a chuckle. “Can’t blame him, though. I know I’M excited to celebrate my first Thanksgiving with my son,”}** _

“Hey, Strange,” Hulk greeted the sorcerer, patting him on the back. “Glad you can join us,”

“Glad to be invited,” Stephen returned the smile.

“Unc Hulk! We sele-brayt Thanksgiving now?” Loki asked enthusiastically.

“Definitely, bud,” Hulk ruffled his hair. “Time for dinner,”

“YIPEEEE!” Loki clapped his hands together.

With that, Thanksgiving became a tradition that the hulks were going to remember forever.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ {4 months} _

“Happy Birthday, Loki,” Stephen greeted as soon as Loki appeared in the Sanctum.

“Thank yu, Doktor Strange!” Loki beamed before squealing when Cloak flew to smother him in a hug. “Ah! And thank yu for greeting, Cloakie!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Cloakie really likes me,” Loki chuckled. “It always hugs me, even when I do lessons!”}** _

Cloak took that as a complimentary and hugged tighter. Stephen shook his head and pried his cloak off the child.

“Cloak, I know you adore Loki, but please have respect for boundaries,” Stephen scolded as soon as the magical cloak was off.

“Is okay, Doktor Strange!” Loki giggled. “Cloakie just being playful!”

Cloak seemed to agree, nodding the collar of his cloth. Stephen shook his head and smiled.

“Alright, alright, are you ready for today’s lesson?”

“Uh-Huh!” Loki nodded. “I can’t wait to study the Dark Dimension!”

“Here,” Stephen gave the Jotun tot two books. “The Dark Dimension is not a world that should be taken lightly. Just ask your father and uncle Hulk; they’ve been in there,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Oh, I ask,” Loki snickered. “Daddy tell me how scary it is there and how Doktor Strange almost die,”}** _

“Daddy and Unc Hulk did tell me about that,” Loki mused, taking the books to the nearest table and taking one to read. “Dey say dat Dormammu try to kill dem!”

“And he did,” Stephen approved as he slid beside the Jotun child. “And apparently still will, for he had most likely found a way out of the Mirror Dimension,”

“The place where we become opposite?” Loki tilted his head. “I think Daddy tell me about dat too,”

“And did he tell you that he nearly killed us with our own reflections?”

“No…” Loki shook his head. “Was it weird?”

“Was what weird?” Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“Yu fight yorself but evil. Was it weird?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“What? If me fight my past self for everything he do, it be weird for me,” Loki huffed, crossing his arms.}** _

Stephen paused for a moment, taking in what the tot had stated. Was it? Maybe, but he had faced many demons and other creatures before. How was himself any different?

But that was just it. It was HIMSELF he was facing. Not a demon, not an evil alien, but HIMSELF. It wasn’t weird, no, it was… something indescribable.

“I… It would depend on who you’re asking, apprentice,” Stephen cleared his throat, trying to drop the topic.

Loki seemed to understand and nodded before turning to the book. He didn’t know why his mentor was acting that way, but he knew better than to push an issue not involving him.

So for the rest of the lesson, he kept silent and let the sorcerer supreme teach.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I LOVE Loki’s birthday parties!” Rick cheered as he inflated another blue balloon. “So much fun with the food, the games and the gifts!”

“Well, depends on the gifts,” Jen mused, side-glancing at Red and Skaar, who seemed to be struggling to wrap their presents.

“What gifts did they get this year?” Hulk asked his cousin just as he finished hanging the streamers on the ceiling.

“Another blade? Another blaster? Another bomb?” Rick blandly guessed, his expression turning bored yet irritated.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“What? It’s annoying how they manage to gets weapons for Loki to use when he’s only a child,” Rick crossed his arms and frowned. “I mean, I was 17 before, and Hulk wanted me fat from Red’s weapons,”}** _

“Nah, not this time,” Red shook his head and came to them with a small, messily-wrapped box. “Found plenty of igneous rocks near the volcano that exploded before, and among them were a couple of gems that were a beauty,”

“You got Loki… jewelry?” Hulk raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, Red, I DID NOY expect you to give something like THAT,” Jen chuckled, warning a growl from the red hulk.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Well, ex-CUSE me, Shulkie, but unlike others, I actually LEARN my lessons,” Red snarled as he folded his arms on his chest.}** _

“Skaar got Loki Nephew small toy dagger!” Skaar grinned. “Loki Nephew use toy dagger for blade practice,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Well…” Jen ran her hand over her face. “Let’s call that as improvement,”}** _

“But… Loki’s never had blade practice before,” Rick argued.

“But he NEEDS to, Rick,” Jen told him. “If he’s going to be a part of the family, we’ll need to teach him some defense in case enemies follow us here and attack him,”

“Jen’s right, Rick,” Hulk gave a nod of approval. “Loki’s growing up quick. He needs to learn how to fight, at least something to keep him from getting killed. It’s not all the time that we get to hover over him,”

“Teach him some basic fighting moves,” Red added. “A few won’t hurt him. Well, it MAY strain him a bit, but at least he’s learning,”

“Loki Nephew need real dagger soon!” Skaar cried out. “When bad guys follow, Loki Nephew need blade to slash!”

“Okay, okay,” Rick sighed in defeat. “I get it. Loki needs to learn how to defend himself. I’ll… I’ll think about it,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Look, honestly, I don’t want Loki to learn how to fight, lest he might be accused of starting a fight,” Rick hissed. “BUT… yeah, the others have a point. If he doesn’t learn then he won’t survive if something bad happens to us. I don’t want to think about that, but… it’s the truth, and I can’t get away from it,”}** _

“When you get your mind sorted out, you’ll make the right decision,” Hulk patted his best friend on the back. “I know you will,”

Rick gave him a smile, but his mind was too conflicted to responded as he turned to walk off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soon, night fell. Loki’s 4th Month (year in his body growth) Birthday Party had been a blast. And no, it had NOTHING to do with the confetti cannon that Red loaded up to add a little more flair to the party.

The party had been so fun that night crept up on them pretty quietly. Stephen and Cloak had to go home, and the hulks had to clean up the mess.

This time, Loki was still up and was using his magic to help clean up. Rick was doing the same thing, after his son taught him the exact spell some time ago, but as he did, he stared over at his child, mind still conflicted even when the party was going on.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yes, I’ve made a decision to teach Loki some defense moves,” Rick said. “And no, I’m not completely sure that he’s ready. I still think he’s still my little baby blue that must stay safe and innocent, but… I can’t keep him in my protection for long,”** _

__

_**He sighed and shifted his sitting position on the chair. “The others are right. One day, sooner or later, he’s gonna be in battles we can’t face for him. I… I need to teach him what he needs to know when facing a world as difficult as this,”}** _

“Have you told him yet?” Hulk asked, clasping a hand on the blue hulk’s armored and spiky shoulder.

“Not yet… but I will,” Rick released a shaky breath. “Not sure if he’s ready,”

“You became a hulk when I didn’t think you were ready,” Hulk offered him a smile. “No one is born ready. What’s important is that we prepare him for when he IS ready to face the world. We can’t keep him in here forever,”

“I… I know,” Rick gulped. “I guess… I guess the problem is that I’M not ready to let him go,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I guess that’s the problem with all parents,” Hulk sighed. “They‘re never ready to let go of their kids, but I guess that’s just the sign how much they care for their children,”}** _

“You don’t need to let him go completely,” Hulk told him. “All you need to do is slowly lose your grip until he tells you to let go,”

Rick looked unsure, but he nodded and turned to make his way to the Jotun child.

“Loki?”

“Hmm?” Loki turned and looked up at his father with a smile. “Yes, Daddy?”

“Wanna hear an extra special birthday present we got for you?” Rick asked, picking the tot up.

“Yay! More gifts!” Loki clapped his hands. “What is it, Daddy?!”

Rick swallowed, but he managed to show a smile. “You and I both know that you’re already a hulk, but would YOU like to learn how to fight like a hulk?”

Loki gasped, eyes widening so much that they looked like they would pop. He started to squeal, clapping so much that it looked like they would burn his skin.

“I GET TO LEARN HOW TO FIGHT LIKE YOU, DADDY?! LIKE YOU, AUN JEN AND UNCS?! YIPPEEE!”

The child’s enthusiasm melted the fear in the blue hulk’s heart. Before Rick could help it, a smile invaded his face and kissed his son’s forehead, right by the side of the horns that were starting to frown sharper.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Maybe… Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all…” Rick chuckled.}** _

“I’m glad you like it,”

“LIKE IT?! I LOVE IT!” Loki hugged his father’s head tightly. “AND I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DADDY!”

Rick snickered and ruffled his hair. “I love you too, kiddo. Now and forever,”

{OFF-CAM!

“Another month of nothing but cheers and h _ **appiness,” Hulk sighed. “Loki’s growing up pretty quickly, even quicker than I anticipated. His magic is intensifying, and he’s maturing fast. Sooner or later, Thor and Odin would be able to track down his Seidr. When that happens, we need to be prepared, and so does Loki,”**_

__

_**He placed his elbows on his thighs and clasped his hands together, worry in his expression. “I still don’t understand where Gia might be. The memory her friend dropped off said nothing of where she could be this month, but no word from her could mean that the Asgardians got her but not the info they wanted. We’ll have to sharpen our skills because I have a feeling that our best allies are about to be our worst enemies. Hulk out.”}** _


	6. Month 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December! December! CHRISTMAS TIME!!! XD
> 
> Here’s the process so far;
> 
> 1st Month- adjusting to Loki  
> 2nd Month- Loki practicing magic  
> 3rd Month- Loki’s first Halloween  
> 4th Month- Loki’s first Dia de los Muertos and Thanksgiving  
> 5th Month- Loki’s first Christmas!
> 
> Enjoy!

_{4 months and 1 week}_

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, bud?” Rick turned to the child as he stopped what he was doing.

“What you making?” Loki asked curiously.

“It’s a Christmas Ornament,” Rick replied with a smile. “It’s for the Christmas tree in the living room,” 

“You mean da pine tree?” Loki tilted his head. “But… what is Cri… Cri… Crist-mas?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“OH, that’s right. We’ve never briefed Loki on what ‘Christmas’ was,” Rick face-palmed. “Man, I feel like an idiot to my own child,”}** _

“Christmas is the time to celebrate with friends and family, giving gifts and spending time with each other,” Rick explained. “Kinda like Thanksgiving, but Christmas is more celebrated because it’s the time when the whole place is full of snow and lights that it’s almost like magic!”

“Wow…” Loki gasped.

“We got the pine tree to celebrate Christmas,” Rick went on. “No one really knows why, but it’s always been tradition to have a Christmas tree with decorations on it’s branches and a sparkling star on top,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“It feels… weird, but I feel like I cele-brayt Crist-mas befor,” Loki stated. “Like… my past self cele-brayt Crist-mas befor… with friends he consider as family… weird,”}** _

“What else we need for Crist-mas, Daddy?” Loki asked, hands up and glowing green. “I can get it for you!”

“Well…” Rick seemed to think about it for a while before snapping his fingers. “Has Dr. Strange taught you any mind-to-object spell?”

“Uh-Huh,” Loki nodded. “Why?”

“Teach it to me, and we’ll both be able to make insta Christmas presents for everyone!” Rick grinned.

“Okay!” Loki giggled. “Do we need wrap paper?”

“I’ve got lots, don’t worry, little buddy,” Rick assured him, ruffling his hair.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Actually, I just bought lots of Christmas themed gift wrappers, so that everyone can use it,” Rick chuckled. “And so that we have extra in case the others wrapped… terribly,”}** _

“Okie, Daddy,” Loki gave a nod and moved his hands around. “The spell goes like this…”

Soon, the father and son had ten boxes, each varying in size and each having five boxes on their side of the room. Wrapping paper was all over the place, with the two laughing at each other whenever one made a mess.

Finally, the presents were well-wrapped and placed with bows. Loki looked excited while Rick looked exhausted.

“Okay, okay,” the blue hulk gave a yawn as he leaned back on the wall. “Let’s… Let’s place the presents under the tree after… after a little nap…”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I think Daddy too tired,” Loki sighed. “He do most of wrapping while I make most things with magic. Now I feel bad,”}** _

“Okay, Daddy,” Loki flicked his hand, and a blanket appeared on top of the blue hulk. “You rest here. I place gifts under tree, okay?”

“Zzz…” was all the response that the little Jotun got as his father began to slumber away.

Loki gave a nod and made a wagon appear then he placed the gifts on them to carry. Thankfully, they already had names on it, so it wasn’t going to be confusing when he mixed them up.

As soon as he opened the door, he dragged the wagon out into the halls and into the living room. He stopped by the door to watch the other hulks decorate the Christmas Tree.

“Red, can you pass my that ornament… no, not that one! The other one!” Jen called out, snapping at the red hulk.

“Calm down, calm down, Shulkie,” Red rolled his eyes. “Snowflake or bow?”

“Our theme is Winter Wonderland, Red, of course it’s the Snowflake,” Hulk snickered.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yeah, we set up a theme for Christmas, so we could decorate the tree and the base,” Hulk let out a chuckle. “It’s better than just tossing around some decorations,”}** _

“Snowflakes! Snowflakes!” Skaar cheered as he placed another snowflake ornament on the tree. “Skaar LOVE snowflakes,”

Hulk grinned at the wild hulk’s enthusiasm, but as he went down to get another ornament, his eyes darted to see Loki standing by the entrance of the living room.

“Loki?” He straightened up, ornament in hand. “Where’s your dad?”

“Daddy tired,” Loki replied, rolling in a wagon full of presents. “We make gifts for everyone, and Daddy do wrapping,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Aw,” Jen cooed. “it’s good to see Loki and Rick bonding, over magic and other stuff,”}** _

“Gifts, huh?” Red looked up from his work, his eyes roaming at the stack of presents on the wagon. “Hey, you wouldn’t mind giving us one to open, do ya, little Rookie?”

Loki smirked and shook his head. “No! Daddy say dat we wait for Crist-mas until we open gifts,”

“Listen to the kid, Red,” Jen laughed. “No presents until Christmas,”

“Aw…” Skaar pouted. “Skaar want present!”

“Me too…” Red grumbled.

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “I not affected by Unc Red and Unc Skaar expressions anymore,” Loki crossed his arms with a grin. “Daddy and Unc Hulk tell me dat dey always do dat,”} _ **

“Just have patience, you two,” Hulk told the wild hulk and the red hulk. “Let’s just focus on the tree,”

“Almost done!” Jen told them. “All we need is the star,”

“Isn’t Jones suppose to be working on the star?” Red questioned.

“Oh! Yes, Daddy work on Crist-mas ornament,” Loki reached into the wagon and took out a sparkling silver star with blue snowflakes as little patterns on the surface. “I just finish it for him,”

“You did this?” Hulk’s eyes widened, kneeling down to take a look at the star the Jotun tot was holding then he smiled and patted his head. “That’s amazing, Loki,”

“Thank you, Unc Hulk!” Loki beamed.

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “The kid is adorable, and honestly? I don’t know why Odin would mistreat someone as amazing as him,” Hulk sighed. “He knee that Rick was tired, so he pitched in and helped him finish the star. If that isn’t an act of kindness from a 4-year old then I don’t know what is,”} _ **

“Need help getting the star up in the tree, kid?” Red asked with a grin.

Loki gasped. “I can put star on tree?!”

“Sure,” Hulk nodded. “I’m sure Rick wouldn’t mind,”

“Come ‘ere, little Rookie,” Red gently picked up the Jotun child and carefully lifted him up until he reached the top of the pine tree. “There! Put the star at the tippy top,”

“Yay!” Loki set the star on the tree. “I did it!”

FLASH!

The group froze and turned to see Rick snapping a picture, a tired smile on his face, but it was cocky enough. When he noticed them staring back at him, he set down the camera and smirked.

“What? You wouldn’t think I miss Loki decorating the tree,”

“Daddy!” Loki frowned. “You should be resting!”

Hulk shook his head with a grin. This was going to be a Christmas that they were definitely going to remember.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ {4 months and 2 weeks} _

“Forward! Back! Attack!”

“Hiya!” Loki lunged forward on the wooden dummy as he used the toy dagger his Uncle Skaar gave him last month. “Loki STAB!”

“There ya go, little Rookie!” Red gave a satisfying grin as the dummy was stabbed and kicked down. “Yeah! Go show that dummy who’s boss!”

“Is it a good idea for Red to teach?” Rick worriedly asked Hulk as they stood beside the red hulk to watch over the little Jotun.

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “No, definitely not,” Hulk shook his head in disapproval. “but… Red’s the only one here who knows how to train ‘rookies’ since he’s the only classified general. That doesn’t mean we’d let him train Loki without our supervision. No, that’s a BIG NO,”} _ **

“It’s only one hour per day,” Hulk assured the blue hulk. “And we’re here to watch, so I’m sure it’s fine,”

“Now, little Rookie,” Red went on, taking out three more wooden dummies from the weaponry closet. “I need you to slash, stab AND smash these next few dummies in less than 10 minutes! Can you do that?”

“Yes, Unc Red, sir!” Loki did a salute then he did a fighting stand before launching another attack at the dummies.

Rick tried to keep himself still as his son took down two of the dummies in a quick motion, slashing one into twigs and splinters while stabbing the other straight in the chest. What he did to the last one, however, took him by surprise.

Loki stood in front of the dummy then he jumped and suddenly morphed into a rolling ball similar to Rick when he turned and rolled. The moment he morphed, he zoomed towards the dummy and smashed it into pieces.

Rick’s jaw dropped. Red stood frozen and shocked. Hulk was taken back.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD!” Rick paced around, eyes wide as he walked. “He… I… HE ATTACKED JUST LIKE ME! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!”}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I knew that the little Rookie was copying Jones, but I didn’t know he can EXACTLY copy him!” Red dragged a hand down his face, still in shock.}** _

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Huh, what about that?” Hulk shook the surprised expression of his face before chuckling. “Loki REALLY seems to idolize Rick above us all. That’s… That’s actually a good progress,”}** _

Loki morphed back into his original form, beaming a smile as he turned to his father. “Daddy! Daddy! Did you see what I do?! I smash like you!”

Rick didn’t answer. Instead, he fell to his knees and began to cry, hands on his face.

The reaction seemed to concern Loki, who’s smile dropped instantly. He ran to the blue hulk, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Daddy?” he asked. “Daddy, what’s wrong? Did I… Did I do something wrong? Was it bad?”

“N-No… no, no, no…” Rick shook his head then he engulfed the little Jotun into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, my little baby blue,”

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise before smiling. He hugged back, burying his face in his father’s neck.

“Thank you, Daddy. I love you,”

“Love you too, kiddo,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ {4 months and 3 weeks} _

“Are you gonna spen Crist-mas with us, Doktor Strange?” Loki asked his mentor as they looked through the Sanctum for a certain book of spells. “Or do you have family to spend time with?”

“I suppose… since you and your family are all the family I’ve grown attached to,” Stephen offered his apprentice a smile.

“So… you coming to Crist-mas Eve dinner tom-row?” Loki’s eyes beamed with hope.

“Definitely,” Stephen patted his head with a chuckle. “And I bet Cloak would be excited to join in too. Right, Cloak?”

Cloak nodded it’s collar and embraced the Jotun child with it’s cloth. Loki squealed, clapping happily.

“Yay!”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “I do not admit it, but Doktor Strange is like other Unc to me while Cloak is like best friend,” Loki shyly said. “They are family. I want them to be with me and other hulks on sele-brations,”} _ **

“Doktor Strange?”

“Yes?” Stephen grabbed the book from a shelf and turned to him.

“I…” Loki gulped and rubbed his elbow, turning away. “It nothing. I just happy dat you coming to Crist-mas Eve party,”

Stephen set the book down and smiled, ruffling his hair then he turned to get another book of spells. Loki watched him go before sighing.

Cloak seemed to hear this and nudged a cloth at him like an elbow. The Jotun kid looked up at it and gave it a sad smile.

“Is nothing, Cloakie. You no need to worry,”

Cloak folded it’s cloth, giving out a ‘really?’ kind of aura.

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ Loki chuckled. “I not know if I shood hate Cloakie for knowing me well or like him for it.,”} _ **

“Cloakie…” Loki offered a better smile. “Is… Is nothing bad, promise,”

Cloak didn’t seem to believe him and embraced the Jotun child. Loki smiled and returned the hug before parting.

“Okay, okay,” he let out sigh. “Is just… I see Doktor Strange more than just simple mentor. I… I see him as another Unc… I see him as family,”

Cloak seemed happy and clapped its cloth together like hands. Loki shook its reaction off.

“No, Cloakie, is not good,” Cloak tilted its collar, prompting the Jotun to explain further. “Look, I see Doktor Strange as Unc, but I no think he sees me as nephew. I mean… he no like past me. Why like now me?”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “I see what past me did to Earth, and I hate myself for it,” Loki hissed. “So I not be surprised if Doktor Strange hate me for what past me did. I know I do,”} _ **

Cloak stretched a cloth behind the child to give him a reassuring pat on the back and another on the head. Loki smiled but sighed.

“I know he only see me as apprentice… as his student, not nephew,” he hugged himself as he untangled himself from the magical cloak’s embrace.

Unbeknownst to him, Stephen came back and heard the last thing the Jotun child had spoken. He frowned at the statement but didn’t say anything as Loki turned away to face the shelf of books behind him.

“Cloakie, you my best friend, right?”

Cloak nodded its collar and levitated closer to him. Loki turned his head to it and gave a nod.

“Do you… Do you think Doktor Strange like me as nephew, or am I just boring old student?”

Those words broke Stephen’s heart. It was sad to hear a 4-year old say that, especially one under his care.

Cloak didn’t seem to have an answer as it lifted it’s cloth in a shrugging motion. Loki sighed and turned away.

“Is okay. You no have to have answer,”

Finally, Stephen decided to speak up.

“But I do,”

Loki jumped and turned around in horror, his ruby red eyes wide as they looked up to see his mentor. He began to tremble, in fear or in embarrassment, he would never know, but what he did know was that if he was going to face something as bad as rejection, he was going to literally shrink into the size of a mouse.

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “Oh NO! He heard me!” Loki was panicking and hyperventilating as he gripped on his hair and started to cry. “I’m gonna be rejected for sure!”} _ **

“D-Doktor Strange!” Loki gulped and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I, um, uh… h-how much did you hear…?”

“Almost all, in all honesty,”

Loki swallowed, hands visibly shaking in fear. Cloak looked prepared to come in between them, watching the sorcerer closely as he stepped forward.

“Loki, come here,”

Loki spared Cloak a fearful glance before obeying, taking a step forward and lowering his head in shame.

“I… I can explain…”

“Did you mean it?”

Loki looked up at his mentor. Was this a test? Or a trick? If it was either, he didn’t know what to do or what to say, so he decided to answer truthfully.

“I… y-yes, Doktor Strange, s-sir…”

“I see…” Stephen gave a nod and knelt down to match the Jotun’s eye level. “Does your family know?”

“Uh-Huh,” Loki nodded. “Dat why dey let me ask if you coming to Crist-mas dinner,”

“Ah, I see,” Stephen nodded and smiled, reaching out to cup the child’s cheek. “Is that what you wanted to ask me earlier? If I saw you and your family as a family?”

Loki gave another nod, his eyes finding the floor suddenly interesting. “I… I also want to know if I… if I can call you… Unc…”

Stephen felt his heart warm up at the statement. Him? An Uncle? It was… It was a quite an honor!

“Oh, Loki…” the sorcerer supreme engulfed the child into a hug. “No matter who you were in the past, who you are now is what matters, and I would be an honor for me to be your uncle,”

“R-Really?” Loki’s eyes widened.

“Truly,” Stephen pulled away and nodded.

Loki smiled and jumped to wrap his arms around the sorcerer supreme’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Uncle Strange!”

Stephen almost teared up but returned the hug. Cloak clapped its cloth happily before joining the hug.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ {The next day} _

“DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!” Loki jumped on his father’s bed. “Is Crist-mas Eve! Tonight is Crist-mas Eve dinner!”

“Woah, woah!” Rick jumped up from his bed and laughed, picking his son into his arms. “Easy there, kiddo. I know that you’re excited,”

“I HAPPY AND EXCITED!” Loki cheered.

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “If he’s happy and excited on CHRISTMAS EVE, what else on the actual CHRISTMAS DAY?” Rick cackled, shaking his head with a grin. “God, I love my kid so much,”} _ **

“Are you excited for Christmas dinner or because your now Uncle Strange is coming with Cloak?” Rick chuckled.

“BOTH!” Loki squealed. “Are we stay up all night, Daddy? I wanna see Santa Claus!”

“Aw, sorry, buddy, but you know the rule,” Rick snickered. “Santa doesn’t come when you’re awake,”

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yeah, I let him believe Santa’s real, but it’s based on the memories of his past self, actually,” Rick explained. “We saw a glimpse of the memory crystal ball Gia sent to us for Loki’s 5th birthday and saw that the past Loki had met named Saint Nicholas North, or ‘Santa Claus’. I’m not sure if it’s real or not, but then if a Norse God exists then… eh,”}** _

“Aw, okay,” Loki sighed as he was set down on the bed.

“Now go on, my little baby blue,” Rick patted his head. “You still have magic lessons to do,”

“Oh, RIGHT!” Loki slid down the bed then he ran to his room to get his things and leave. “Bye, Daddy!”

“Don’t forget to get your Uncle Strange for Christmas Eve dinner!” Rick reminded as he got up from his bed.

“I won’t!”

Rick let out a chuckle then he stretched before standing up to leave for the kitchen to eat breakfast with the other hulks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{Later}_

“Skaar, stay away from the presents under the tree,”

“But… But Skaar want Christmas presents!” Skaar whined. “Skaar want to see what hulks and Santa get for Skaar!”

“Santa doesn’t exist, Shaggy,” Red rolled his eyes.

“Past Loki met ‘Santa Claus’, Red,” Hulk pointed out. “You can’t say that he doesn’t exist if there’s proof,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Fuck, that demoness kitty-cat. Fuck that goddamn memory.” Red scowled. “First magic is real, and now ‘Santa Claus’ exists.” He crossed his arms and growled. “One more thing that I’m proven wrong, and I’m gonna smash a wall. Or two,”}** _

“Fruit salad!” Jen exclaimed as she took out a bowl from the freezer. “The Mango Graham is still chilling, but the salad’s already good,”

“Then all we need to do is wait for Cloak, Strange and Loki to get back here!” Rick clapped his hands excitedly. “Can’t wait!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“It’s great that Strange let Loki call him as his uncle,” Hulk smiled. “Loki had been in a great mood since yesterday, and he was so happy when he told us the news. I think… I think we’re really getting this whole ‘re-raise Loki to be a better person’ thing done well,”}** _

There was a sudden swish of a portal and a thud. Rick gasped and dashed to the living room.

“Loki!”

“DADDY!”

“Guess they’re here,” Hulk chuckled and left to the living room to see Rick embracing his son while Stephen and Cloak stood by with a smile. “Hey, Strange,”

“Hello, Hulk,” Stephen advanced to his old friend, earning a small (yet strong) pat on the back. “Oof! Good to be here,”

“We’re glad that you’re able to join us,” Hulk grinned, sparing a glance to the father and son duo. “You know Loki’s been so excited since you accepted to be in this family,”

“Loki is such a sweet child. How could I say no?” Stephen let out a chuckle.

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?” Hulk nodded in agreement. “Odin messed him up. Bad.”

“Gia made a good choice then,” Stephen pointed out with a nod. “A-Bomb is a great father, and you are all a great family to accept him for he is,”

“WE are a great family to him,” Hulk corrected. “You’re his uncle, after all,”

“Right,” Stephen let out a chortle. “How can I forget?”

“You can’t. Now, come on,” Hulk motioned the sorcerer supreme and the magical cloak to the kitchen. “Dinner’s about to start,”

“And I’ve got pudding!” Jen called from the kitchen.

“Pudding?! Yay!” Loki jumped from Rick’s arms and morphed into a ball to roll to the kitchen.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yep, he’s found a favorite food,” Rick smirked. “Pudding,”}** _

“Hey, wait up!” Rick rolled into a ball and dashed off after his son.

Hulk sighed while Stephen shook his head as Cloak flew after them. This was going to be a more eventful night than they thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I have something for you, Loki,”

“What is it, Unc Strange?” Loki asked, tilting his head in curiosity as he stopped eating his pudding.

“A present for you to open tomorrow on Christmas Day,” Stephen reached out to give a small, well-wrapped box to the Jotun child. “From me and Cloak. Use it wisely,”

“Ooh…” Loki took the box gently in his hands as Cloak patted his shoulder with its cloth.

Hulk and Rick exchanged nervous glances, with the blue hulk’s being more worried than nervous before standing up.

“Hey, Strange, can we talk?” The green guy asked, motioning the sorcerer to follow them to the living room.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Look, I trust Strange. He’s the only one I’ve trusted for this long, but…” Hulk sighed, arms crossed on his chest. “his magical trinkets and other things are just as dangerous as his magic. I… We just want to make sure Loki isn’t given anything that would expose him or… or kill him, by accident or not,”}** _

“Of… course,” Stephen seemed confused but did not question as he followed them.

Soon, they were in the living room. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between them, with Rick fidgeting every once and a while and Hulk staring at his friend over. Stephen didn’t move and simply stared up at two until one of them talked.

Finally, Rick’s parenting instincts took over.

“What’s in that box?!”

“Wait, what?” Stephen’s confusion doubled with suspicion.

“Rick…” Hulk sent his best friend a glare.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but I’m REALLY worried for what could be inside that thing,” Rick let out a shaky breath. “When I was Dr. Strange’s apprentice, I’ve faced Mirror Demons, Dormammu, and other dark and dangerous creatures. I’m… I just need to make sure Loki’s safe!”}** _

“What he MEANT to ask, Strange, is how could dangerous could be the trinket inside that box?” Hulk clarified and raised his hand to continue before the sorcerer could interrupt. “Look, don’t get us wrong, we trust you to keep Loki’s safe, but not all gifts are safe for Loki. I mean, Red had given him a missile launcher while Skaar had given him a bomb on his birthday, so we’re pretty worried whatever Loki might get for Christmas,”

“Ah, being cautious, I see? Very well,” Stephen nodded in understanding. “It is alright. It is merely something that gives a Loki a safety precaution, so he may appear in my Sanctum if your base is attacked, or he may appear in your base if the Sanctum is attacked,”

“Oh thank goodness,” Rick let out a sigh of relief. “Sorry for the panic, Dr. Strange,”

“As a parent, it is natural for you to panic, so I take no offense at what you spoke about,” Stephen assured him.

“At least now that the issue is settled, we can return to the dinner,” Hulk told them with a smile. “Come on,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{Next day}_

“EEEEEEEE! DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!”

Rick woke up with a jump, almost falling out of bed as Loki rolled into his room in his ball form and morphed back into his normal form. A wide, happy and excited smile was placed on his face as he jumped up and down.

“Is CRIST-MAS, DADDY!” he squealed. “IS CRIST-MAS!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yep, this is EXACTLY how I imagined Loki’s first Christmas,” Rick yawned. “It’s scary how my imagination is so exact,”}** _

“Yes, yes, I know, kiddo,” Rick chuckled and took the little Jotun in his arms, lifting him up on the bed. “Merry Christmas, my little baby blue,”

“MERRY CRIST-MAS, DADDY!” Loki cheered. “And guess what? SANTA CAME! HE CAME! HE CAME! HE CAME!”

“He did, now, did he?” Rick raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, and he give me present for being good boy! And you for being good dad!”

“Wait, what?”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “O~Kay…” Rick clasped a hand on his head. “I did NOT see that coming…”} _ **

“Come on!” Loki pulled on his father’s hands. “Santa say that you become good dad, so you deserve great Crist-mas present!”

“Uhm… okay…?” Rick was so confused that he let his son drag him to the living room, where there seemed to be more gifts than last night. “What in the world?!”

“Woah! Who gave us more gifts?!” Red ran to tree, suspicion and excitement on his tone and expression.

“Yay! More gifts!” Skaar cheered and ran after him as Jen and Hulk stood behind them with confusion.

“Uh… where did all… this come from?” the female hulk asked.

“Is from Santa!” Loki exclaimed. “He give you all gift for being best family ever!”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “Ah, so Saint Nicholas does exist,” Hulk chuckled. “This proves it,”} _ **

“Santa Claus is real? Welp, that’s news to me!” Rick took a box with his name on it then he opened it and gasped. “Omg! It’s a comic about US! AH! My wish came true!”

“Yes!” Red took out a blaster, one that glowed when he flicked a switch. “Perfect for nighttime missions!”

“Skaar slash with axe!” Skaar cries out as he took out his gift. “New GOLDEN axe from Santa!”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “Oh yeah, that’s not dangerous,” Hulk winced.} _ **

“Oh, yes!” Jen grinned, taking out golden pilot wings. “Official and ready for take off!”

“Well, Santa sure knows what we like and need, that’s for sure,” Hulk chuckled as he got a huge green mug with the words ‘Strongest One There Is’ on it. “I just broke my old one last week,”

“And I got pretty snow globe collection!” Loki cheered, showing off the huge box of snow globes with his name on it. “Santa so amazing!”

“He sure is,” Hulk nodded in agreement. “Speaking of gifts, how about we open the other presents?”

“Yeah!” Loki grabbed the small box Stephen gave him then he opened it and squealed. “Ooh! Pretty necklace!”

“How about that? It’s an enchanted necklace!” Rick beamed. “Need help putting it on?”

“Uh-Huh!” Loki nodded and gave it to his father, who helped the necklace around his neck. “It’s shiny! And gold! With a green gem!”

“What kind of necklace is that?” Jen whispered to her cousin.

“Don’t worry. It’s only something for Loki’s safety,” Hulk assured her.

“Ay! It even matches the earrings I have for you!” Rick took out and opened another box. “Merry Christmas, buddy!”

“EEEE!” Loki put on the earrings and engulfed his father into a hug. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Rick smiled and returned the hug. “You’re welcome, my little baby blue,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ {5 months} _

“Hello, New York in December!” Rick cheered as the jet dashed above the NYC.

“Is snowing, Daddy!” Loki cheered, his face smeared on the window. “Is snowing on my birthday!”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “We know that it’s dangerous to have Loki leave the base, but we can’t have him cooped up in there forever,” Hulk stated with a shrug. “Besides, it would be his first birthday away from the base, other than the Sanctum, that is, and it’s nice if he saw different seasons every few months, like Fall last November and Winter now,”} _ **

“So, what’s the plan, Jones?” Red questioned.

“We’re taking my little baby blue out to shop for whatever present he wants!” Rick grinned.

“Rick! We’re not rich!” Jen frowned.

“We’re not, but…” Hulk smirked and held out a card. “I MAY or MAY NOT have gotten a debit card from Stark containing 4 million dollars,”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “What? I may not live with them anymore, but I still get invited to the Avengers’ Christmas Exchange,” Hulk shrugged. “It’s my lucky year since Tony picked my name,”} _ **

“I can buy ANYTHING?!” Loki gasped.

“Anything within 4 million dollars,” Rick chuckled. “So probably not an entire mall full of stuff…”

“Skaar want buy things too!” Skaar whined.

“Calm down, Skaar, it’s for all of us,” Hulk snickered. “but Loki gets to buy at least 2 million worth of stuff,”

“Yippee!” Loki cheered. “Shopping!”

“Oh yeah!” Jen beamed. “Shopping!”

“Oh no…” Red groaned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ {At the mall} _

“Books! Books! Books!” Loki cried out, pointing to the bookstore. “Please, Daddy!”

“You heard the birthday boy!” Rick laughed. “Books! Books! Books!”

“Yes! More shopping!” Jen grinned before looking back at Red and Hulk, who were holding all of the shopping bags. “How are you two holding up?”

**_ {OFF-CAM! _ **

**_ “I SWEAR that woman’s got some nerve making US do all the hard work!” Red snarled.} _ **

“We’re doing… pant… just fine, Jen,” Hulk let out a tired breath. “Don’t… pant… worry about us,”

“Come on, Unc Skaar!” Loki called out to the wild hulk. “We go eat after buying books!”

“Yay! Food!” Skaar licked his lips.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I learn from way before dat da only way to get Unc Skaar to stay wid us is wid food,” Loki chuckled. “I learn dat hard way,”}** _

“Argh!” Red hissed as he struggled to keep his balance. “What about Jade Jaws and I stay out here? We’ve got too much stuff to fit inside, anyway,”

“Good idea,” Rick nodded with a grin then he looked down at his son. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s let your uncles take a break,”

“Okie, Daddy,” Loki nodded.

“Come on, Skaar,” Jen pulled the wild hulk away. “How about we get something to eat already for all of us?”

“Food! Food! FOOD!” Skaar chanted.

As soon as they were all gone, Red sighed in relief and dropped all the bags.

“Thank GOODNESS!” he groaned. “I swear that woman’s got issues,”

“Jen’s could lift all of these with her eyes closed,” Hulk let out a chuckle, setting the bags down next to the others. “But you know that when it comes to shopping, Jen’s goes all out,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Unfortunately,” Red grumbled with his arms crossed.}** _

“How long have we been in this place, anyway?” Red complained.

“5 hours,” Hulk replied. “We’ve been here since 11 AM. Don’t you remember? Noon Time Sale?”

“Ah, that’s why my back hurts as hell,” Red hissed. “Too much stuff that Jen and Loki stuffed into the cart,”

“It’s fine,” Hulk grinned. “Jen does what she wants, and it’s Loki’s birthday. Let them have their fun,”

“Argh…” Red let his eyes roam around the mall for a bit until he saw someone familiar. “Uh… Greenie, I don’t know if I’m hallucinating from seeing too much clothes, but I think I’m seeing Goldilocks with that tin can and the assassin,”

“Tony, Natasha, and THOR?” Hulk’s eyes widened as he turned to find them. “Oh no,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I wouldn’t think it bad if Tony or Nat are here. That’s fine,” Hulk shrugged. “But Thor? He barely even knows how to use a phone. What else to navigate through a shopping mall?”** _

__

_**He shook his head. “No, he mud be here for something else, and I’m gonna make sure it’s not who I think it is,”}** _

“Greetings, hulks!” Tony waved as he and the other two approached them. “Up for a little late Christmas shopping?”

“More like the Smashers New Years Eve dinner party,” Red faked a grin, giving a wink to the other hulk. “Right, Greenie?”

“Right, Red,” Hulk followed his lead with a nod. “Jen went all out this year, as she would always,”

“And where she and the rest of your team?” Nat asked.

“She took Skaar to get some food. Rick went to get some more shopping,” Hulk shrugged.

“Jade Jaws and I are resting up ‘cause Shulkie’s making us carry the load!” Red let out a groan. “I SWEAR that woman—“

“As you can see, Jen’s enjoying the card you gave us, Stark,” Hulk snickered.

“I could SEE that well,” Tony laughed.

“So what’s Goldilocks doing here at the mall?” Red raised an eyebrow. “Not exactly your comfort zone,”

“Ah! Of course! I have forgotten to inform you and your crew, friend Hulk. My apologies,” Thor cleared his throat. “As I have already warned SHIELD and the other Avengers, Loki has escaped from Asgard and is in Midgard as we speak. We have tracked his Seidr magic to this place you call a ‘mall’. Man of Iron, Lady Natasha and I are willing to track him down to bring him to justice!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Oh no,” Hulk face-palmed. “Our worse fears had come true,”}** _

Red seemed to tense up but managed to cover it up with a nod. “Reindeer head’s escaped? We’ll make sure to SMASH him to pieces when he find him,”

“Thank you, friends,” Thor gave a smile then he and the others turned to leave.

As soon as they were gone, Hulk grabbed Red and pulled him closer. “Get Jen and Skaar. I’ll get Rick and Loki. Get to the jet in 5,”

“Got it,” Red nodded and turned to run off to find the others while Hulk turned to get and warn the father and son.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“So they know that Loki’s here?” Rick’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as he carried a sleeping Loki in his arms while they traveled back to the base. “That’s terrible!”

“Something must have happened to Gia to get Thor to track down Loki by Seidr,” Hulk hissed, shaking his head. “We need to get Strange to mask Loki’s Seidr essence,”

“Good idea,” Jen nodded. “We’ll have to get in contact him later once Loki’s in bed,”

“If Thor lays one hand on our nephew, I’m smashing his face.” Red snarled.

“And Skaar slash them to bits!” Skaar added with a roar.

“Shh!” Rick shushed them, gently stroking his son’s hair. “Let him have his rest,”

Hulk glanced back at them with a smile then he turned to gaze at the window, a solemn expression taking over in his face.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“5 months with Loki, and Thor’s already after him,” Hulk gritted his teeth as he leaned back on the chair. “SHIELD and the Avengers are obviously already on Loki’s track. It’s only a matter of time until they realized where Loki is. We’ll need to fix that,”** _

__

_**He took a deep breath and let out a sigh. “On the plus side, we’ve driven them off us for now. We’re not the most popular superhero team, so we won’t be that much suspected. On the down side, we know that something bad has happened to Gia. How she still manages to send us Loki’s memories is beyond me, but when it comes to distracting Thor, she’s officially out of commission. We’ll need to investigate on that later. For now, we’ll have to be more careful on taking Loki out. Hulk out,”}** _


	7. Month 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January! January! A happy new year!
> 
> Here’s the process so far;
> 
> 1st Month- adjusting to Loki  
> 2nd Month- Loki practicing magic  
> 3rd Month- Loki’s first Halloween  
> 4th Month- Loki’s first Dia de los Muertos and Thanksgiving  
> 5th Month- Loki’s first Christmas  
> 6th Month- Loki’s first New Years and first Loose Tooth!
> 
> Enjoy!

_{New Years Eve}_

“If things get too noisy, just use these, okay?” Rick held out a pair of ear muffs to his son as he held him in his arms.

“Okay, Daddy,” Loki nodded and placed the ear muffs around his neck. “I wear it now, just in case!”

“Good,” Rick smiled and ruffled his hair.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**“Loki’s hearing was getting a little too sharp for our liking,” Rick stated. “I mean, good hearing isn’t bad. It’s actually a good thing, but… fireworks and sharp hearing just doesn’t mix,”}** _

“Come on, you too!” Jen called from the door. “Red and Skaar are itching to make the fireworks explode!”

“Coming!” Rick laughed then he turned back to the little Jotun. “Ready?”

“Uh Huh,” Loki nodded excitedly with a smile. “Fireworks!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“And let the fireworks boom!”

At the cue, Skaar and Red activated the fireworks, lighting up each and every one to send it up into the sky.

The sky soon burst into colors with a big boom. Loki squeaked in shock, jumping before running back to his father.

“Daddy!”

“Woah there!” Rick was taken back as the Jotun crashed onto his legs, prompting him to carry him. “Loki? You okay?”

“N-No…” Loki shook his head then he screamed when another boom came, snuggling up to the blue hulk.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I knew this was coming,” Rick shook his head. “but I didn’t think it would be THIS bad,”}** _

“Aw, my little baby blue,” Rick sighed and stroked his hair, hugging his son closer to him. “It’s okay… Daddy’s right here…”

“Fireworks too loud, Daddy!” Loki began to cry. “Make dem stop!”

Rick frowned at his son’s pleas and discomfort. He reached out to take the ear muffs around the Jotun’s neck then he gently placed it on the child’s ears.

In an instant, the world seemed to quiet down for Loki. His eyes widened, and he looked up from his tears to realize that the noise was gone.

[“Better?”]

Loki turned and found his father smiling down at him.

__

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“We learned last month on how talk telepathically, in case we couldn’t talk to one another,” Rick leaned back with a proud smile. “It’s pretty useful,”}** _

Loki soon returned the smile and hugged the blue hulk. [“Thank you, Daddy,”]

Rick kissed the child’s forehead then he changed his position hold, so Loki was facing the sky. The little Jotun gasped as the colors filled his vision.

[“Wow!”] A smile stretched on his face as he clapped his hands together. [“Pretty lights!”]

Rick grinned and held the child closer to him. [“Happy New Years Eve, my little baby blue,”]

[“Happy New Years Eve, Daddy,”] Loki leaned back and delightedly watched the fireworks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{5 months and 1 week}_

“Unc Red, when is Daddy and Unc Hulk come back?” Loki asked, trying to get something in his teeth with one hand as he sat on his uncle’s lap.

“Beats me. They’re run usually takes hours— ugh, kid, take your fingers off your mouth!” Red groaned, grabbing the Jotun’s arm. “You’ll be eating germs!”

“But my teeth owie, Unc Red!” Loki whined, still trying to stick his hand into his mouth. “Something make it owie!”

“Fine, fine!” Red sighed and set his nephew down on the chair then he knelt in front of him. “Let me take a look, alright?”

“Okay,” Loki opened his mouth and let his uncle check it with the flashlight.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“What? I ain’t a dentist, but when it comes to the army, ya gotta be prepared for anything,” Red crosses his arms with a huff. “Especially first aid,”}** _

“Which tooth hurts?”

“The one in front,”

“This one?” Red used a clean popsicle stick to touch the tooth.

“Nu-uh. Other one,”

“Oh. This one then—“

“Owie!” Loki jerked back. “Unc Red! That hurt!”

“Sorry, kiddo,” Red set the popsicle stick down and went over to the Jotun. “How does it hurt?”

“I don’t know…” Loki whimpered as he reached in to poke the tooth. “It moving a bit,”

“Moving?” Red’s eyes lit up. “You mean it’s loose?”

“I… think so?” Loki then let out a gasp. “Do you think the Tooth Fairy will come now that I have a loose tooth?!”

“I… don’t really know, kiddo,” Red shrugged. “I don’t think she exists,”

“Santa exists,” Loki shot back. “And he give you present despite being non-believer,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Red cringed. “This kid’s unsurprisingly sassy. What he said is true, but he didn’t need to be that sassy,”}** _

“Fine, fine, that’s fair,” Red groaned, a hand scratching his hair. “Is it that painful?”

“Mm-Hmm,” Loki nodded sadly.

“Alright, alright, I got ya,” Red gently placed a hand on the Jotun’s chin. “Hmm, try wiggling it more,”

“Unc Red, you a bad dentist,” Loki frowned.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Red rolled his eyes. “Everyone’s a critic,”}** _

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll get some ice,” Red chuckled. “Would that be better?”

Loki gave a nod. “Much,”

Red went to the kitchen and grabbed the a clean towel then he grabbed an ice cube from the freezer and ran back to the living room. He sat next to the child, who was picking on his loose tooth again.

“Is the wobbling satisfying?”

“A little,” Loki shrugged.

“Some ice should lessen the pain,” Red gave the ice cube to his nephew.

“Thank you, Unc Red,” Loki smiled as he placed the cube on his tooth. “Will you tell Daddy and Unc Hulk about this?”

“Greenie? Sure, why not? Jones? Eh…” Red flinched. “Not so sure…”

“Ehehehe, Unc Red scared of Daddy!” Loki teased.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Ha-ha, funny,” Red grumbled. “Very, VERY funny!”}** _

“Your Dad’s hella scary when he’s mad, kid,” Red snickered and ruffled his nephew’s hair. “Your lucky he doesn’t get mad at you too much, or you’d be facing his wrath,”

“He only mad at me and himself when I hurt myself,” Loki pointed out.

“And if me or your other uncles or aunt hurt ya,” Red grimaced. “Trust us, little Rookie. It ain’t pretty,”

Loki giggled before turning his attention back at his tooth. “Unc Red?”

“Yea?”

“If… If Santa Claus remember me… do you think Tooth Fairy remember me too?”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Shit,” Red hissed. “Military training has NOT prepared me for this,”}** _

“Erm… well…” Red scratched the back of his neck with a flinch. “Maybe…? I mean, your past self has met them before, and no matter how you look, you’re TECHNICALLY still the person whom they know of. So… yeah, maybe. Why’d you ask?”

“I wanna leave Tooth Fairy a letter,” Loki shyly smiled. “To say hi. And a letter to give to Santa to say thank you for the presents,”

“D’awww, kid…” Red chuckled and brought the Jotun child onto his lap. “Go on with your idea, kid. I’m sure you’ll make ‘em happy to be acknowledged,”

“Really?!” Loki’s eyes lit up.

“Really,” Red nodded.

“Yay!” Loki jumped off and ran to his room. “I make letter now!”

“Hey! Wait up!” Red snickered and got up to catch the Jotun child.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{5 months and 2 weeks}_

“Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,” Loki giggled as he pushed and pulled on his loose tooth.

“What do you have there, Loki?” Stephen asked as he looked over at his nephew/apprentice.

“Loose tooth, Unc Strange!” Loki beamed. “When it comes out, I give it to Tooth Fairy!”

“Ah, I see,” Stephen smiled. “And you want to remove it now?”

“Uh Huh,” Loki nodded. “but Daddy say that we need dentist. We know no dentist, so Aun Jen tell me to wiggle until it come out, instead,”

“That might be a little risky,” Stephen frowned. “If you wiggle it until it came out, you might crack your tooth and leave some bits of it in your mouth then you will REALLY need a dentist to remove it,” (true story)

“AH! NO!” Loki frantically shook his head, clasping his hands on his mouth.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I no want my tooth to crack!” Loki cried. “It’s painful already!”}** _

“Hey, it’s okay,” Stephen knelt down and took the child’s face into his hands. “Look, I’m a Doctor. An actual doctor. Not a dentist, but a surgeon, but I think a little magic can help remove the tooth without any pain,”

“R-Really?” Loki blinked up at him as Cloak hovered beside the Jotun to comfort him.

“I can try,” Stephen smiled. “If you let me. Besides, your ability to control your magic is advanced for your age. We have plenty of spare time,”

“Oh… okay!” Loki grinned.

“Alright,” Stephen led him to a chair. “Sit down, and I’ll begin,”

“Okay, Unc Strange!” Loki nodded and ran to the chair.

Cloak gave the sorcerer supreme a doubtful motion, cloths on it’s cape to cross it’s non-existent arms with a ‘are you sure about this?’ message.

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Stephen rolled his eyes at his magical cloak. “We’ll be fine,”

Cloak still didn’t look convinced, but the sorcerer supreme ignored it and made his way to his apprentice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{Later}_

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” Loki exclaimed with a slight whistle in his wording as he ran to the blue hulk. “My tooth is gone!”

“What?” Rick immediately picked up his son, eyes narrowing to see where the loose tooth used to be. “But… But how?”

“Unc Strange help me!” Loki giggled, holding out his tooth with one hand and pointed to the sorcerer supreme with the other.

“There is no need to worry, A-Bomb,” Stephen assured him. “I am a licensed doctor, with a PHD,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Welp, that explains why he’s called ‘Dr’ Strange,” Rick chuckled.}** _

“You used magic?” Hulk raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that risky?”

“Not as risky as manually chipping the tooth off,” Stephen explained. “It IS a quick way to remove the tooth, but it’s too risky if the tooth gets broken. Besides, no, I did not use magic,”

“You’re a licensed doctor?” Jen raised an eyebrow. “But… aren’t you a surgeon?”

“I’ve learned to be a dentist too, don’t worry,” Stephen waved her off.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**Jen chuckled, shaking her head. “Sure, he had. Sure,”}** _

“At least no more wiggling,” Red sighed in relief. “Sticking his hand into his mouth over and over again was looking really messy,”

“Skaar want to see Tooth of Nephew!” Skaar ran forward. “Skaar wanna see!”

“It sparkly!” Loki cheered. “I’m gonna leave it for Tooth Fairy!”

Hulk smiled at the Jotun child’s enthusiasm as he went to stand by his sorcerer friend. Stephen looked a little concerned.

“You let him believe in the Tooth Fairy?”

“Oh, she’s real,” Hulk grinned. “Past Loki’s met her already,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“It’s a little unnerving that Loki had friends with those we didn’t know existed in the past,” Hulk sighed. “I wonder what did else Odin do to mess him up. I mean, his friends are still his friends. Santa giving us presents makes it obvious, so what else did Odin do?”}** _

“I wanna stay up ALL night to see the Tooth Fairy!” Loki cried. “I wanna give my letter to her and ask her to give my letter to Santa to say hi and thank you!”

“What if you put your letters with your tooth?” Rick suggested. “It’ll be twice as effective,”

“Okie, Daddy!” Loki grinned, showing the gap where the tooth used to be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{The next day}_

“Daddy! Unc Hulk! Unc Red! Unc Skaar! Aun Jen! Lookie!”

“Huh?” The group of hulks turned to see Loki run in with a small gift in his hands.

“Look what Tooth Fairy give me!” the small Jotun squealed. “She even write letter to say hi to me!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“First Santa and now the Tooth Fairy,” Red grumbled. “WHO’S NEXT?! THE EASTER BUNNY?!”}** _

“That’s great, my little baby blue!” Rick grinned and carried the little Jotun in his arms. “Wanna open it together?”

Lok nodded eagerly. The blue hulk sat down and set his son on his lap then they opened the gift.

“Woah!” the Jotun cheered and took out a Golden Tooth trinket. “Shiny!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Gotta admit; the Tooth Fairy’s got good taste in gifts,” Jen chuckled. “It’s even better than a penny,”}** _

“That’s nice, Loki,” Hulk smiled and leaned over. “Is that the letter?”

“What does it say?” Red curiously looked forward.

“She say hi and that I should take care of teeth,” Loki beamed. “Then she say that on Easter, Bunny will come and give special chocolate egg!”

“Easter Bunny Real?! YES!” Skaar let out a cheer.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Argh, I stand corrected,” Red face-palmed.}** _

“Well, before we prepare for Easter, there’s still January to go through,” Rick laughed. “How about we celebrate?”

“For what?” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“For whatever! This year’s already off to a great start!” Rick grinned.

“Yay! Party!” Loki giggled.

“We’re spending too much on these parties, aren’t we, Greenie?” Red groaned.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Hulk shrugged. “He won’t have much parties when he grows older anyway,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{5 months and 3 weeks}_

“Strange, we need another favor,” Hulk spoke as Rick welcomes Loki home from another magic lesson. “It’s about Loki’s Seidr,”

“What is the concern?” Stephen wondered. “His Seidr is quite powerful and advanced for his age,”

“Yeah, that’s the problem,” Hulk hissed, soaring a glance at the Jotun, who was too busy being showered with attention from the other hulks to hear them. “His Seidr’s a little powerful. Thor, SHIELD and the Avengers are starting to track it down little by little,”

“What?” Stephen looked horrified while Cloak from behind moved it’s cloth to give a shocked motion. “How do you know this?”

“Just 3 weeks ago, during Loki’s birthday, we went to the mall for an all-you-can-buy shopping spree since we know Loki needed to get out of the base once or twice a month. There, we saw Thor, Stark and Widow,” Hulk‘s expression grew worried. “They were tracking down Loki with his Seidr,”

“That’s… not good,” Stephen frowned. “He uses most of his magic in the Sanctum, so they would most likely track him there. Your base would be the next on the list unless…”

“…they track his magic down to Vista Verde first and ransack it until Loki’s found.” Hulk growled. “Like hell am I letting them do that.”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“If I have a list of people to protect, my team and the people of Vista Verde would all be on top of that list.” Hulk snarled. “And I’ll hurt anyone who tries to hurt them.”}** _

“I’ll be able to cloak his Seidr,” Stephen offered. “I can use that necklace I gave him, so his Seidr would be cloaked and protected anywhere he goes,”

“Do the same with his earrings, in case his necklace gets snatched,” Hulk told him. “Better safe than sorry,”

“I agree,” Stephen nodded. “Might as we’ll protect the whole base and Vista Verde, in case traces of his Seidr is left when he leaves,”

“How about your Sanctum?”

“My fellow sorcerers and I can take care of it just fine, thank you for the worry, old friend,” Stephen offered a smile. “Your base and your town, however, cannot, especially not against a God of Thunder,”

“That I know,” Hulk grinned. “But against me? Thor’s got no chance,”

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Stephen gave a nod then he turned to head to the father and son.

“So do I,” Hulk sighed as he watched the sorcerer supreme go.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_{6 months}_

“Devil!” Loki made a huge bone appear out of nowhere and tossed it across the base. “Fetch!”

The red dino immediately ran after it, grabbing it in his mouth before running back to give it back to the Jotun. Loki cheered and clapped his hands proudly.

“Good Devil!” He giggled and embraced the dinosaur into a hug.

“Hey, my little boy blue!” Rick grinned as he came in. “Ready to go?”

“Daddy!” Loki ran to his father with a wide smile. “I ready!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Yeah, we’re gonna leave the base for his birthday again,” Hulk chuckled. “Don’t worry. We’re gonna play it safe this month by not going out to public places and just sticking to a place not all can go; the Savage Land,”}** _

“I can’t wait to play with many, MANY dinosaurs!” Loki cheered. “Daddy, there are many, many dinosaurs right?”

“Definitely!” Rick nodded and patted Devil. “And they’re friendly once you get to know them,”

“Just don’t bring any home, and it’ll be fine,” Red chuckled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“No promises!” Loki giggled.}** _

“Got all our stuff ready,” Jen said as she and Skaar walked over to join them. “Savage Land, here we come,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“We HERE!” Loki squealed as soon as they passed Antarctica’s cold, misty air to a warmer jungle. “YAY!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Okay, maybe going to a place called the ‘Savage Land’ wasn’t such a good idea, but Loki won’t be as easy to track as in the city, so… eh,” Hulk shrugged.}** _

“Maybe we’ll be able to get a dino friend for Devil!” Rick beamed.

“NO MORE TAKING IN DINO PETS!” Red growled. “Devil’s as much trouble as he is,”

“But Devil get lonely,” Loki whined. “He get lonely when I go to study magic, and you all go save the world,”

“It IS his birthday, Red,” Jen grinned from the pilot’s seat. “At least a little dino pet wouldn’t hurt,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“So the little Rookie can get a dinosaur, but not a middle launcher?!” Red huffed, crossing his arms. “Not fair,”}** _

“One dinosaur,” Hulk told the Jotun child. “Two’s enough for the base,”

“Yay!” Loki clapped happily. “Thank you, Unc Hulk!”

“More dino!” Skaar cheered. “Yay!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“What dino should I get, Daddy?” Loki asked as soon as they landed and were outside in the jungle. “T-Rex? Try-seratops? Brontosaw-rus?!”

“All up to you, kiddo,” Rick grinned, ruffling his hair. “Try a baby dino, so you could raise it with Devil,”

“Okay!” Loki nodded and ran ahead to find the dinosaurs.

He ran deep into the jungle and teleported from place to place. He used a spell to zoom from one tree to another.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“I’ve never seen so many dinosaurs!” Loki squealed. “I cannot wait to get my own!”}** _

“Come on…” Loki narrowed his eyes to find a baby dino. “Why so many adult dino but no baby?”

Suddenly, a roar from nearby brought the child out of his thoughts. He jumped and turned to find two dinosaurs, a T-Rex and a Brontosaurus, battling… with a dino egg right in the middle!

“I save you baby egg!” Loki shape-shifted into a hawk and quickly flew towards the battlefield.

The T-Rex grabbed the other dinosaur by the neck with his sharp teeth, and the Brontosaurus let out a roar as it struggled to get free from the predator.

Loki squeaked in fear, prompting him to fly faster. He grabbed the egg by his talons and teleported to a safer part of the jungle, shape-shifting back to his normal form. He let out a sigh of relief, hugging the egg, which was slightly larger than he was, protectively.

“Don’t worry, baby egg,” he whispered. “You safe now,”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“No surprise if baby dino will be bigger than me,” Loki shrugged. “I smallest Hulk anyway,”}** _

After a while, the dinosaurs’ roaring ceased. Loki sighed and leaned back on the nearest tree.

“We both safe now, baby egg,” he smiled before giving it a hug.

At the contact, the surface of the egg began to crack. Loki gasped and pulled away.

“Oh no! I broke egg!” He hissed.

Before he could do anything, however, the egg began to move. He stopped and watched as the egg rolled to lay down before jumping, causing it to crack open.

“Woah…” Loki let out another gasp as theegg’s shell came off the baby dino to reveal it’s three horns; two by the sides of it’s head and one on it’s nose. “Is Try-seratops! Yippee!”

The dino turned to him with blinking eyes before nuzzling it’s snout on his cheek.

Loki squealed and hugged it close to him. “You like me! You my new pet! What name you want?”

The Triceratops blinked up at him and ducked it’s head. It’s shiny horns shimmered under the sunlight, so brightly that Loki couldn’t help but stare.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Dino Baby have horns! Like me!” Loki let out a squeal. “And it have red eyes! Like me! I call new pet Bloodshot!”}** _

“Come, Bloodshot!” Loki giggled, motioning for the yellow dinosaur to follow him. “Let me show you to Daddy, Aun Jen and Uncs!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Daddy!”

“There you are,” Rick sighed in relief the moment he saw his son paper from the trees. “You’ve been gone for an hour! Where’ve you been?”

“Dino hunting!” Loki beamed then he pointed to the baby Triceratops beside him. “And I found one! This is Bloodshot! He my new pet now!”

“Woah!” Rick gasped and knelt down to pat the dinosaur. “You found a baby Triceratops?”

“What if it’s parents?” Hulk asked, stepping forward.

“Dead. We find corpses,” Loki said as he pointed back to the jungle. “T-Rex kill them. I save him!”

“Well, at least it’s just a baby,” Red groaned. “Can’t do much harm, right?”

“Am I going to point out that our pet back at the base is a red T-REX?” Jen raised an eyebrow.

“I make Devil and Bloodshot get along fine!” Loki stated. “Me promise!”

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

__

_**“Well, now we have TWO dinosaurs staying at the base. Can’t say I’m surprised, really,” Hulk chuckled. “Loki’s already six years in old In Earth years and had lost two of his front teeth. I say that he’s growing fine, even with us giving him the memories of his past self,”** _

__

_**He leaned back and frowned. “At least we’ve thrown SHIELD and the Avengers off with the special charm Strange placed in Loki’s necklace and earrings, along with the special spell he casted on the base and all of Vista Verde. That gives us time to raise the security on the place. Hopefully, two dinosaurs would help as guards in the base,”** _

__

_**He sighed and grasped a hand down his face. “On the other note, word from Gia. Even her friends that deliver the crystal ball of memories don’t know a thing about what happened to her. We can clearly state that she was either killed off or just taken off the surface of existence but hopefully still alive. Either way, sooner or later, we’d be in as big trouble as she will for sheltering and re-raising Loki. Hulk out,”}** _


	8. Month 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February time! Valentine's Day! Day of Hearts! Cupid Time! XD
> 
> Here's the process so far;
> 
> 1st Month- adjusting to Loki  
> 2nd Month- Loki practicing magic  
> 3rd Month- Loki's first Halloween  
> 4th Month- Loki's first Dia de los Muertos and Thanksgiving  
> 5th Month- Loki's first Christmas  
> 6th Month- Loki's first New Years and first Loose Tooth  
> 7th Month- Loki's Dino Training and first Valentine's Day!
> 
> Enjoy!

_{6 months and 1 week}_

"Bloodshot, sit,"

  
  
The baby Triceratops looked at him with blankness. Loki frowned before an idea dawned upon him.

"Bloodshot," he sat down with a smile. "Copy,"

Bloodshot seemed to listen and went down on his tail to copy. Loki cheered.

"Good boy, Bloodshot!" He stood up and patted his head. "Next time you do all by yourself, okay?"

Bloodshot nodded and licked the Jotun's cheek. Loki giggled at the affection.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"I tame Bloodshot with Daddy's help!" Loki grinned before getting head-nudged by Devil. "Oof! Yeah, with big help from Devil. He and Bloodshot are great friends! Devil protect Bloodshot like Daddy does with me!"}** _

"Nice job taming him, buddy," Rick came over to his son and ruffled his hair as Devil took Bloodshot by his own collar to take him to the side to nap. "Did you know that our dino pals grow pretty quick? Soon, Bloodshot will be all grown up and taller than you!"

"And Bloodshot protect me like I protect him?" Loki asked.

"Yep! Just like what Devil does, even if we didn't really find him as a kid," Rick nodded.

"But Bloodshot still needs to learn to do things on his own, not just by copying whatever Loki does," Hulk pointed out.

"I know, Unc Hulk," Loki sighed.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"Sheesh, Unc Hulk, is harder than it looks," Loki rolled his eyes with a pout.}** _

"That's why I help him out," Rick pointed out with a smile. "Bloodshot will be trained in no time!"

"With some help from all of us, I'm sure he will be," Hulk smirked and ruffled Loki's hair, causing the Jotun to giggle.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"Of course, owning a Triceratops Like Bloodshot is a big responsibility, especially for a six year old," Hulk chuckled. "We'd be behind him to help him out, no matter what,"}** _

"I already teach Bloodshot one trick!" the child bragged then he turned to the napping dinosaurs and pointed to a metal practice dummy. "Bloodshot! Target!"

In an instant, Bloodshot got up and ran towards the metal dummy. His horns caught the metal surface of the dummy, piercing through before pinning it into the wall.

"You taught Bloodshot how to attack?" Rick looked amazed.

"Kinda," Loki shrugged. "Is natural for him, so is was easy to teach,"

"Great job, kiddo," Hulk patted the Jotun's head. "Just a little more on behavior, and he'll be all set,"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{6 months and 2 weeks}_

"What those for, Aunt Jen?" Loki asked as he looked over while riding on Bloodshot's back.

"Valentine's Day Party," Jen grinned down at the kid.

"Valentine's Day?" Loki tilted his head. "Is that the Day Of Hearts that Daddy keep teasing Unc Hulk about?"

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"Oh god, that's why Hulk's been pretty mopey and sulky," Jen laughed. "And explains why he keeps glaring at Rick every now and then,"}** _

"Yep, that's right," Jen ruffled his hair playfully. "Since it's your first Valentine's Day, we thought we could start by celebrating with a heart-shaped cake, heart-shaped cookies and other heart-shaped stuff,"

"Hearts?" Loki's eyes lit up. "I love hearts!"

"Hearts like these, little Rookie?" Red came in to hang three red paper hearts on the ceiling.

"Ooh...!" Loki gasped and got off Bloodshot, running towards his uncle excitedly. "Is true that we're having party?!"

"Next week," Jen clarified.

"With Uncle Strange?! And Cloakie?!"

"If you want," Jen smiled with a nod.

"Yay!" Loki clapped his hands together happily.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"Eh, it's Valentine's," Red shrugged. "Let the kid bring whoever he loves. Those two are family, after all. Even I have to admit that,"}** _

"But if they're coming, you're gonna have to make a Valentine's Day card for them, kiddo," Jen told him with a grin. "And a card or some kind of Valentine's Day present for everyone else too,"

"I know what to make!" Loki ran to hop back onto Bloodshot's back. "To my room, Bloodshot! We have cards to make!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{6 months and 3 weeks}_

"Morning, Daddy!" Loki greeted as soon as he rode Bloodshot into his father's room. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy V-Day to you too, my little baby blue!" Rick laughed as his son hopped onto the bed to crawl to him.

"I have gift for you!" Loki held out a heart-shaped box towards the blue hulk.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"I love my kid with every passing day," Rick shed a tear.}** _

"For me?" Rick took the present and opened it to reveal a painting of them as father and son. "Oh, Loki..." He brought his child into his lap and wrapped him up in an embrace. "I love it! Thank you,"

"Welcome, Daddy!" Loki hugged back with a beaming smile.

"You know, I've got you a present too,"

"You do?" Loki's eyes widened.

"Yep!" Rick nodded and reached out to the bedside table to take out a small, red heart-shaped box. "Here ya go!"

Loki took the box in his hands and opened with a gasp. "Is a sparkly bracelet!"

"A special kind of bracelet," Rick told him as he carefully placed the jewelry in the boy's wrist. "I made it out of a couple of spare parts and painted it gold just for you. I know you love to wear jewelry as much as your Aunt Jen does, so—"

"Daddy, no explain," Loki placed a finger on the blue hulk's mouth. "I love bracelet because it came from you. I no care where you get or make bracelet. If it come from you, it treasure for me,"

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"NO! I AM NOT CRYING!" Rick sobbed as he hid behind the white chair. "YOU ARE!"}** _

"Oh, my little baby blue..." Rick chuckled, wiping a tear that was threatening down his cheek before pulling the Jotun closer to kiss his forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Daddy," Loki smiled and leaned on his father's chest as Bloodshot went over and nuzzled his horn on the blue hulk's legs.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Hulk greeted as soon as Stephen and Loki came to the base with Cloak behind them. "Welcome to the party, Strange,"

"Good to be here, old friend," Stephen grinned.

"Happy Valentines Day, Unc Hulk!" Loki ran to Hulk, who picked him up and carried him in his arms. "You like my Valentine's Day gift?!"

"Loved it, kiddo, really," Hulk ruffled his hair with a smile. "Everyone loved the gifts you gave them,"

"Yay!" Loki cheered before heading down to be greeted by Bloodshot and Devil. "Oof! Hi, Bloodshot! Hi, Devil! Happy Valentine's Day! You love new collars I give to you?"

Devil and Bloodshot nodded before nuzzling Loki by the neck. Hulk chuckled and went over to the sorcerer supreme.

"You got a magical painting too?"

"Oh, yes," Stephen nodded. "He gave one to everyone?"

"Pretty much," Hulk grinned.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"Magical painting because it sparkles when you leave it under the light," Hulk explained. "And who isn't going to be impressed by a magical, sparkling painting made just for you? Loki made one of me and him from one of the times I watched over him, and let me just say that the kid's got artistic talent,"}** _

"No sign of Thor?" Stephen asked, his expression turning solemn.

"None. Yet," Hulk grimly nodded. "You?"

"He and Fury came by a week ago to warm me about Loki being here on Earth and to fear his tricks," Stephen sighed. "I was glad that Cloak took Loki to flight practice behind my back, or they could have known that he was there,"

"Hope they don't with how different he looks," Hulk hissed. "They know him in his Aesir... or let's say, 'human' form, not his Jotun Form,"

"His Seidr is still the same, no matter how different he looks," Stephen pointed out.

"That's why we have to cloak him," Hulk folded his arms.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"I don't think Heimdall would tell Thor or Odin where Loki might be since he owes Gia a favor, but we can't be too careful with his loyalty," Hulk frowned.}** _

"CAKE TIME!" Red cried out as he took out a red velvet, heart-shaped cake from inside the fridge.

"Yippee!" Loki cheered, running to his uncle with the dinosaurs at his tail.

"Yo, Stephen, cous!" Jen yelled over at the duo. "You coming to celebrate with us or not?!"

"We're coming!" Hulk replied then he turned to the sorcerer supreme. "Talk more later?"

Stephen gave a nod then they walked over to join party.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{7 months}_

"Is my birthday! Is my birthday!" Loki screamed as he jumped on his jet-shaped bed. "I'm 7 now!"

"Hi 7, I'm Daddy," Rick joked as he came into his son's room with Bloodshot behind him.

"Daddy!" Loki jumped off his bed and ran towards his father. "Good morning!"

"Good morning and happy birthday to you, my little baby blue," Rick laughed, picking up the Jotun. "Man, you're growing up so fast!"

"I know!" Loki giggled.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"It feels like it's only been a few months since he was a baby in my arms," Rick sniffled his tears.** _

_**"IT HAS ONLY BEEN A FEW MONTHS, JONES!" Red's voice echoed at the background.** _

_**Rick sighed in ponder, ignoring the red hulk's outburst. "Good times..."}** _

"Welp, better get up and change for school!" Rick chuckled, setting his son down. "Your Uncle Strange isn't going to wait forever, you know!"

"Do you... Do you think that Thor and his mean friends will be there?" Loki asked with a whimper.

"If we're lucky, no," Rick shook his head.

"But... But they track my magic, right?!" Loki gulped. "I'm dooming us all!"

"No, Loki, no," Rick knelt down to face his child, grasping the Jotun's cheek softly. "We chose to take you in, and I chose to raise as my own. We love you, no matter what. Whatever risk we're taking, we're taking it with no regrets. Remember that, alright?"

"I... Okay, Daddy," Loki gave a small smile and nodded.

"Good," Rick returned the smile. "Now, go on and get yourself your clothes. I'll give you a bath,"

"Okay, Daddy!" Loki grinned and ran to get his clothes. "Come on, Bloodshot! Help me choose!"

Bloodshot let out a roar before following the Jotun to the closet.

Rick watched his son go proudly before letting out a sigh. He then turned to leave the room and was heading to the bathroom to prep Loki's bath when he bumped into Hulk.

"Oof!" the blue hulk stumbled back and shined a smile at his best friend. "Oh hey, Hulk! What's up?"

"I heard," Hulk sighed. "Did Loki see them?"

"Yes," Rick nodded grimly. "Did they see Loki?"

"No, thankfully," Hulk replied.

"Hulk, it's only been 7 months, and they're almost at Loki's tracks," Rick grimaced. "What do we do?"

"We need to discuss this with Strange and the others after the party," Hulk told him, arms crossed on his chest. "Whatever we need to do, we have to do it. Now,"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hi, Bloodshot! Hi, Devil!" Loki greeted as the dinosaurs pounced on him as soon as he, Stephen and Cloak came to the base. "You two miss me?"

"They sure did," Hulk chuckled, heading over to meet them with Rick tailing behind him.

"Unc Hulk! Daddy!" Loki beamed and ran to be picked up by his father. "Is birthday party ready?!"

"Yep!" Rick grinned. "Wanna go and see your cake? I helped your Aunt Jen this year!"

"Is it shaped like dinosaur?!" Loki asked. "Or have many dinosaurs?!"

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"Ever since we brought Bloodshot home, Loki's been obsessing with lots of dinosaur stuff," Hulk snickered.}** _

"You'll just have to see, kiddo," Rick laughed and turned to carry his son to the kitchen. "Come on, Devil, Bloodshot. Let's ALL see the cake!"

Devil nodded and grabbed Bloodshot by the collar then he carried him as he followed the blue hulk. Hulk grinned as he watched them leave then he turned to the sorcerer with a solemn expression.

"Strange,"

"Hulk," Stephen gave a nod of acknowledgement to his old friend. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's about Thor and his friends," Hulk spoke. "Loki saw them and is afraid of them. It's only been 7 months, and they're almost catching him,"

"Ah," Stephen's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Later, after the party," Hulk told him. "We'll wait till Loki's asleep, so he doesn't have to worry,"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Come on, kiddo, time for bed," Rick chuckled as he carried his sleepy son in his arms.

"I love dinosaurs..." Loki murmured as he hugged the dinosaur doll that Jen gave him in his hands as he was carried off to his room and set down in his bed.

"Yeah, I know," Rick grinned and placed the blanket on his son then he kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my little baby blue,"

"Goodnight... Daddy..." Loki yawned and turned as he fell into slumber.

Rick smiled and placed the crystal ball of memories they got from one of Gia's friends again on the bedside table then he slowly backed up and made his way out of the room. He went through the halls and headed to the living room, where everyone else was gathered.

"He's asleep," he told them with a thumbs up, taking a seat beside Skaar.

"Good," Hulk nodded and straightened up his sitting position. "Now; the main objective of this meeting is about Thor, his friends, the Avengers, and the SHIELD getting close to catching Loki. We need to do something to veer them off-course,"

"What happened to the kitty-cat girl?" Red questioned.

"From what Thor further informed us a few weeks ago, they chased Gia off until they began to track down Loki's magic here on Earth," Jen answered. "Gia had tried to sway them off, but the All-Father took care of her, and... she fell of the Rainbow Bridge,"

"What?!" Rick's eyes widened. "Is she okay?!"

"No word yet," Hulk shook his head. "I don't think falling into the Void is that easy to escape from. None of her friends have any clue to where she might be, but she did her job, and she paid the price. Now, it's our turn, even if WE too have to pay the price,"

"What are ya suggesting we do, Greenie?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"Strange," Hulk turned to the sorcerer supreme. "We need your magic to replicate Loki's Seidr and spread it all over the dimensions and perhaps the other Nine Realms? We need to stray their tracker away and stay incognito,"

"Replicating his magic is easy," Stephen said. "But to give it a stronger essence when his powers grow will be difficult. His Seidr might be easier tracked,"

"Let Rick help you with that. He's been learning a few magic tricks to help Loki at home," Hulk told him with a nod. "And just in case, we'll need to upgrade the security system, so that no God or any other force outside could break into the base,"

"We'll also need to keep an eye out in Vista Verde," Jen suggested.

"Yeah, in case eyepatch sends one of his spies to keep an eye on us," Red agreed.

"Red, you and Jen will keep your eyes out for any spies in Vista Verde," Hulk spoke up. "Skaar, you and I will stay at the base for defense. Strange, you and Rick will have to perform the spell. We'll be sure to watch over Loki while he sleeps. Everyone understand?"

They all nodded in reply. Jen and Red stood up and made their way to the hanger. Rick stood up and made his way to Stephen to help with the spell while Hulk and Skaar made their way to Loki's room to watch over him.

_**{OFF-CAM!** _

_**"It's too early for Thor to catch Loki," Hulk hissed. "In fact, it would be better if Thor never caught him at all. Seven months, and Loki's still a kid, but we know better than to think that Thor or the All-Father will go easy on the kid. Security will have tighten, and I don't think Loki should leave the base from now on... not that the kid would mind. He seems scared by Thor's appearance enough to get him to stay in the base for another couple of months. A year, even,"** _

_**He leaned back with a sigh. "Gia's out of commission. Indefinitely. We'll need to fix that. The Void isn't really a good place to be, but if Past Loki could survive it, I'm sure she would too, but then... she is not God. She's a demoness... and we'll have to hope that being a demoness is enough to keep her alive. Hopefully,"** _

_**He groaned and leaned forward, elbows on his thighs as he placed his hands together. "On the other hand, Loki's powers are getting stronger. His Seidr is getting more powerful by the second. On the bright side, with Strange's help, his magic won't go out of control, and with our help, he won't lose himself to evil and destroy the world. Hulk out,"}** _


	9. Month 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March time is go-back-to-school time! In other countries, it's summer time, so we'll go with the flow! Summer time, my dudes!
> 
> Here's the process so far;
> 
> 1st Month- adjusting to Loki  
> 2nd Month- Loki practicing magic  
> 3rd Month- Loki's first Halloween  
> 4th Month- Loki's first Dia de los Muertos and Thanksgiving  
> 5th Month- Loki's first Christmas  
> 6th Month- Loki's first New Years and first Loose Tooth  
> 7th Month- Loki's Dino Training and first Valentine's Day  
> 8th Month- Loki's first Summer Vacation and first Beach Day!
> 
> Enjoy!

_{7 months and 1 week}_

"Wheee!" Loki laughed as he made snow appear from his fingers. "Let it snow!"

Bloodshot jumped in delight, attempting to catch each of the snowflakes with a happy smile. The Jotun giggled at his pet's enthusiasm as he flicked his fingers to make more snow.

"Brr! Why is it so cold?!" Red shivered the moment he entered the room. "Hey, kid, can ya tone down the cold?! Not all of are a fan of ice and snow!"

"Sorry, Unc Red," Loki looked down and lowered his hands.

"Red!" Hulk smacked the red hulk by the back of the head.

"Is okay, Unc Hulk," Loki offered his other uncle a smile. "I'm doing too much snow anyway,"

"But there's no need to be a jerk about it," Hulk growled at Red, who huffed and crossed his arms.

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"If you're wondering why Jade Jaws and I are a little at each other's throats, it's all Jones' fault," Red snarled. "He keeps spoiling the kid. No one has ever scolded him for lowering the temperature in the room, and it's SO annoying! To raise a kid is to use the rod! And what's worse is Hulk is siding with him! Argh!"}_ **

"Can ya stop being a pain in the ass, Greenie?!" Red hissed at the other hulk.

"I will when YOU stop acting like a jerk to Loki!" Hulk growled. "I don't know what's gotten into you—"

"YOU AND JONES KEPT ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF HOPELESS PUPPIES, AGREEING WITH EVERYTHING LOKI DOES! EVEN WHEN IT'S WRONG!"

"HOW IS ANYTHING HE DOES WRONG?! ENUMERATE, RED!"

"HE MAKES THE PLACE TOO COLD! HE USES HIS MAGIC ON US WITHOUT PERMISSION, AND WE JUST LET HIM, BLOODSHOT AND DEVIL PLAY EVERYWHERE WITHOUT SUPERVISION!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE HE COULD HELP HIMSELF! HE'S A FREAKING FROST GIANT! OF COURSE HE MAKES THE PLACE COLD! AND WE TRUST DEVIL TO WATCH OVER HIM AND BLOODSHOT WHENEVER THEY PLAYED!"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR HIM! HE'S A BIG KID! HE COULD CONTROL HIS POWERS WHENEVER, WHEREVER!"

"NOW YOU ARE MAKING EXCUSES! IN FACT, YOU YOURSELF ARE ACTING LIKE A BABY!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE—!"

Loki awkwardly listened at the conversation, staring down at his feet as silent tears fell from his eyes.

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"I... I never like it when Unc Hulk and Unc Red fight," Loki sniffled, wiping away his tears. "Especially when they fight about me. Is worse than Daddy and Unc Hulk fighting,"}_ **

Bloodshot frowned and nuzzled his horns on the Jotun child's on the side. Loki looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, Bloodshot," he reassured him and patted him on the head. "I... I just need air,"

He then disappeared in a flash.

Bloodshot whimpered at the loss of his owner, so he ran through the halls to get away from the noise. He found Rick in his room, busy on his tablet, and ran towards him.

"Woah!" the blue hulk jumped and nearly dropped his tablet as the yellow dinosaur stomped into the room. "What's up, Bloodshot? Where's Loki?"

Bloodshot roared at him before grabbing him by the arm. Rick didn't try to resist and set his tablet on the bed then he got up to follow the Triceratops out of his room.

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"What? If I see Bloodshot without Loki then something must have happened, and I trust the dino to come get me if Loki's ever in trouble," Rick shrugged.}_ **

Soon, they made it to the living room, where Red and Hulk were ready to smash each other to pieces. Rick groaned, shaking his head.

Typical, typical.

"HELLO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, but when it didn't work, he groaned and slammed his hands together, causing a boom towards the older hulks.

The two stumbled at the blast and fell on their backs.

"HEY!" Red glared up at the blue hulk. "What was that for, Jones?!"

"WHERE. IS. LOKI?!" Rick roared with a hiss.

"What do you mean? He's right... oh," Red swallowed as he realized that he had pointed to the empty spot where the Jotun had once stood. "Ah shit,"

"IT HAS ONLY BEEN 5 MINUTES, AND YOU GUYS LOST HIM?!" Rick let out a loud groan. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"Don't worry, Rick, we'll find him," Hulk reassured his best friend.

"HOW DID HE LEAVE WITHOUT YOU ALL NOTICING?!" Rick demanded. "HE ISN'T THAT SMALL ANYMORE!"

"THAT'S THE THING, JONES!" Red took a step forward and growled. "HE'S YOUR KID, AND YOU LET HIM BE SPOILED LIKE A BRAT!"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"THE KID MAKES THE PLACES COLDER THAN ICE! HE USES MAGIC ON US WITH NO PERMISSION! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY CHORES AROUND HERE! NO ONE WATCHES HIM, BLOODSHOT AND DEVIL WHENEVER THEY PLAY, AND THEY MESS UP THE PLACE!"

"Red..." Hulk grimaced as Rick's expression darkened.

"OH SHUT UP, JADE JAWS!" Red glared at the male green hulk then stomped towards the blue hulk. "YOU'RE CLAIMING TO RAISE HIM, BUT YOU AIN'T DOING IT RIGHT! YOU SPOIL HIM, AND HE'LL END UP AS TERRIBLE AS EVER! OR EVEN WORSE! YOU GOTTA RAISE HIM BETTER, JONES! OR I SWEAR TO HELL—"

"AS IF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU ASSHOLE!" Rick was practically screaming, his eyes looking as if he could kill the red hulk in one go. "YOU ARE WORSE FATHER THAN I COULD BE, ABANDONING YOUR CHILD FOR A FAILED EXPERIMENT LIKE THE HULK!"

"OH, THAT IS IT—!" Red took out his guns, grips on them clenching tight.

"BOYS!"

The group suddenly froze as Jen's voice cut through them. They slowly turned to find her by the doorway, both hands on her hips as she had a scowl on her face.

"Jen?" Hulk stepped forward. "What's the matter?"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Jen let out a hiss. "IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?!"

"Calm your ass down, Shulkie," Red rolled his eyes.

Jen gritted her teeth as she glared over at the red hulk. "I'LL CALM DOWN ONCE YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY LOKI CAME TO ME AND SKAAR IN THE TRAINING ROOM, CRYING THAT HIS TWO FAVORITE UNCLES ARE BICKERING AGAIN!"

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"Greenie and I are... his favorite uncles?" Red shrunk back. "I... I didn't know that..."}_ **

"He's still in the training room?" Rick asked.

Jen sighed and nodded. The blue hulk's eyes lit up before dashing off, with Bloodshot following behind him.

Once he was gone, Hulk let out a sigh and sat down. "Alright, let's discuss this in a more... civilized way,"

"Hmph, fine," Red grumbled as he sat down too.

"Let's start by figuring what's the issue," Jen suggested. "Red, why are you mad at Hulk?"

"Because he's letting Jones spoil the kid!" Red snarled. "Jones should be scolding at him like a parent should be!"

"How do you even know that?" Hulk raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know what Rick does with Loki?"

"I see him spoiling him sick, that's what," Red huffed.

"What are the issues, Red?" Jen raised an eyebrow. "Because I don't see Rick spoiling him,"

"That's what I mean!" Hulk cried out. "Red, I don't know what gave you the conclusion of Rick spoiling Loki,"

"The kid's making every room he's in colder than the Arctic," Red pointed out.

"He's a Frost Giant, Red," Jen face-palmed. "It's not like he WANTS to make the place cold. It's part of his nature,"

"Exactly," Hulk agreed. "Hot places and hot stuff can get him sick, so his body reacts by instinct,"

"Fine," Red groaned. "How about him using his magic on us with no permission?"

"Rick told him off months ago," Hulk answered. "Loki doesn't do that anymore. Only to Skaar because he doesn't mind, but he doesn't do it to us unless they're all accidents, and as a kid, accidents happen,"

"Huh, I never knew Jones could tell his kid off like that," Red turned away.

"Rick takes this whole 'parenting' seriously," Jen told him. "And you don't see him scolding Loki up because naturally, the kid's actually an angel,"

"Rick already taught Loki how to clean up messes and how to look after Devil and Bloodshot whenever we aren't around," Hulk added. "That's why we let them play. Loki is mentally more mature than his age, and we trust him enough to get himself out of trouble,"

"I... I didn't think of it that way..." Red sulked. "...Sorry,"

"That's appreciating, Red, but I don't think it's US you need to say sorry to," Jen crossed her arms.

Red knew what she meant. He gave a nod and stood up to head to the halls.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Is Unc Red right?" Loki sniffled, wiping away his tears. "Am I too spoiled?"

"No way, kiddo!" Rick shook his head and hugged the Jotun on his lap. "He just doesn't know how responsible you are,"

"Skaar protect Loki Nephew from Red!" Skaar declared. "Red gave no right to hurt Loki Nephew!"

"Is okay, Unc Skaar," Loki smiled up at the wild hulk. "Maybe Unc Red is correct. Maybe... I don't know..."

"Uh... knock knock?" The group turned to find Red awkwardly leaning on the entrance, rubbing his elbow. "Can I... have a talk with the kid?"

Bloodshot growled at the red hulk. Loki patted his head and shook his head then he looked back up.

"Okay, Unc Red," he stood up and made his way to the ex-general.

Skaar was ready to follow them, but Rick stopped him. "Give them 10 minutes,"

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"I don't trust Red after what he said about Loki and my parenting skills," Rick said with a sigh. "I'm trying, okay? I know that I'm not a perfect dad, but I'm trying. Red doesn't understand, which is odd since he knew how it was to be a new dad,"_ **

**_He leaned back and groaned. "But... he's still my friend. If Loki still trusts him even after insulting him like that then I... I'll trust him too. For 10 minutes, at least,"}_ **

"Let's go join Jen and Hulk in the living room and wait for them to finish talking," Rick told the wild hulk as he stood to walk off. "You too, Bloodshot,"

The Triceratops let out a grunt, along with Skaar, but they followed behind the blue hulk with not further complain.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"What do you need to talk about, Unc Red?" Loki asked as soon as they were alone in the Jotun's room.

Red sighed and sat beside the child. "First of all, sorry for what I said earlier. I'm not telling ya to stop using your magic... I know that it's a part of ya, so you shouldn't stop using it. I was just a little upset 'cause—"

"Because I'm spoiled?" Loki sighed. "I heard,"

"Nah, you're not spoiled, Loki," Red shook his head. "I was wrong. I know that you don't mean to make the room cold. I should have known that you don't purposely cast spells on us. Sorry for accusing,"

"And I'm sorry if I cast spells on you," Loki fidgeted with his fingers. "All an accident,"

"Hey, it's alright, kid," Red grinned and ruffled the Jotun's hair. "And I heard that your Dad trusts you to watch over Devil and Bloodshot while we're all out,"

"I still don't understand why," Loki tilted his head. "I can't handle two dinos,"

"But you still managed to, AND the place is still clean when we return," Red chuckled. "Your responsible, and because of that, your Pops trusts you,"

"Responsible?" Loki's eyes lit up. "Do YOU trust me, Unc Red?"

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"Damn, I didn't want the kid to think that I was doubting him," Red flinched as he shrank back in guilt. "Geez, now I feel bad,"}_ **

"D'aww, of course, kid," Red smiled. "And I'll just keep in mind about a couple of stuff about ya, like how your dad scolds at ya after a mess,"

"Not really scold, but he tells me off for not being careful," Loki shrugged.

"Lucky kid," Red smirked. "You don't get to face his wrath,"

Loki giggled and leaned over to hug the red hulk. "I love you, Unc Red,"

Red was speechless, his heart catching up to his throat at the statement. He almost teared up but managed to pull himself together as he let out a chuckle and returned the Jotun.

"I love ya too, kid,"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{7 months and 2 weeks}_

"Daddy..." Loki groaned as he slumped over his father's lap. "Is so hot..."

"Yeah, it is getting a little too hot at the base, huh?" Rick patted his son on the head. "Man, what happened to the air conditioning?"

"Busted!" Jen sighed as she and Hulk came into the room, dirt and dust all over them. "Air conditioning is busted!"

"Too hot for Skaar!" Skaar complained as he practically crawled out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Greenie, Shulkie, what happened to the air conditioning?" Red grumpily asked, walking into the room with his whole body sweating.

"It's busted," Hulk let out a sigh. "We'll need to find another way to cool off,"

"I know!" Rick grinned. "Let's hit the beach!"

"Beach! Yes!" Skaar agreed, jumping to stand on his feet. "Skaar love the beach!"

"Sounds great to me!" Jen nodded on agreement. "To Malibu beach!"

"Oh yeah!" Red clapped. "Time to hit the waves!"

"Yay!" Loki cheered. "I've never been to the beach before!"

"You'll love it, kiddo!" Rick ruffled his hair with a laugh, causing Hulk to face-palm.

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"I don't think they understand anything about incognito," Hulk let out a groan. "The reason we're keeping Loki in the base is so that no one can find him and no one can capture him,"_ **

**_He then leaned back and wiped off some sweat from his forehand. "But it's too hot for me to argue. We'll just have to keep a closer eye on him out there,"}_ **

"Malibu beach it is," Hulk sighed and wiped some grime from his face. "Everyone, pack all you need, especially some extra sunscreen. You know how we run out easily,"

"And a couple of sun hats and sunglasses," Jen added. "Malibu beach is going to be hot, so it's better to be prepared,"

"Let's bring some surfboards too, to shred the waves!" Rick suggested excitedly.

"And we'll bring the dinos up to give them some exercise," Red added.

"Yay!" Loki squealed. "My first beach day!"

"Let's pack some extra, EXTRA sunscreen for Loki," Hulk told them. "A Frost Giant and the sun don't really mix,"

"Right," Rick nodded then he carried Loki off to pack.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hello, Malibu beach!" Jen grinned as she hovered over the beach in the jet.

"Ah, the ocean," Red smirked. "Can't wait for a dip in the cool, cool water,"

"Wow!" Loki gasped as he looked out of the window. "The beach is covered in yellow snow!"

"It's called sand, kiddo!" Rick laughed heartily, patting his son on the head. "It's hot and full of crabs, so you better watch out,"

"Put on some sunscreen before we head out," Hulk reminded them. "We don't want to get a sunburn,"

"That means plenty for you, little Rookie," Red chuckled, tossing a big bottle of sunscreen to them. "You might melt out there,"

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"I don't melt, Unc Red," Loki huffed. "I might steam but not melt,"}_ **

"Alright, bud, here is some sunscreen," Rick opened the cap and squeezed a handful of white liquid into his hand. "Just to be safe, we want you to stay out of the sun for an hour to let the sunscreen dry before heading into the water, got it?"

"Okay, Daddy," Loki nodded and let his dad rub the sunscreen on his frosty blue skin.

"Half an hour for the rest of you!" Hulk called out to them.

"Aw, Skaar want to surf," Skaar whined.

"I'm taking more than that before taking a swim," Jen snickered. "I'm gonna sunbathe,"

"Can I sunbathe too, Daddy?" Loki asked.

"Oh, definitely not," Rick shook his head. "Wanna get a fever?"

"No..."

"Then you know why you can't sunbathe," Rick pressed a kiss on his temple. "I know you want to try, but it's too risky,"

"Going to the beach is already too risky," Hulk pointed out. "But as long as you're with us and hidden in the shade, everything will be alright,"

"I understand," Loki gave a nod and smiled as he let his father soak him with sunscreen.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Surfs up, mah dudes!" Rick cried out as he grabbed his surfboard and headed to the waves. "Cowabunga!"

"Hey!" Red's growled as he and Skaar followed behind the blue hulk. "Wait up for us, Jones!"

"They're gonna need a lifeguard for them," Jen chuckled as she exposed herself out in the sun in her bathing suit, sunglasses on her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Hulk rolled his eyes then he turned to the two dinosaurs beside the Jotun child, who was sitting on a beach blanket and under a huge umbrella. "Hey, Devil, Bloodshot, keep an eye on the kid, alright?"

"We'll be fine, Unc Hulk," Loki waved his uncle off. "Now go, go! They already surfing and trying to out-do each other!"

"Of course they are," Hulk groaned before turning to leave. "See ya, Jen. Take care, Loki,"

"See ya, cous!" Jen gave him a wave, as did Loki as they watched him leave.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Loki started to get bored. It had only been a few minutes since his Unc Hulk left him with Devil, Bloodshot and his Aunt Jen, and he was getting bored.

In those few minutes, the sunscreen on his skin had dried up. His skin was now a little oily as he laid on his back, groaning.

"Bored..." he hissed. "So bored..."

Bloodshot let out a yawn in agreement before settling down to nap. Devil went beside him, nuzzling beside the Triceratops. Loki sighed.

"Oh, now you two leave me in boredom? Traitors," he shook his head. "Great,"

He turned and gazed down to see his aunt beside him, asleep as she sunbathed. He groaned and stood up.

"Well, I'm not going to stay here and suffer boredom," he grabbed a sun hat and a pair of sunglasses and placed them on. "I'm gonna explore,"

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"Okay, okay, I know that Unc Hulk told me to stay put, but it gets boring," Loki let out a sigh, wiping a strand of sweat from his forehead. "Especially under this heat,"}_ **

Loki was soon out of the umbrella and walking on the hot sand in his slippers, roaming around the beach and looking around with amazement. He took a few steps towards a bunch of other children and played with them, building sandcastles to interact with them.

He was actually glad that the kids weren't asking why he was blue or why he had horns or why he had red eyes. He liked the kids that don't judge other children on looks. It was nice to have some friends his age.

Before he knew it, hours had passed. He felt no time until he felt a burning pain on his arms. He hissed and looked down to see the sunscreen he had melting while his skin was burning red.

"Oh no..." he attempted to stand up to walk back, but his head spun as soon as he was on his feet, causing him to stumble and fall on his back.

"Hey!" The boy he was making a sandcastle with went over to him to check him over. "You okay?"

"N-No..." Loki groaned as he felt the pain in his arms on his chest, stomach, legs, face and horns.

"You're burning red!" the boy cried out before yelling out. "Help! My friend is burning! Help!"

Those were the last words Loki heard as he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Help!" A boy's cry from nearby caught Hulk's attention, making him turn to the kid. "My friend is burning! Help!"

"Burning...?" Hulk felt a bad feeling in his gut as he ran towards the sound of the cry.

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"Burning? No normal kid could get burned by playing in the sun, especially when they're playing with a sun hat, a pair of sunglasses and sunscreen on," Hulk grimaced. "But I'm afraid to know if it really is him, or some mutant that can't stand the heat,"}_ **

"Help!" The boy waved over at his direction. "Mr. Hulk, help! My friend is burning, and he fainted!"

Hulk froze the moment he saw the kid beside the boy.

It was Loki. He was laying on the sand, unconscious. His skin was full of melting sunscreen and sunburns while his blue skin looked a little pale.

"Loki..." he knelt down to pick up the Jotun child, whose body was warmer than usual.

"You know my friend?" the boy questioned.

"Yeah, he's my nephew," Hulk nodded. "Thank you for watching him, Uh..."

"Don Jay-Jay Slime, but you can call me JJ," the brunet kid smiled. "Loki is such a nice friend. We built a sandcastle together!"

"Thank you, JJ," Hulk used a spare hand to pat the boy's head. "I owe ya one,"

"Jay-Jay!" a man's voice called out from afar.

"Coming, Dad!" JJ turned to reply then he turned back to Hulk. "Just make sure he's okay, okay?"

"I will, don't worry," Hulk smiled and stood up. "You better get going,"

"Okay," JJ nodded and ran off. "Bye, Mr. Hulk!"

Hulk watched the kid take his leave then he slowly turned to take his nephew back to the jet with a sigh. "You better be okay, Loki... please be okay..."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"MY LITTLE BABY BLUE!" Rick practically screamed the moment he saw his son's condition, wrapping his arms around the pale Jotun child. "He's as warm as fire! We need to get him back to the base immediately!"

"Agreed," Hulk gave a nod of agreement.

"I'll get the jet ready," Jen offered before turning to leave.

"Damn, kid..." Red grimaced at the sight of his nephew's unconscious form. "He had sunscreen on, sunglasses and a sun hat on! How could he have burnt himself?"

"We should've taken him to the ocean, so that he could cool off..." Rick cradled his child in his arms.

"Skaar feel guilty for not taking Loki Nephew to ocean..." Skaar whimpered.

Devil and Bloodshot agreed, both having pained expressions as they tried to nuzzle their chins on the Jotun's forehead. Hulk sighed.

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"We can conclude that this is our fault as much as Loki's," Hulk crossed his arms. "Yes, he should've not wandered off and should've stayed in the shade like we told him to, but... we should've taken him to the ocean with us to cool off and hang out with us. That was the point of taking him to the beach with us; for us to cool off and hang out with us as a family. Leaving him in the shade isn't really us 'hanging out as a family'. We left him behind. That's not what families do,"}_ **

"We should all have a heart-to-heart talk once Loki wakes up and feels better," Hulk told them. "We can figure out what went wrong and correct it to make sure it never happens again,"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{7 months and 3 weeks}_

"He still hasn't woken up," Rick hissed as he and Stephen looked down at Loki's still-unconscious body. "We've healed his wounds and waited for him to wake up, but it isn't working!"

"Hmm..." Stephen set a hand on the Jotun boy's forehead. "He still has a fever,"

"We've tried everything to lower down his fever," Hulk sighed. "It still won't go away,"

"Stephen, why would he get sick when we've given him every sun protection we had?" Jen asked.

"Earth's tools wouldn't help a Frost Giant survive a heat so strong," Stephen replied. "Only magic could seal Loki from the sun's heat, like a magical fake skin or a heat protection spell,"

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"Ugh! Why didn't I think of that?!" Rick groaned.}_ **

"Is there a way to wake him up, Strange?" Hulk questioned. "Or at least make him feel better?"

"A cooling spell should do," Stephen waved his hands over the child, symbols appearing in front of his hands as he casted the spell, causing a ripple of cold blue magic to make it's way towards the Jotun. "There. He should wake up soon,"

"How about that spell thing to protect his skin, so he won't, ya know, faint again?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"All the spells we put on him can be in his necklace or on his earrings," Stephen told them with a smile. "It should take affect the moment he wakes up,"

"Thank you, Strange," Hulk clasped a hand on the sorcerer supreme's shoulder. "We sure owe you a lot,"

"It is no problem," Stephen assured his old friend. "Loki is a sweet child. I don't understand how can he get a fever as bad as this when you were all watching him—"

"Actually... we weren't," Jen grinned guiltily.

"Yeah..." Red nodded and turned away. "Skaar, Jones and I went surfing. Greenie kept an eye on us, Shulkie was sunbathing and the dinosaurs were napping. The little Rookie must have gotten bored enough to wander off,"

"Well, that explains it," Stephen shook his head.

"We're gonna fix our mistakes, Strange, don't worry," Hulk reassured the sorcerer supreme. "We'll make sure this doesn't happen again,"

"Good," Stephen turned to leave. "I don't think I can perform the spell effectively anymore if this happened again. These spells usually only work on the first go,"

"Understood," Hulk gave a nod and watched as his friend left in a portal.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_{8 months}_

It had been a few days since Loki woke up, but he was still weak, so he had to stay in bed.

Rick was so thankful and relieved that his son woke up. He was soon hovering over the little Jotun, checking him over every now and then.

The others were doing the same, sans Skaar, who visited the kid with the dinosaurs to play with him. At least Loki couldn't be bored.

Soon, it was Loki's 8th birthday, but the Jotun wasn't up for it, so they decided to hold a small party in his room.

"Happy birthday, my little boy blue," Rick greeted as he and everyone, including Stephen and Cloak, entered the kid's room.

"Thanks, Daddy," Loki gave him a weak smile before squealing as Cloak came to hug him, and Bloodshot ran to give him affectionate licks. "Eee! And hi, Cloakie! Bloodshot! You miss me?"

His two friends responded by nuzzling him, causing him to giggle. Hulk chuckled and shooed them off the kid.

"Come on, you two. Give him some air,"

Cloak swatted a cloth on him, annoyed while Bloodshot growled and tried to bite him. Stephen shook his head and pulled on his magical cloak.

"Space, Cloak," He sternly told it.

Devil roared in agreement and grabbed the Triceratops by the collar using his mouth before pulling him aside. Bloodshot seemed unamused and let out a whine.

"Guess they miss playing with him that much," Red snorted.

"Yep," Jen agreed then she sat on the mattress and placed a hand on her nephew's forehead. "Well, your fever's almost gone. Another week in bed, and you'll be all better,"

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"That's good to know," Hulk let out a sigh of relief.}_ **

"Okay, Aunt Jen," Loki nodded then he looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "Um, Unc Hulk, Daddy, Unc Red, Aunt Jen, Unc Skaar, I'm sorry for wandering off,"

"You should be, kiddo," Red scowled, earning a nudge from Skaar.

"Loki Nephew already sorry," the wild hulk growled at the red hulk. "Red no be jerk about it,"

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"I ain't being a jerk about it," Red huffed.}_ **

"But Red is right," Hulk's expression grew solemn as he sat beside his cousin to face their nephew. "Loki, you shouldn't have wandered off like that. Lucky for you, we were the ones to find you after you fainted. What would have happened if the Avengers found you? Or SHIELD? Or worse Thor?"

"You shouldn't go off on your own, bud, especially in a place you don't know," Rick added with a nod. "You can wander all around the base and Dr. Strange's Sanctum because you're used to the place and because we're just nearby to watch over you, but if you're in a place you don't know, it's dangerous if you separate from us. You're not normal, neither of us, and there are people out there who kidnap creatures like us to use for their own advantages. Hell, even normal kids get kidnapped! We don't want you to end up like that,"

"Yeah, kid," Red nodded in agreement. "I... We ain't mad at ya. Were mad at what you did, and we'd be happier if you never wandered off again until you know the place and until you've matured and grown enough, ya understand?"

Loki looked up at them and gave a nod. "I understand,"

"Good," Rick smiled and sat down to ruffle his hair. "And we're sorry for leaving you behind. We should've taken you with us to the ocean,"

"Still not an excuse to wander off," Loki sighed.

"Yeah, it isn't," Rick grinned. "but you've learned your lesson, right?"

"Uh-Huh," Loki smiled and weakly hugged his father. "I won't wander again. Promise,"

"Good," Hulk gave the Jotun a pat on the head. "Now, how about some cake?"

"It's ice cream cake!" Rick announced.

"Yay!" Loki cheered.

**_{OFF-CAM!_ **

**_"Well, this month had been a REALLY rough month," Hulk sighed. "At least we know that going to the beach is not a vacation option for us. Well, maybe it can be since Loki has his protection charm around him to protect him from the heat, but we can't be too careful now,"_ **

**_He leaned and folded his arms across his chest. "At least Loki's alright now. He learned his lesson about wandering off. On the bright side, he made a friend that cares for his well-being. I guess that's a good thing, but we still need to be careful and keep a closer eye on him, so accidents like this never happen again. Hulk out,"}_ **


End file.
